Se Você Partir
by Dani de Rohan
Summary: Após oito anos da Guerra do Anel, a TerraMédia encontrase em paz. Contudo, um novo inimigo surge. Sua maldade corrompe e influi, mas ele terá de enfrentar a Sociedade do Anel. Atualizado.
1. Aqueles que partiram

_Nota da Autora:_

Finalmente, terminei o primeiro capítulo, essa história é diferente de outras que já escrevi, em primeiro lugar porque tem a intenção de ser longa. Este primeiro capítulo tem 17 páginas, em geral , as minhas histórias não ultrapassam dez páginas no total.

Em segundo lugar, a história acontece oito anos após a Guerra do Anel. E todos os personagens estão envolvidos.: hobbits, elfos, anões, homens de Rohan e de Gondor. E claro, flashbacks daqueles que amamos, e já partiram.

Prepare-se porque seguindo os exemplos das minhas queridas Sadie e Nimrodel, eles irão passar por poucas e boas.

Não é culpa minha! Eles se escrevem sozinhos. O que posso fazer?

Meus agradecimentos para a Giby, Sadie, Nim.

Annie - estou acompanhando sua história.

Deixe com vocês o mundo da Terra-Média.

**Se você partir ...**

Capítulo 1 – Aqueles que partiram...

O dia não havia rompido a escuridão da noite; o perfume das flores invadia a casa branca e vazia e o silêncio apaziguador reinava naquele local afastado.

Era o segundo mês do oitavo ano da Quarta Era, o rei voltara a Gondor, e sua mão forte e generosa guiava os homens, a Sombra caíra, mas os homens, hobitts, anões e elfos haviam aprendido sua lição.

A Sociedade do Anel os ensinara: o mal estava sempre a espreita, contudo o elo entre eles diminuiria seu poder. Honra e amizade moravam em Gondor.

E espalhando-se pela Terra-Média, o rei Elessar e a rainha Arwen guiavam a nova Era, para novos destinos.

O laço entre os súditos e o casal real ia além do respeito, atingindo o coração dos citadinos. As portas do palácio branco estavam sempre abertas.

E todos sabiam que o Rei Elessar era o primeiro a acordar e o último a se retirar. Contudo ele nunca estava cansado e a sabedoria podia ser encontrada em cada uma de suas palavras. Do guardião, o rei Elessar guardara o hábito de nunca fazer promessas, palavras vãs não saiam de seus lábios. E seus amigos eram recebidos como reis.

Oito anos de paz após a terrível Guerra do Anel, um mundo sendo reconstruído, pois a maldade de Sauron havia ferido a terra. E os sobreviventes de todos os povos salvaram e reconstruíram o que podiam.

Entretanto, todos tinham cicatrizes dos anos de horror.

Todos.

Ele girou o corpo com destreza, o véu da noite cobria seus olhos, mas o homem conhecia sua terra. Saltou e mirou, veloz e antes mesmo de sua escrava trazer o alvo, ele sabia ter acertado.

Meu senhor – disse a mulher, cujo os cabelos eram escuros como a noite, e pele alva como a luz da lua escondida atrás das nuvens, trazendo o escudo de madeira com a flecha certeira no alvo.

Sim, sim, Briane, eu acertei! – E jogou o alforje de flechas para a mulher carregar; seus passos rápidos, era acompanhados pela escrava, sem queixas. – Logo, Briane, meu plano será colocado em ação. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente, poderei retomar o que me pertence.

A escrava apenas concordou com a cabeça. Há dias seu senhor estava animado com seus planos. Depois do ódio dos primeiros anos, quando encontrou um mundo diferente do que esperava, ele havia concebido um plano. E dia após dia, desde então cuidava de cada detalhe. Ele estava feliz, Briane sabia, mas seu sorriso nunca chegava aos seus olhos frios. E seu rosto bonito, o rosto pelo qual ela se apaixonara, desconhecia a compaixão e o amor. O rosto de seu senhor demonstrava apenas ódio e desejo. E em breve, ela esperava, paz, quem sabe, consolova-se Briane, quando sua vingança estivesse concluída; seu senhor encontraria a paz, e finalmente aceitaria seu amor por ele. Até então, ela estaria ao seu lado.

Briane, está noite você irá me servir – disse ele, com a voz carregada de desejo e autoridade.

Sim, senhor – respondeu ela, acompanhando o passo veloz dele; e tentando ajeitar seu cabelo, seu senhor nunca olhava para trás. Ela tinha de correr para alcança-lo.

Você é parte importante no meu plano, Briane, não erre! Não me faça castigá-la! – exclamou ele, temperando suas ordens.

Seu senhor estava mesmo animado, Briane diria estranhamente feliz. Quando finalmente venceram a distância e entraram na casa bela e vazia, os temores da escrava aumentaram, a sala estava cheia de convidados. Alguns de seu próprio povo, os haradrim, outros antigos servidores do Inominável. O olhar deles a atingiu: um olhar cheio de malícia, mas apenas por um momento, logo voltaram a discutir. E o assunto, Briane ouviu sem surpresa, era o Rei Elessar e seu amigo o Rei Éomer. Seu senhor, passou a largo dos homens, ele gostava de ouvi-los, e colher notícias, sua casa era distante, da cidade branca. E seu senhor sabia de tudo.

Não adianta – rosnou um orc, - as fortalezas estão protegidas. Aquele Pele branca intulado rei, percorre as terras com frequência, sua arrogância nos fere, ele ostenta sua amizade com o rei Elessar.

O homem, ao lado do orc, levantou e gritou:

Cale-se, como ousa pronunciar o nome do filho dos elfos, ele tem poderes que nenhum homem deve ter, casado com a feiticeira élfica.

Enquanto guardava o alforje, Briane viu um sorriso brincar no rosto de seu senhor. Ele desdenhava da ignorância e do temor que os orcs e haradrim sentiam a respeito do rei. Seus olhares se cruzaram, e ele fez um sinal para que Briane se aproxima-se.

O que ela fez sem hesitar.

Sim, meu senhor. – disse, sempre com a voz baixa.

Vire-se, Briane. Ela obedeceu. Como sempre.

Ele a enlaçou por trás, e com uma das mãos ergueu seu rosto,fazendo-a olhar para a sala enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido.

Veja, Briane – disse, apertando-a contra seu corpo, - todos eles me ajudarão a realizar meu plano. Em fato, eles já começaram seu trabalho. Tolos! todos eles nasceram, para me servir – e mordiscou o pescoço dela, - como você, Briane.

A escrava suspirou. Ela o amava tanto.

Suba, Briane e me espere, vá e pare de prestar atenção naquilo que não lhe diz respeito. – Ele girou o corpo dela para frente, segurando o rosto da escrava com rispidez. – Só as minhas ordens interessam, Briane. Agora suba, tenho um presente para meus ...hum, amigos.

A escrava subiu as escadas da casa branca e vazia de móveis e quaisquer recordações. Teria irritado seu senhor?

Essa era a sua única preocupação. Há muitos anos vivia com ele. Desde que seu senhor a comprara. Ela tinha apenas quatorze anos,e seu senhor estava cheio de ódio pela forma que fora tratado em sua cidade natal. Sozinho, ele tomou Briane como escrava, e desde então ela cuidava dele. Briane não tinha memórias de sua família.

Seus pais, morreram em uma luta com os orcs, e às vezes, surgiam fragmentos em sua mente de sua mãe. Como ela, sua mãe tinha cabelos negros, mas seus olhos eram ternos, e Briane podia jurar, ao menos em seus sonhos que sua mãe falava palavras em élfico. Mas era apenas um sonho. Aos dezoito anos, após muito trabalho como escrava, seu senhor pareceu notar seus encantos. Briane, jovem apaixonada, não se queixou quando estiveram juntos pela primeira vez. A decepção chegou pela manhã, quando ele continuou a tratá-la do mesmo jeito, como uma escrava. Essa magóa perdurou em seu coração durante vários meses, quando ele a quis novamente, Briane se negou. Fato do qual ela se lamentava até hoje. Seu senhor a castigou severamente. Assim, Briane entendeu, entre as palavras e a dor que seu senhor lhe infligia, ele era superior a ela. A escrava concordava quando ele dizia ter salvado a sua vida. Pois seu senhor a salvara. A vida entre os haradrim era ainda mais severa. Com ele, ela viajou pela Terra-Média, conheceu vários povos diferentes. E apenas poucas vezes, ele voltou a bater nela. Nos últimos anos, seu senhor passou a falar com ela, com mais carinho, e sempre pedia para estar com ela. Dividia seus planos. Contudo, nunca perguntava sua opinião.

Briane aprendeu seu lugar, e satisfazia-se com aquilo que lhe era ofertado. Seu senhor a desejava. E isso era o suficiente.

Alguns de seu povo vieram lhe falar de liberdade, de fuga. Ela os enxotara. O que alguém poderia saber sobre seus sentimentos, seu amor pelo seu senhor?

A lua afastou-se das nuvens, permitindo a claridade invadir o quarto. A escrava estudou o rosto de seu senhor: um rosto bonito, seus cabelos loiros caía-lhe nos olhos. Havia realeza em seu senhor, ele era um homem que os outros seguiriam, mas seu coração era negro. Ela sabia de seus pensamentos ditos tantas vezes em voz alta: "Eu odeio os fracos. O meu inimigo é fraco. E eu vencerei. Seu inimigo, o fraco, traíra sua nação em cada atitude. Sua compaixão, em sua amizade com o Mithrandir, em seu casamento, com a mulher inferior". Contudo o crime que seu senhor não perdoava era a entrega da sua cidade ao rei Elessar.

"---Faramir, Faramir, seu traidor! Covarde!" – as palavras eram cuspidas, cheias de ódio e despeito, em seu coração de mulher, Briane suspeitava de um outro motivo ainda oculto para ela. Ao perguntar, seu senhor a esbofeteara, e replicara que a covardia do Príncipe de Ithilien era suficiente para o ódio de toda a Gondor. Em seu sono, o seu senhor a tocou com gentileza, mais uma vez, Briane suspirou, ele era possessivo em seu toque e suas palavras eram sempre dissimuladas. Eles estavam ligados, e a escrava sabia disso. Ao sentir o luar pálido em seu corpo nu, Briane questionou o estranho destino que ligasse a felicidade de seu senhor, e conseqüentemente a dela, a vingança e a morte de um homem.

Havia a promessa de um amanhã melhor, quando a vingança do seu senhor estivesse concluída. Quando o príncipe de Ithilien estivesse morto.

Emyn Arnen estava em festa, a cidade estava radiante, cheia de alegria, os citadinos felizes preparavam os últimos detalhes, e muitos convidados chegaram mais cedo para ajudar Lady Éowyn com a recepção. Desde a morte do rei Théoden, não havia convidados tão ilustres; além de Minas Tirith. Os jardins de Ithilien exalavam um perfume adocicado, até mesmo as flores estavam felizes. A casa branca do príncipe de Ithilien mesclava a realeza da Torre Branca e o conforto singelo do Palácio Dourado – Meduseld.

Éowyn era vista agitada, coordenando soldados e recepcionando convidados. Ela havia trocado o seu habitual vestido branco pela cor pérola; e seus cabelos dourados soltos estavam presos em uma longa trança. E sua beleza tornara-se luminosa desde seu casamento com o Regente de Gondor. Seus olhos brilhavam felizes, e buscava todo momento por Faramir, seu esposo, que decidira finalizar seu presente na última hora.

Seu sorriso alargou ao ver Merry e Pippin à mesa, servindo-se sem qualquer cerimônia, ao lado de um reservado Samwise, as famílias de seus mais queridos amigos encontravam-se nos Jardins de Ithilien, impossíveis de ficarem quietas, com as crianças hobbits correndo e rindo ao lado do filho do rei, Eldarion.

Quando sentinela aproximou-se de Éowyn, ela não pode apagar o sorriso. A mancha amarela no uniforme do sentinela revelou: novamente ele fazia parte da brincadeira.

Bergil, onde está meu filho? – perguntou, tentando parecer séria.

O filho de Beregond, em seus dezoito anos, era um rapaz tão bonito quanto sério, os anos de peraltices voltavam apenas quando estava com o filho da Senhora Branca, leal e responsável como pai, pareceu embaraçado, e levemente corado ao responder.

Lady Éowyn, eu peço desculpas pelo meu aspecto. Mas seu filho decidiu brincar de caçador. E bem – Bergil, totalmente sem jeito – fui escolhido como caça.

Éowyn ampliou o sorriso, e tirou de seu bolso um lenço, limpando a mancha amarela do uniforme do sentinela.

Não peça desculpas por amar meu filho, Bergil. – o rapaz correspondeu com um sorriso. – O presente dele está devidamente escondido, Bergil? O filho do rei é extremamente curioso, junto com as crianças hobbits e meu filho – seus olhos buscaram os Jardins, preocupada - , enfim, será o fim da minha surpresa.

Não se preocupe,milady, a filha mais velha de mestre Samwise, está nos ajudando, Elanor tem muita influência sobre as outras crianças.

Éowyn suspirou satisfeita. ---Uma criança abençoada, com certeza.

Concordo, milady. Vou voltar para junto das crianças.

Quando Bergil começou a se afastar, Éowyn o deteve.

E meu marido, Bergil ? – perguntou a senhora de Emyn Arnen com uma nota de preocupação.

Na oficina, milady. Não se preocupe, meu pai está com ele. Com sua licença, milady. – e com o aceno de Éowyn, ele se afastou.

Éowyn viu o jovem Bergil se distanciar, mas seus pensamentos se voltaram para o esposo. Havia semanas que Faramir trabalhava com total afinco no presente do filho. Sete anos. Seu querido filho completava naquele dia. Desde as casas de cura sua vida mudara, para ela, Éowyn de Rohan que tantas vezes implorara a mudança, quando finalmente ela chegou em sua vida, havia transformado tudo veloz e sem pedir licença, certa do convite que aceitara. O que ela pensava de si mesma, em suas dores, e desilusões, e quando pensou na paz que encontraria ao lado de Faramir, a sua vida mudou ainda mais. Até amar Faramir, ela tolamente acreditara que o amor significava paz infinita. Ela não podia estar mais enganada.

A felicidade que encontrara ao lado do esposo tinha sido diferente das idéias vãs da moça de Rohan, o amor dele aquecia sua vida e liberava uma paixão que ela desconhecia existir nela. As noites acordadas, as discussões pela diferentes criações, pois apesar de sua natureza gentil, Faramir tinha pontos de vista dos quais não abria mão, e ela brigava, e como ela adorava brigar com ele, depois de anos zelando em sua casa em Meduseld pela paz contra Saruman e tentar manter-se imune ao veneno de Gríma, naquele momento ela podia brincar e brigar, sem temer por Éomer, seu tio Théoden, e por Theódred, não, nunca poderia se esquecer do primo!

Contudo, ela sempre contradizia Faramir, pelo simples prazer da batalha, e ela adorova a reação dele, ele brincava com ela, era seu parceiro nesse lugar descontraído sem tantas dores e tristezas, mas às vezes, ela errava o alvo. E o feria. Nesses momentos, Éowyn odiava pela sua impulsividade, sentia o ar rarefeito quando ele se afastava. E uma tristeza profunda. E sua alma se iluminava em uma alegria radiante ao vê-lo voltar.

E havia os dias inesquecíveis, parte da história construída por ambos da escuridão inescapável onde se deu o primeiro encontro deles até a visita a Henneth Annûn... Sim, o lugar sagrado para Faramir e para ela.

Após uma visita ao rei Elessar, Faramir chegou em Emyn Arnen, misterioso alegando uma surpresa para ela.-Um leve rubor surgiu na face de Éowyn, ao lembrar-se deste dia.

Ela seguiu o marido, orgulhosa; esperando encontrar honrarias, presentes, mas nada a preparou para o presente de Faramir. Ele dispensou seus cavaleiros, apesar de Éowyn saber da presença discreta de Beregond em uma distância segura.

E Faramir a levara até Henneth Annûn, para o ídilio: a beleza deslumbrante, o perfume das águas. E as palavras de seu esposo. A entregar completa de ambos.

Quando meninos, Boromir e eu, costumavámos fugir até os nossos pés encontrar esse local. --- disse Faramir, com saudade na voz e enquanto seus olhos estavam presos pela força da água.

E seu pai não se zangava? – perguntou admirada, pois naqueles primeiros meses de casamento, Faramir pouco falava do passado, embora Éowyn pudesse muitas vezes ler em seu olhar uma janela entre os tempos.

É proibido caminhar por essas terras, Éowyn, até mesmo em nossos dias, mas Boromir estava comigo, e meu pai nunca se zangava com ele. – Faramir confessou, tranquilo contudo Éowyn podia jurar que ouvira uma nota de dor.

Sente falta deles, não é? – Éowyn conhecia a resposta daquela pergunta. Ela mesma sentia saudade de seu tio e de tantos outros perdidos na temível Guerra.

Sim. – mas ele se voltou para ela, e nos seus olhos não havia tristeza, apenas gentileza e paixão, mesclados, em uma combinação forte que roubava seu fôlego. – Eu não trouxe aqui para falar do passado, Éowyn. Nem de tristezas. Nós, Boromir e eu, amavámos Henneth Annûn, pela liberdade e ao mesmo tempo, o esconderijo, desta paisagem. Liberdade e esconderijo. – Faramir a fitou com seu olhar límpido e acinzentado; - Você é como este local. Tão bela e livre entretanto com tantos segredos escondidos em sua alma. Nunca conte todos para mim.

Éowyn sorriu para aquele Faramir, que expulsava a saudade trocando-a pelo desafio e pelo amor.

Você irá desvendá-los, eu suponho. – Éowyn aproximou-se, enlaçando o esposo.

Um a cada dia. Durante todos os nossos dias. – murmurou ele.

Não ficará aborrecido? – ela entrou no jogo dele.

Nunca, Éowyn.

Quando ele a beijou, o passado estava esquecido; apenas o calor e toque das mãos dele importavam.

Eles haviam escapado da escuridão, juntos. Ela queria dizer a ele, como ele também fazia parte da liberdade. Contudo, não era o momento de palavras.

Semanas depois, Éowyn descobriu-se grávida, e a felicidade de Faramir, estava além de qualquer palavra conhecida, Henneth Annûn tornou-se ainda mais amada que as Casas de Cura; em Annûn, eles haviam deixado o passado para trás, pois Éowyn e Faramir, nunca houve dúvidas que naquele dia Ecthelion havia sido concebido.

Éowyn percebeu que a janela do tempo, mesmo aquele momento precioso, estava roubando algo ainda mais importante: o presente; com passos decididos seguiu até a oficina, era momento de Faramir entregar seu presente, e voltar-se aos convidados, e para ela, sempre para ela.

Ela o viu deixar a oficina, com satisfeito consigo mesmo, e aquilo só aumentou suas suspeitas, sobre o presente do esposo.

Faramir?

Acompanhando de Beregond, ele sorriu, desafiador. E Éowyn soube que ele iria iniciar o jogo.

Éowyn, está linda. – e ela se sentiu mais bela, apenas ele conseguia fazê-la se sentir daquela forma.

Tentando despistar, homem de Gondor! – as brincadeiras começavam assim, entre ele era homen de Gondor e ela a senhora de Rohan;- Qual o seu presente de Ecthelion?

Beregond riu baixinho, eles pareciam duas crianças travessas.

Faramir olhou para Beregond, conspirador:

A senhora de Rohan está com ciúmes do meu presente, Beregond.

O leal sentinela; Beregond, não ousou rir, a brincadeira pertencia ao casal, e apesar de ter o respeito daquele a quem amava. A fúria da princesa de Ithilien não tinha precedente. Não seria sábio tomar partido.

Convencido. E seu reinado terminara quando Ecthelion ver o meu presente! – Beregond sabia de qual "reinado" , a princesa falava, o pequeno menino venerava o pai. Independente do local onde Faramir estivesse; Ecthelion o seguia. O amor do menino pelo pai corria da admiração para o respeito, do respeito para lealdade. O infante demonstrava sinais de que seria honrado e leal ao pai. E Beregond ficava feliz com os caminhos do destino, pois Faramir já tivera sua parte de desamor em sua vida. E olhando para a Lady Éowyn, mais uma vez a amou: sua senhora era impetuosa e muitas vezes agia como criança - aos seus olhos de soldado - mas cada atitude dela orientada pelo amor ao marido e ao filho. E aqueles anos eram de alegria.

Com o próximo não terá tanta sorte, Faramir. – exclamou ela.

Próximo? Senhora de Rohan, ficaria feliz em atender seu convite, mas temos convidados. – ele exclamou com voz controlada, mas em seus olhos lia-se a divertimento e felicidade.

Éowyn ergueu os olhos, revelando exasperação, presa na armadilha da brincadeira que criara. Daquela vez ela tinha perdido, mas o dia era longo. E Faramir teria sua resposta.

Convencido. – exclamou, girando os calcanhares.

Faramir olhou para Berengond, satisfeito.

Ela é linda, altiva. Eu a amo tanto, Beregond.

Eu sei, senhor.

Pode levar o presente para mim? – perguntou respeitosamente, há muito eles eram amigos.

Claro, senhor, se correr ainda a alcança! – opinou Beregond.

Obrigado, amigo.

Em passos largos e rápidos, Faramir a alcançou. E ele conseguia ouvir as vozes dos hobbits animados, e os risos das crianças, Eldarion, incansável, mais uma vez narrava histórias, e os gritinhos impressionados de Elanor eram abafados pela voz admirada de seu filho, Ecthelion.

Suas mãos encontraram as da esposa. Aquele momento seria o único apenas para eles, durante a festa.

Eu a feri com as minhas brincadeiras, Éowyn? – a pergunta tinha o tom do passado, pois ambos tinham sido preteridos, e aquela marca, eles carregariam, ela acreditava para sempre.

Você irá me ferir, apenas se você partir, Faramir. – ela acrescentou.

Então nunca mais será ferida, Éowyn.- Ele levou as mãos da esposa até os lábios. Em uma promessa. Uma promessa que ele não poderia cumprir.

O momento esperado estava distante, e as crianças brincavam com sua energia inesgotável, as aias revezavam-se e por vezes, levavam as crianças para trocar de roupas, o que elas faziam com velocidade impressionante. Ansiosas para retornar a brincadeira, o pequeno Frodo, assim como o primeiro; portador de uma natureza inteligente e dócil, em seus cinco anos, possuía uma alegria contagiante, e estava ao lado da irmã Elanor, a bela. Merry, apesar de seus três anos, tinha o fôlego de um menino de sete, e admiração ao filho do rei. Rosa tentava acompanhar as outras crianças, e suas quedas eram atenuadas pelas mãos fortes e seguras de Bergil, o sentinela estava sempre presente, a filha de Samwise brindava o jovem com seus sorrisos infantis. Contudo a dupla terrível em suas artes e capazes de transpor qualquer barreira: Eldarion e Ecthelion. O belo filho da rainha Arwen detinha a energia do amanhecer cobiçando a sabedoria da tarde. Todas as frases terminavam com um ponto de interrogação. E em toda Gondor, o jovem príncipe perguntava e conquistava, Eldarion era comparado ao frescor da manhã. Curioso; astuto; uma criança ativa; arteira, contudo nunca em suas atitudes havia desrespeito, ou grosseria. Impossível dizer não a ele. Os olhos azuis do menino brilhavam de curiosidade e capacidade de amar.

A luz da Estrela Vespertina e a nobreza do rei Elessar, o menino era a promessa do amanhã e o amanhã seria magnífico.

Ecthelion herdara os cabelos loiros da mãe, e os olhos cinzentos do pai, e nas palavras de seu tio Éomer, era um verdadeiro homem de Rohan, amava os cavalos e conversava com eles. Brincava com espadas, e dizia que elas seriam suas aliadas para defender sua família e seu rei. O seu rei em suas palavras era o pequeno Eldarion.

O pequeno guerreiro amava acima de tudo seu pai. Tinha o dom de encontrar Faramir, nos locais mais secretos, e assim como seu amigo Eldarion, as palavras de repreensão do pai detinham mais orgulho e afeto do que zanga.

Quando Faramir o levou a Gondor, muitos de seus conhecidos lhe disseram aquilo que seu coração já sabia. O pequeno era exatamente como Boromir na infância.

O amor às armas e ao pai. O destino havia encontrado uma forma de devolver um pouco de Boromir em seu amado filho. O filho de Faramir que amava o rei e serviria o filho dele.

Ao passar entre as crianças, desajeito, Bergil terminou por derramar o líquido do copo próximo à dama alta e bela. Vestida de dourado, os longos cabelos estavam presos pela presilha da mesma cor de seu vestido, os olhos profundamente azuis, e os gestos dela delicados, e cheios de graça, Bergil sentiu mais uma vez o embaraço, ele estava diante da mais bela mulher que vira. E a beleza dela ofuscava até mesmo a sua razão. Ela era poesia em movimento. E Bergil, fascinado, neste primeiro e impossível amor.

Ela piscou, acalmando o rapaz, acreditava ser apenas a admiração pelo reino de Gondor o que lia nos olhos dele, um rapaz qualificado e gentil, ele tentava dar conta de várias infantes, quando apenas o seu era o suficiente para roubar sua energia. Seus olhos voltaram para as crianças, em suas brincadeiras, Merry, o filho mais jovem de Samwise, mas não último, devido a evidente gestação de Rosinha, e a voz poderosa e gentil de Elanor se elevou.

Arwen sorriu, os adultos não tinham o menor efeito sobre as crianças, mas bastava uma palavra de Elanor que todos obedeciam. A filha de Samwise tinha combinado a sabedoria do pai com a força da mãe. Contudo, havia algo nela, que partia o coração de Arwen. Os cabelos dourados e voz poderosa.

A rainha expulsou esses pensamentos, apenas para encontrá-los novamente em seu filho. Aliado ao filho de Faramir, eles brincavam e provocavam a pequena Rosa, e essa visão foi tão familiar que ela teve de encostar-se na cadeira branca.

Elladan e Elhorir, seus queridos irmãos.

Uma cena do passado, quando ela buscava atenção de seus queridos irmãos e eles fingiam não dar notá-la; mesmo naquela época ela sabia o quanto eles a amavam.

Ela fixou seu olhar em Elanor, os cabelos dourados, ela lembrava uma donzela élfica, como sua mãe e sua avó. Sentada, e admirada com o passado que voltava, Arwen bebeu do cálice amargo das lembranças. Ela sentia saudade deles, consciente da sua escolha, Arwen sabia que não faria nenhuma outra, contudo o sabor daquele estranho vinho amargo tentando corroer sua alma forte, seus irmãos e seu pai, as memórias, doces momentos, agora capazes de abrir feridas e uma lágrima furtiva, lágrima de uma mulher forte, a única lágrima com uma história amarga para contar.

A agonia dilacerante foi passageira, pois uma nova imagem ganhou espaço: o príncipe e a princesa de Ithilien conversavam com Elessar, e olhos da princesa buscavam os olhos de Faramir, um olhar repleto de amor e integração. O olhar dos amantes.

E desta vez, Arwen bebeu do cálice doce do amor, pois Estel, o seu Estel tinha sido o caminho daquele casal se encontrar, perdidos eles estavam e agora juntos, pela eternidade. Sentindo o seu olhar e a talvez sua confusão, o Rei Elessar olhou para ela, diretamente para ela, e desta vez, ela recebeu o olhar do amante. _"Estel! Estel!"_ – clamou sua alma apaixonada- , _"eu faria tudo de novo, mesmo sabendo dos cálices doce e amargo, os cálices que regiam sua vida". _

Legolas observava a Rainha Arwen, ele podia entender as emoções dominantes no coração dela.

Confortava-o vê-la, amada e a Grande Rainha que ela era. Ao lado de Estel, ela dispunha seu tempo, seu cuidado e talento para fazer a Terra-Média voltar a viver, e respirar, depois de tanto ódio.

Eles haviam conseguido tanto. Juntos, Luz e Esperança guiavam para uma nova Era, eles tinham um longo caminho pela frente, mas a força curadoura passava demonstrar seus frutos. A Terra-Média renascia.

Rainha Arwen, eu também sinto falta deles, - disse em voz alta, os pensamentos da sua Rainha.

Arwen voltou a sua atenção para Legolas.

Arwen, ainda somos parentes, lembra? – a Estrela Vespertina o corrigiu, com seu belo sorriso satisfeita por vê-lo.

Legolas curvou levemente a cabeça, e Arwen não disse mais nada, sabia como o príncipe de Mirkwood respeitava as linhagens.

Olhe para sua esquerda, minha rainha, veja as crianças brincando – Arwen o atendeu, a alegria contagiante das crianças, seu filho, as crianças hobbits. – Eles são presentes, rainha, a sua escolha e a escolha de Estel tornou o destino deles possíveis, e teremos um futuro. Devemos muito a vocês.

Arwen ruborizou, ele nunca emitira nenhuma opinião sobre sua escolha, amigo tanto de seus irmãos quanto de Estel, a rainha de Gondor sabia do amor e respeito filial que Legolas sentia pelo seu pai, Lorde Elrond. Ele mantivera-se discreto no impasse de sua escolha, e suas palavras nunca foram venenosas ou julgadoras, contudo ele pode sentir a dor dos seus, Arwen soubera disso, e lamentava tanto quanto ele, e agora ele se pronunciava, grato e reflexivo, a surpresa roubou suas palavras.

– Legolas!

Se você partisse, talvez tívessemos um rei, contudo seria um rei de coração partido, Estel seria justo, nobre, mas nunca grandioso, como ele é ao seu lado. Ele foi criado pelo seu pai, Arwen, com Elladan e Elhorir. Talvez ele também morresse de coração partido. Como um elfo, como nós.

A Estrela Vespertina recompos-se, as palavras de Legolas detinha uma perspectiva ao qual ela nunca tinha imaginado.

Ele ficaria bem! – consolou-o Arwen.

Você ficaria? – Legolas não se deu por vencido, sabia que ambos dividiam a mesma alma, em um pequeno capricho dos Valar!

Arwen fechou os olhos, fazia parte de sua natureza élfica, viver bem e feliz, mas teria vivido feliz em Valinor, se houvesse desistido de Estel? Em seu coração, só havia uma resposta.

Legolas, como posso agradecê-lo? – As palavras do guerreiro da Sociedade tiveram o poder de mostrar uma outra realidade. Um mundo sem ela. Como seria deixar de existir na memória de outras pessoas. Tinha apenas uma certeza, Estel nunca a esqueceria. E talvez Legolas estivesse certo. Talvez o amor de ambos estivesse destinado desde o príncipio pelos Valar, não pensando apenas neles, mas naquela terra graciosa.

Você está aqui, minha rainha. – Legolas sorriu, um sorriso diferente, agora, um sorriso aproveitando o momento sem pensamentos sobre o passado ou o futuro. Apenas o presente.

Recuperada em seu humor e vestida pela fé generosa de Legolas, Arwen buscou as crianças em seu olhar.

O momento se aproximava. A Hora dos Presentes. Ela e Estel havia separado o presente do pequeno Echtelion, contudo, seu filho misteriosamente dizia, já ter o presente do amigo definido.

Arwen confessava-se curiosa. O que Eldarion ofertaria ao seu amigo? O último presente elaborado pelo filho havia sido um pássaro, no ano anterior, Ecthelion tivera a chance de acariciar as penas do novo amigo apenas uma vez, e este vôo longe, e nunca mais fora visto.

Se o filho de Faramir, ficou decepcionado, não demonstrou, contemporizou alegando que encontraria o pássaro quando estivesse a serviço do Rei. O impasse foi resolvido com risadas e alegria.

E sua curiosidade aumentava, seu filho estava misterioso, quase tão misterioso quanto os pais do menino e Gimli.

E Gimli, Legolas?

Honestamente, eu não sei, passou os últimos meses trabalhando, sem parar, enfatizando ter uma encomenda de sonhos. O que um anão pode chamar de sonho. Eu não sei.

Arwen riu do falso tom magoado de Legolas, como todos era conhecedora daquela amizade tão rara, quanto inesperada, e havia se tornado amiga de Gimli. Ao vê-la, ele dizia ver a Tarde da mais bela Manhã. Seus modos a cativaram e ambos eram recebidos em Gondor com tanta supresa quanto alegria, afinal , cavaleiros leais estavam sempre ao lado de Estel.

A música suave, chamava-os para a Hora dos Presentes. Arwen viu os convidados se aproximarem e a agitação das crianças.

Sam Gamgi ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Estava feliz, contudo seus pensamentos voaram para Valinor. Seu mestre estaria feliz, recebendo as honras que seu próprio povo não soubera demonstrar?

"Por que Frodo tivera de partir, assim como tantos, para haver a paz novamente, porque os seres: hobbits, homens, anões e elfos, tiveram de ver alguém amado perder-se para sempre para só então compreender que a paz era como aquele momento quando todos estavam juntos?"

Ele nunca entenderia, era um hobbit simples, contudo sábio, e ele aproveitaria aquele momento. O presente. Seus olhos pousaram na estrela ainda encoberta belo dia de sol, pensou em Frodo, e entre a lágrima e o sorriso, Sam Gamgi deixou o passado guardado no seu coração, aquele que partiram, partiram em glória, e deveria ser o suficiente, tinha de ser o suficiente.

**Lady Éowyn**


	2. Laços entre pais e fihos

Para Sadie, obrigada pelo seu dom de cura.

Feliz aniversário, para você, meu anjo da guarda, eu não o esqueci.

Se Você Partir

_**Capítulo 2 – Laços entre pais e filhos.**_

Os portões estavam abertos e os sentinelas atentos, o peregrino chegou caminhando; ele não se sentia a vontade no cavalo, a longa caminhada para ele traduzia um prazer muito maior do que a agilidade elegante dos cavalos, tão amados pela princesa daquela terra.

Seus amigos discordavam dele e Legolas provavelmente esconderia atrás de seu olhar pacífico ( e travesso) a preocupação se soubesse o pequeno tesouro que trazia. Gimli cumprimentou os guardas vendo o anuir e o semblante amigo deles. A senhora daquelas terras fizera amizade e o afeto que tinha pelo membro da Sociedade após seu casamento com Faramir, ela levara para seu novo lar.

Vivemos tempos negros, Gimli. E sobrevivemos para contar história. – confidenciara Lady Éowyn, nos primeiros anos.

E fora em atenção a senhora branca que o mestre anão se afastara de seus amigos para compor um maravilhoso presente. Influenciado pela amizade de Legolas, o presente detinha a determinação dos anões combinada a sabedoria dos elfos; conspirando com seus pensamentos Gimli meditou se a princesa de Ithilien perceberia os ajustes que fizera a sua encomenda, o sorriso escondido pela bigode e a longa barba do valente guerreiro brincou em seus lábios ao avistar os infantes e abraçar os seus queridos amigos, a hora dos presentes se anunciara com sua presença.

Ao seu sinal os convidados, os convidados seguiram para o salão de festas: um extenso átrio. O átrio da casa branca de Emyn Arnen foi construído após o casamento de Faramir e Éowyn; o mestre de obras teve a inaudita tarefa de mesclar, sem traços de vulgaridade, a austeridade de Minas Tirith e o espírito aventueiro marcados nos salões de Denethor e Théoden. O resultado satisfez o olhar perspicaz de Faramir e colocou um sorriso nos lábios da senhora branca que nesta época guardava o segredo de seu primeiro filho, Ecthelion.

As colunas esculpidas pelas mãos habilidosas do artesão revelam um arco coroado pela sete estrelas e árvore branca da Cidade dos Reis, o desenho havia sido entalhado com toques sutis, e o material utilizado (segredo impossível de ser descoberto, tamanho o orgulho do artesão) brilhava e emitia uma luz discreta e presente. A mistura: cal com água, posteriormente das cores ofereceram ao desenho a fé e grandiosidade de Númenor e a valentia da Terra dos Cavaleiros.

Naquele espaço embelezado pelo talento esquecido de Númenor, os primeiros passos de Ecthelion foram dados, bem como sua primeira aula, ao som da voz profunda e melodiosa de Faramir. Apesar de apaixonada pelos jardins de Ithilien, tinha sido no átrio coberto pelo casaco de Faramir, que ela sentira o primeiro chute do bebê. Se Henneth Annûn era o lugar secreto dos amantes, o átrio havia se tornado da pequena família nascente, da Quarta Era.

Os convidados admiravam o átrio, sentindo o ar benfazejo da felicidade. Os anos buscavam redimir ou curar as feridas da distante e não esquecida Guerra.

Emyn Arnen, como muitos lares na Terra-Média, havia sido abençoada com o dom da cura – a mensagem final da ilustre Sociedade do Anel, e de seu portador, o amado Frodo.

O prínciipe de Ithilien examinava o rosto da esposa, curioso, involuntariamente arqueou as sobrancelhas e seus olhos cinzentos faziam perguntas que sua jovem esposa não pretendia responder, ignorando-as com um sorriso enigmático. Faramir exalou um suspiro resignado, Éowyn conspirava, o quê? Apenas o dia poderia revelar.

Quando o sino tocou baixo, as crianças calaram-se, Sam se surpreendeu com o súbito silêncio, evidenciando apenas a voz alegre e satisfeita de Pippin ( em seu terceiro pedaço generoso de bolo), o silêncio conquistado nascia da certeza infantil do costume adquirido dos senhores de Ithilien de presentear a todas as crianças.

A jovem ama trouxe os doces; preparados para aquele momento, e Bergil apontou os presentes, sem quaisquer cerimônia, as crianças correram até a mesa. Os infantes recebiam os presentes, cada um deles, indicado conforme a idade. E não havia criança que lamentasse a oferenda. Apenas Elanor sabia que eles haviam sido criados pelo próprio Faramir. E descubrira de forma inusitada, contudo sua lembrança foi interrompida quando o pequeno Merry ergueu-se do chão com o rosto avermelhado. Não havia momento para lembranças, lamentou a pequena e bela Elanor, levaria horas até os pequenos se acalmarem, refletiu vendo os pequenos exaltados a aborrecerem Legolas, pedindo com suas vozes manhosas e cheias de orgulho que os ensinassem a utilizar o belo arco, presenteado pela Senhora da Luz.

Revezando-se entre si, os adultos criavam um círculo para alimentar e satisfazer a inesgotável saúde dos pequenos. Segundo o costume daquela terra, cabia a eles fornecerem atividades para as crianças até Ecthelion abrir seus presentes. Esse círculo parecia roubar o fôlego dos adultos, e muitas vezes podia se ouvir o suspiro delicado de Arwen atrás de uma das crianças, ou a risada do rei Elessar ao ouvir as teorias do filho de Samwise.

Éowyn dividia-se entre o próprio filho e as outras crianças, em seus pensamentos havia muitos planos para aquela noite, se ela ainda tivesse forças, a um sinal, o anão se aproximou:

Gimly... – sua voz foi abafada pelo grito das crianças, que perseguiam Legolas.

Eu trouxe, milady. Está aqui. – e ofereceu o pacote a dama branca.

Como posso agradecê-lo, Gimly? – perguntou aproveitando que atenção das crianças estava ainda voltada ao jovem arqueiro, e o rei que parecia ter entrado na brincadeira para defender o amigo.

A honra foi minha, Lady Éowyn. – e sorriu, com sua voz generosa. O entendimento de ambos fluía de forma fácil, talvez pela natureza guerreira do anão. Éowyn encontrava caminho na amizade com Gimly, criada entre guerreiros, lidar com sua cunhada, a despeito do caráter nobre de Lothíriel, sempre lhe parecera mais complicado. Com a rainha Arwen a situação era então única. Éowyn reconhecia as qualidades da escolhida do rei, contudo não encontrava ponto comum para travar uma amizade sincera. Ela sabia do desejo de Faramir por essa amizade, mas alegava faltar afinidades entre a mulher criada entre guerreiros e a rainha filha do sábio senhor de Valfenda. Aos olhos de Éowyn, a existência de Arwen fora perfeita, desprovida de dores, e ela simplesmente não conseguia alcançar esse mundo sem dor, completa por palavras que ela desconhecia. As crianças se aproximaram agitadas, e Éowyn guardou o pacote pequeno na túnica que acompanhava o vestido. E afastou-se com passos decididos, impedindo Faramir de avistá-la, com seu segredo.

Gimly, não conseguiu escapar do interesse dos infantes, e por muitas vezes traía a visão dos admiradores das brincadeiras ao se misturar as crianças. Ecthelion ria-se das anedotas de Merry, grande contador de histórias, e sua voz ( com tons e personificações ) levava até mesmo o riso aos lábios ao sério rei da Terra dos Cavaleiros e sua bela esposa Lothíriel, filha de Dol Amroth.

Sam, apesar de negar o fato com veemência, deliciava-se ao som da voz de sua filha ao ouvi-la cantar as canções de uma Lórien que a pequena desconhecia, levando Arwen e Legolas ( renovado, pelas brincadeiras) a reverem a terra que sempre habitaria em seus corações e mentes.

Alto e majestoso, Éomer se ajoelhou perante o sobrinho, que se fez sério, com os olhos acizentados, como os do pai.

Para você, Ecthelion, a espada dos filhos de Rohan.

As palavras do tio, apesar de sérias, continham afeto e emoção. As inscrições na lâmina da espada nasceram na época de Eorl, o Jovem. Éowyn conhecia bem o costume de seus parentes, pois ela mesma vira Theodréd entregar a espada a seu irmão Éomer, ansiosa por também ganhar a sua, algo que nunca aconteceu. Seu casamento com Faramir, deveria estar transformando-a em uma tola, pois sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos, lágrimas felizes,contudo ela não estava habituada a chorar.

Éomer recebeu o abraço do sobrinho, E voltou-se para sua esposa entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela, Lothíriel conhecia bem os gestos de seu esposo, ele nunca professava sua dor ou tristeza, apenas a abraçava, envolvendo-a em uma tentativa de protegê-la dos seus fantasmas, em um ato de entrega e de cautela, seu toque eram mais eficientes do que as palavras tão ineficientes as experiências que ele carregava.

Antes que alguém falasse, Eldarion se adiantou, e entregou o presente ao seu amigo.

Este é o nosso presente, Ecthelion. – não escapou a surpresa do casal real a Faramir. Finalmente, próximo a esposa,.acompanhava a entrega dos presentes, lembrando que o filho talvez não dormisse aquela noite devido ao dia animado, repleto de amigos.

O filho de Éowyn deixou sua mão correr pelo pano avermelhado que protegia o presente, ao ser liberto do tecido, a luz ofuscou a visão dos convidados, e todos ficaram boquiabertos. Especialmente, Arwen.

Um globo dourado refletindo os raios do sol e emitindo a suave fragrância das árvores de Lórien.

Pippin fixou o olhar e cochichou com os hobbits ao seu lado: ---Não, não, o palantír é totalmente diferente. – resmungou o hobbit, tendo sua voz levada pelo vento a todos os ouvintes tão fascinados quanto ele. ---Este globo é muito mais belo, e parece inofensivo.

Você tem razão, Pippin- exclamou o rei. É um belo presente.

Respondendo a pergunta muda dos adultos. Eldarion esclareceu:

O globo estava na arca, ada. – A explicação deixou-os atônitos, e Arwen completou:

Minha avó e meu pai presentearam Eldarion com uma arca, que cabe apenas a ele decidir sua utilização. – a postura segura e elegante da rainha de Gondor, ocultava seus pensamentos, há muito ela sabia do dom da visão do filho. De certa forma, era esperado. Contudo aquela ocasião marcava o início do destino do filho. Galadriel previra, e Arwen percebia que ela tinha adiado o momento. E acreditado que caberia a ela decidir. Naturalmente, os cursos da vida pregavam uma peça; Eldarion estava pronto para seu caminho. Olhou para o rosto belo e inocente do filho, vendo suas preocupações refletidas no semblante do esposo, contemporizou. Laços de pais e filhos nunca seriam dissolvidos, nem mesmo o tempo podia dissolver. Ela, Undómiel, não era prova viva que os corações estão sempre ligados quando existe o amor? E um pensamento sombrio ocorreu a Grande Rainha. E ela temeu pelo absurdo e força daquele pensamento: o ódio também ligava as pessoas. Em uma cadeia doentia e cruel. Interrompida apenas pela...

Arwen interrompeu seus pensamentos. Que tolice! Tratava-se de uma festa infantil do filho querido de Faramir e Éowyn, porque seus pensamentos ousaram cursar aquele tortuoso caminho? Ela bloqueou a passagem dos pensamentos angustiantes. No entanto, a sensação ficou gravada. E Arwen se lembraria deles, semanas depois.

A felicidade de Ecthelion ao ganhar o presente só era comparada ao do filho do rei em ofertá-lo.

Os presentes ricos em cores e criatividade; e Ecthelion abria-os e correspondia a todos com sua inesgotável alegria, mantendo no entanto, o presente de Eldarion muito próximo a si.

As crianças animadas entre as guloseimas e as cores dos brinquedos recebidos esqueciam o cansaço.

RAS...RAS...RAS...

O som dos pacotes sendo abertos criava uma estranha música. A suavidade do início substituída pela ferocidade da curiosidade.

Bergil fez um sinal para Éowyn, recebendo a confirmação com o anuir da senhora branca. O jovem se afastou e ao retornar uma exclamação de surpresa de fez ouvir.

E a palavra sussurrada seguida do grito animado do filho da escudeira.

Mamãe!

Belo e altivo, o pêlo preto do pônei reluzia a luz da tarde; escolhido entre os melhores cavalos de Rohan, afortunamente, o filhote de Brego, transformava-se no amigo do pequeno senhor.

Valentia e nobreza corriam no sangue do pônei, e as crianças alvoraçadas seguiram até o cavalo. Bergil e Elanor cuidavam dos pequenos.

Tão animada quando as crianças, Éowyn viu o filho montar o cavalo, acompanhado sempre do olhar vigilante de Bergil, sentiu o leve toque de Faramir em suas mãos. Aquele momento pertencia a eles, e a senhora branca acreditou em seu coração a escuridão inescapável havia ficado para trás, eles estavam livres.

A noite trouxe um novo alento para as crianças e para os adultos, os convidados se recolhiam exaustos pela animação do dia.

Enquanto Faramir guiava os convidados aos seus aposentos, e ouvia pensativo a conversa de Sam e Pippin, Éowyn travava a difícil e ingrata batalha de levar Ecthelion para dormir.

Obrigado, mamãe.- O garoto enlaçava a mãe pelo pescoço, cansado demais para andar.

As palavras saltavam da boca do infante, os presentes, as brincadeiras, Ecthelion enfatizava como havia vencido o tio em diversos rounds na luta.

Éowyn mantinha-se muito séria, tentando não rir das perguntas do filho; chegando no quarto, ela alisou o rosto do filho em uma carícia. Ele parecia tanto com Faramir!

Mãe? – ela tinha se perdido em meio às comparações.

Papai virá se despedir de mim? – a voz começava a dar sinais de sono.

Você sabe que sim, disse ela, ele não passa uma noite sem se despedir de você antes de dormir.

Hoje eu fui muito feliz, mãe.

Eu fico feliz! – Éowyn ficou parada, buscando a compreensão do filho. Às vezes, ele parecia o garotinho que era, em outros momentos, tão adulto.

Quando a senhora branca viu o sorriso do filho abrir, repleto de devoção e inocência, ela soube, sem ao menos se virar que Faramir estava no umbral da porta.

Boa noite, filho.- a voz dele, revelava orgulho e amor. Éowyn pode sentir a mesma grave ternura que havia trazido a primavera e o verão para sua vida.

Eu trouxe meu presente para você.- E sem qualquer enfeite, ele entregou o trabalho que estivera preparando.

A corneta de Gondor – rica e delicada, o trabalho era adornado com as Sete Estrelas e a árvore branca, e o nome de Ecthelion nas inscrições.

Os olhos do filho de Faramir brilharam em êxtase.

Igual à corneta do tio Boromir? – perguntou tocando o presente como se fosse sagrado.

Faramir sorriu ao ouvir a forma que o filho falava do irmão. Boromir teria amado o sobrinho.

Não, eu fiz modificações, Ecthelion. A antiga tradição pertencia aos regentes, meu filho. E eles não mais serão necessários. – a certeza de Faramir em seu rei, trazia um brilho aos seus olhos acinzentados. – A corneta – continuou ele, narrando com voz baixa e suave como a um de menino – a partir de hoje será nossa tradição, de pai para filho. Apenas isso.

O filho do príncipe de Ithilien guardou com um cuidado especial ao lado do globo de Eldarion, a corneta. Em seu coração, infantil, ele podia admitir, o presente do pai seria sempre seu favorito.

Faramir abraçou o filho, acalentando seu sono. Entregue ao abraço, o filho de Denethor, lembrou do primeiro momento que o segurou. Quando Yoreth lhe entregou o bebê, tão frágil e tão belo. Sentiu seu coração cantar uma canção doce e inimaginável. Os Valar o havia abençoado, ele ninou o filho como fazia naquele momento e jurou; jurou que entre eles não haveria abismos. Mesmo que seu filho admirasse a outro. Ele nunca se afastaria. Seu pai havia lhe ensinado a dor de esperar o que não podia corresponder. Sua visão correta sabia que seu pai o amara, de sua forma.

Lembrou das noites que implorava a graça de satisfazer os anseios do pai. E a cada dia, a distância entre eles aumentava. Boromir havia tentado com seu afeto uni-los. Quando Boromir se fora o caminho ficara perdido.

"Não, Ecthelion", Faramir reviveu a promessa," eu o amarei, mesmo que você escolha outra a quem admirar. Estarei próximo para amparar suas quedas. E o ouvirei, serei seu amigo. Se eu tiver outros filhos, juro que meu amor por você não se alterara, e não farei diferenças entre vocês", Faramir sabia que chorou no dia que segurou o filho pela primeira vez. E as palavras da promessa estavam gravadas em sua alma.

" Você nunca derramara lágrimas escondidas tentando me entender. E se um dia você deixar de me amar, eu saberei esperar, seu retorno, e os laços entre nós nunca será rompido". Faramir, então beijou a testa do filho, selando seu compromisso, seu voto.

Sete anos havia se passaram daquele dia, e o príncipe de Ithilien acalentava o filho todas as noites, com o leve pressentimento da verdade de Ecthelion. A verdade presenciada por Éowyn todas as noites. Ela contemplava a cena, assim como nas noites anteriores. E observou os homens a quem amava unidos, ela conhecia o coração deles. E sabia a verdade do filho: Ecthelion venerava o pai, nos anos a nascer, ela sabia que o filho se tornaria nobre e austero, pois tivera Faramir para guiar seus passos, ela sabia que o filho a amava e a protegeria. Contudo, sabia que o filho buscaria a cada momento seguir os passos do pai. E que as trevas nunca poderiam se apossar do coração de Ecthelion, pois a luz da sabedoria de Faramir a expulsaria. E por amar o pai, ele não se curvaria à desonra ou a morte. Ele buscaria a vida e defenderia a justiça.

Quando chegasse o momento de se casar, ele escolheria alguém que amasse profundamente, como vira o pai amar a mãe, pois ele teria aprendido que a única forma de honrar a vida seria amando completamente, sem medo da entrega. Da forma que o pai amava. Da forma que Faramir a amava. Laços entre pais e filhos que não podiam ser rompidos.

Éowyn viu o esposo beijar a testa do filho entregue ao sono. Faramir passou por ela, puxando-a pela mão. Encostou suavemente a porta do filho. O dia havia exigido deles. E estavam entregues a segurança da noite, encobertos pela névoa misteriosa do futuro.

Lady Éowyn.


	3. A Ausência das Estrelas

Se Você Partir

A Ausência das Estrelas

**Agradecimentos**

Somos escritoras e amamos o mundo criado pelo professor Tolkien. A deliciosa sensação de abrir a caixa de mensagens e encontrar reviews da história criada com tanto amor, está na minha lista de sensações favoritas. Compartilhar esse mundo mágico com vocês, e por vezes o mundo "real", tem sido uma surpresa inesperada. Tenho a certeza que nunca mais irei parar de escrever, virou vício e já está na minha corrente sanguínea. E amizade de vocês, em meu coração, o tempo que durar: até hoje, amanhã ou para sempre. Essa amizade guiada pelo Senhor dos Anéis, está gravada a fogo em meu coração, e nem mesmo A Montanha da Perdição da realidade ou da ficção pode destruir.

**Sadie - **a magnífica, escritora de histórias capazes de cortar o coração ou fazer-nos levitar. A istar do nosso grupo. Obrigada, muitas vezes, e as palavras não serão suficientes. Eu amo o seu Las,o primor da sua escrita, a magia das suas histórias, você transforma o meu conhecimento, vocabúlario inferior para descrever a qualidade do mundo que você deslumbra e espelha.

**Myri – **querida Myri, a ousada, o que seria de mim se você não tivesse lido a minha história? Uma mente brilhante, realista, sem nunca perder a magia, a grande dama que transforma a escuridão de seus personagens em imã para seus leitores, cada capítulo de suas histórias é visceral e acontece no âmago dos leitores, Impiedosa e impetuosa, Myri.Ler suas histórias me forneceram a coragem para ousar e fugir do convencional. Estou há luas distantes da sua bravura, contudo o seu brilho perante a escuridão brilha. E estou seguindo. Um dia estarei lá.

**Nimrodel – **a exuberante Nim, irradia talento e simpatia, como eu gostaria que morassemos próximas, você transmite a sensação de alguém que combina a doçura da garota ao lado, com a sofisticação da melhor aluna.

**Kiannah - **caprichosa, Ki, escreve textos de grande beleza, existe um lirismo na sua história que fascina os leitores. Excelente escritora com a caraterística única: suas histórias não são consumidas pelo fogo, e sim pelo vinho, é feita para nos deliciar e dominar lentamente. Até fazer parte da nossa corrente sanguínea.

**Ann – **doce e jovem, Ann está trilhando o caminho da escrita com cuidado, e surpreendente criatividade, sabe como poucas criar um ar de mistério.

**Lore – **espirituosa e instigante, seus comentários são sempre responsáveis por novas idéias. No MSN, o bate-papo entre a Nim e Lore estavam tão profundo e interessante que resultado foi inspirador: acabei com uma nova fic nas mãos e um lord Sith que não me deixa dormir com suas terríveis ações. Isso é que eu chamo de dom de inspiração. E sua história: Eu amo o Haldir e Haleth. Wow. Avassalador.

**Giby – para o mundo que eu quero descer! –** onde você está? Sua falta é terrivelmente sentida, para matar saudades estou lendo sua história... .

Enfim, o terceiro capítulo, o último momento de uma fase feliz, as lembranças de Legolas marcam uma nova fase na história. E o vilão, passa a mostrar sua face. Para ajudar a visualizar os personagens, pensei nos seguintes atores e atrizes para completar o elenco antevisto por Jackson:

A bela **Diana Krueger** – de Troía – como Elentári;

A atriz **Julianna Margolies** – da série Plantão médico – como Igraine ( sim, eu mudei o nome da personagem);

O ator **Aaron Eckehart** – como Celeb, o Negro( Se alguém aí perguntou Quem? – ele fez os filmes Possessão ( meu favorito), o Núcleo, e Erin Brockvich e o Pagamento- prestem atenção nele, meninas, ele é muito gato, muito sexy, é um terrível vilão na minha história).

.Nesse capítulo surge momentos narrados em flashback, se o ffnet ajudar, esses momentos estarão em itálico.

P.S. – **Myri ( que pediu tanto pela volta da personagem haradrim) e leitores**, a **Briane **terá seu nome modificado, percebi que havia usado o nome de uma personagem da minha irmã ( que feio), ela não se importa, mas eu sim. A bela serva do inimigo será chamada de **Igraine **– nome que sempre adorei, como boa fã da lenda de Excalibur.

Se Você Partir

Capítulo 3 – A Ausência das Estrelas.

Éowyn despiu-se do vestido pérola, estava tão cansada que poderia entregar-se ao sono no momento que fechasse os olhos. A camisola de seda acariciava a sua pele em um convite ao descanso, mas sua noite não havia terminado. Um presente permanecera a espera de seu verdadeiro dono.

O brilho emocionado mantivera-se no rosto de Faramir, o silêncio habitava no quarto do casal de Ithilien. Um silêncio dengoso, repleto de intimidade, quando as palavras podiam ser desprezadas, o silêncio as narrava em uma voz mais audível e clara do que a língua dos homens poderia ousar dizer.

Displicente, ela pegou a escova, e passou a desfazer as tranças, a princípio gentil e depois apressada, Éowyn conhecia seu esposo bem demais, com a casa cheia de convidados o idílio que sonhara para aquele momento seria postergado. E ela não podia admitir; aquela noite, ele quebraria suas regras como anfitrião.

Eu pressinto conspiração, Éowyn. – a voz dele estava próxima.

Éowyn ergueu os olhos e viu a própria imagem refletida nos olhos de Faramir. Riu-se misteriosa, ela realmente parecia culpada aos olhos dele.

As mãos de Faramir corriam pelo longo cabelo loiro, brincando com os anéis dourados que eles formavam devido a trança.

Eu tenho um presente para você, Faramir. – ela girou o corpo, ficando frente ao esposo.

Éowyn, você me proporcionou o presente que sempre quis: estar próximo de pessoas que me amam.

Éowyn evitou a emoção da confissão, pertencia a ele aquele dom. Palavras ridículas nos lábios de outras pessoas, nos lábios do esposo, semelhava-se a poesia dos elfos. Ela não era rainha daquela terra, no entanto, ele a fazia sentir-se única; se o seu amor por Aragorn a conduzira aonde ela não podia atingir; foi a terna paixão que lera nos olhos do filho de Denethor que a conduziu ao posto que sonhara. Como ela criada entre guerreiros, amante da força da espada, da agilidade predatora do guerreiro, da tenacidade furiosa do soldado agonizante poderia imaginar a força de uma alma gentil? Da paixão moradora nos olhos cinzentos e finalmente o dom de cura daquele que foi ferido pela rejeição e contudo as trevas nunca puderam dominar-lhe o coração?

Ela estivera preparada para a morte, e ansiara ser rainha. Contudo sua experiência por vezes amarga e sempre devotada a sua família, em nada serviu para lidar com o homem que se casara. Faramir não deixara escolhas, expulsara seus pesadelos e extirpara o veneno de Gríma, Faramir era como um rei gentil e sábio da antiga Númenor, e quando a terra sob os seus pés tremeram, o abismo se abrira, ele a trouxera de volta para o lar que ela desejara, e não soubera reconhecer.

Onde seus pensamentos a levaram, milady? – perguntou ele.

Para o mesmo destino, você. – seduziu a dama branca de Rohan. Faramir ajoelhou-se perante a esposa, aproximando seu corpo, o abraço, gentil no começo, se tornou febril, e o beijo trocado teve um sabor de primavera, despontando vencendo as barreiras do dia cansativo.

Temos convidados, querida. – alegou, sem convicção com a voz rouca.

Eu sei. – Éowyn levantou-se, concentrando seus pensamentos no presente, para evitar a tentação de vencer as barreiras de Faramir, ele estava seguro, por enquanto.

A gaveta da cômoda pareceu cantar ao toque da princesa de Ithilien, animada por conhecer o segredo. Faramir observava os gestos decididos e delicados da esposa: ela retirou um tecido aveludado, cuja a cor era tão passional quantos os sentimentos que o dominavam naquele momento. Quase rompera a regra que trazia de anos memoravéis: " Uma vez recebidos na casa de um homem de Gondor, apenas seus convidados, devem dominar seus pensamentos", vendo Éowyn deslizar pelo quarto misteriosa e ansiosa, ele quase amaldiçoou os ensinamentos de Yoreth.

Ao invés de falar, ela o convidou a se aproximar, próxima a mesma janela que anos antes espionara a esposa nos Jardins de Ithilien, e ela confessara sua gravidez, nunca fora tão feliz quanto naquele momento.

Ela o guiou até a cama, e o fez estender suas mãos apenas para depositar o tecido aveludado.

Em suas mãos, ele pode sentir a maciez do tecido vinho, desfazendo-se ao seu primeiro toque. Antes mesmo de olhar, ele buscou o olhar da esposa. Ela sorria feliz, animada como as crianças ao receber os presentes, e na escuridão da noite ela cintilava. E ao perceber isso, Faramir surpreendeu-se com o latejar do tecido.

Prata... Mithril...

O objeto brilhava, Faramir percebeu trata-se de um medalhão, contudo não era redondo e dourado como o costume da época. Era um símbolo, um símbolo esquecido, o corpo do objeto formava o desenho de círculo inicial, guiado dentro de uma pirâmide e no topo uma estrela. A estrela possuía um brilho dourado que ao menor contato, fazia o conjunto brilhar mesclado a mithril e a dourado.

Lindo... Eterno.

Éowyn...

Ela não o permitiu falar, liberou o feiche do medalhão passando pelo seu pescoço. O toque do presente na sua pele teve efeito inebriante: ele pode sentir a força do símbolo: a estrela guia, a prata e ouro na combinação de nova era, e o brilho, sim, ao toque ele entendeu; o brilho exaltava o amor da esposa, da sua família. O presente tinha vida! E sentimentos, os sentimentos daqueles que o amavam. Ele se sentiu tocado pelo sol cálido e brisa amena, para purificar e nutri-lo. E naquele momento fasciná-lo. Eternos. E juntos.

Éowyn fechou os olhos em convite silencioso, Faramir sentiu os cabelos dela tocarem seu rosto, e as mãos pequenas e delicadas traçarem um laço envolta do seu pescoço, tato, o simples toque e o perfume que a alimentava, ele a puxou para o seu colo, roçando os seus lábios nos lábios da esposa, ela abriu os olhos e piscou, ele estava preso no olhar e nas condições que ela oferecia, via agora que sua esposa o apanhara em uma armadilha, a guerreira tecera vencê-lo pelo toque, ele pressentiu a verdade no momento, aceito o presente, Faramir só conseguiria respirar se suas bocas estivessem unidas, sua pele se sentiria aquecida, se compartilhasse o calor com Éowyn, o sorriso ingênuo e olhos maliciosos indicavam a vitória de sua esposa,por fim sua determinação caiu por terra.

**_A Rainha das Estrelas_**

O cabelo louro estava preso, e o alforje de flechas próximo ao seu corpo. Ele vira o estranho brilho no quarto do casal . E um sorriso melancólico surgiu em seus lábios bem desenhados. A culpa pertencia a ele, sua solidão, naquela noite que as estrelas salpicavam no céu, em um convite para os apaixonados.

Ele amara, pensou desgostoso, pois Legolas sabia que mentia, ele ainda a amava. E era correspondido, contudo o destino pregou uma peça; seus destinos tinham caminhos diferentes; Legolas apurou a audição, pois a noite tinha a voz dela, rouca e inebriante. A voz e o riso o fizera dedicar seu coração a Floresta das Trevas.

As estrelas parecia formar o rosto dela, e os fogos artíficios, como os de Gandalf se interligava ao brilho da noite.

O elfo fechou os olhos buscando a lembranças com cautela e desejo, assim como uma criança que anseia pelo o momento e sente o frêmito ao ver-se diante do desejo realizado.

_Elentári_ – seus lábios pronunciaram o nome dela, e ele sentiu o coração ganhar o ritmo das cascatas de Lórien, a ternura que ele acreditou adormecida, despertou queimando a sua pele alva.

Um simples nome, um belo nome, e as águas da lembranças invadiram sua vida. Águas fortes e cristalinas o suficiente para partir seu coração.

Eu posso sobreviver, eu posso suportar – contemporizou Legolas para à noite, falando sozinho, mas sabia que as estrelas o atenderiam. Nesta noite, ele venceria o tempo e lembraria dela, e a sentiria novamente.

_A Floresta das Trevas entristecia seu coração, ele se tornara guerreiro, usava a suas habilidades para cumprir seu sonho: o dia que escuridão seria banida do seu lar. Acordar e ver as trevas impedindo o sol pesava nos corações dos elfos, e colocava um pressentimento negro, como se o inimigo sorrisse deles. Legolas acordava todos os dias disposto a vencer a crueldade do inimigo, mas sentia sua força, ele estava em cada desavença, a Primeira Era de alianças fazia parte de um conto de fadas, a bela amizade entre elfos e anões estava enterrada na minas do passado. E os homens, apesar de valorosos, tinham a natureza volátil; efêmeros nos ideais, mas quando lutavam o momento singular os tornava grande. Grandes para cegá-los da escuridão dominante._

_Contrariando o bom senso e a sabedoria, Legolas tinha esperança, ele ouvia os risos de seus amigos, com dignidade, pois sabia ser esse sentimento o responsável por se erguer em batalha, quando todo o seu corpo sentia-se alquebrado e incapaz de vencer. _

_Quantas vezes a morte não alcançará sua mente e sua alma, a morte selvagem e vitoriosa, apenas para ceder a ela, a esperança e saber que teria de aguardar, pois o momento de Legolas estava distante. _

_Ele veria a Floresta sem a escuridão, jurou a si mesmo, no dia que sentiu as lágrimas de sua mãe, tão bela e serena, ao ver ódio do seu pai pela traição dos anões. Ele jurou aquele dia, jurou que veria a beleza voltar. _

_Preso em seus pensamentos, caminhava sem dar menor atenção a direção, pois sua alma sabia onde ir. Seu refúgio. O único local onde a escuridão parecia não ter domínio._

_As flores e as árvores persistiam na luta sem tréguas, percebeu Legolas._

_--- o que fazer quando o mundo se torna escuro, e mesmo assim, cada fibra sua não consegue desistir, não admite derrota? O que fazer quando carregar a esperança é tão doloroso quanto tê-la morta dentro de si? – perguntou ele para o silêncio da floresta lutadora._

_---Você se apaixona! – Elentári surgiu quebrando o silêncio com sua voz. Legolas virou-se, ele a pressentira, pelo seu perfume, o sangue da elfa fluía apaixonado em suas veias, e as batidas de seu coração rápidas. Ela o amava. _

_Sem esperar, pela resposta, Elentári lançou-se em seus braços, roubando seu fôlego, e beijando-o sem medo._

_Ela não tinha medo. Ela não sentia medo. _

_Legolas cedeu a tentação, quando ela o beijou. Aquela bela elfa: tinha o passo de uma rainha, e seus olhos azuis eram ternos como as praias de Valinor, mas seus beijos eram como a escuridão, uma queda sem fim, roubando sua alma, seu futuro. E seu passado. Ela o esgotava, ela o renovava. E em cada momento juntos, o elfo abençoava os Valar pela imortalidade dos elfos, pois Elentári estaria ao seu lado pela eternidade. E ao lado dela, a eternidade seria apenas um dia, como agora, deitados sob a Floresta das Trevas. Legolas olhou para sua companheira.. _

_Os lábios dela estavam molhados, e olhos travessos regojizavam a sua eterna vitória, mas as suas mãos quentes e delicadas tocavam o peito de Legolas, buscando roubar o som de cada batida._

_---Os humanos dizem que ouvem o som do mar em uma concha, Legolas. – ele riu, preguiçoso. _

_E Elentári continou. ---Eu posso ouvir o som das praias de Valinor em seu coração. Ela ergueu o rosto, e Legolas vi o rosto perfeito dela, e as lágrimas rolando em sua face. Os olhos azuis queimavam sua alma. E ele não quis entender. Contudo ele entendia._

_---Você irá ajudá-los, não é? Seu amigo Estel, precisa de você, assim como sua prima. _

_---Elentári. – murmurou Legolas, ele não queria trazer sofrimento, mas ela trouxera o assunto, e Legolas a conhecia o suficiente, conhecia sua persistência._

_---Eu o amo,Legolas, como amo minha vida. E quero que siga seu coração. Se cabe a você ajudar os edain, vá. Cumpra seu destino. Estarei esperando por você._

_---Elentári, peça-me para ficar. Se você pedir._

_Elentári se levantou rapidamente, antes que Legolas pudesse detê-la. Com agilidade, típica dos elfos da floresta ela se vestiu e encostou-se em uma árvore, secando as lágrimas e detendo a voz traiçoeira, guardou silêncio, ela não confiava em si mesma. Ela pediria para Legolas ficar na Floresta e depois para partirem juntos para Valinor. Contudo, a Senhora da Luz a alertara, Legolas traria a confiança para o mundo dos homens, assim como Arwen traria o amor. Não cabia a ela, desvirtua-lo de seu destino. Ela teria de esperar. E não temer._

_O elfo se aproximou dela, cheio de preocupação e receio. O que estaria passando pela mente dela? Se ela pedisse, ele ficaria, contrariando até mesmo o desejo do pai em ir até Valfenda, contrariando a si mesmo._

_Elentári sentiu o roçar das mãos de Legolas em suas costas. Uma lágrima rebelde rolou em sua face. Ela precisava se controlar. Ele a amava. E teria de ser o suficiente. _

_Ela fechou os olhos, lembrando da grandeza da Senhora e de sua pergunta:_

_---Você terá forças, Elentári? Para deixá-lo partir para o mundo traiçoeiro dos edain; Terá a coragem necessária, pois eu lhe digo, ele não a abandonara, Legolas não é assim. O caminho dele é o da lealdade. Essa força terá de ser sua. Você poderá deixá-lo partir?_

_A força e a beleza da Senhora da Luz a cegava naquele momento, mas ela encontrou a resposta para a pergunta. Ela viu-se novamente menina, perseguindo Legolas, descobrindo seus segredos, correndo atrás dele, sendo sua sombra, até o dia em que ele finalmente a viu e se apaixonou por ela. Ela fora forte naquele momento, ela aprendera tudo sobre seu amado Legolas,e agora ela sabia o porquê, cabia a ela enviá-lo ao seu destino. _

_A sua cabeça loira tombou suavemente, mas quando ela ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos determinados fitaram a Senhora Galadriel._

_---sim, milady. Eu não impedirei. Eu o deixarei partir. _

_O silêncio reinou entre ela e a Senhora da Luz, o espelho de Galadriel se acalmou. _

_Elentári em sinal de respeito, curvou-se, e deixou o local, não havia mais nada a ser dito. Ela ouvira o que precisava saber. _

_---Elentári – ela virou-se, ouvindo a voz da bela Senhora, e aquiesceu com delicadeza, - A Senhora olhou para ela. E previu: ---Deste momento em diante, o amor de vocês será abençoado pelas estrelas. Como o seu nome, rainha das estrelas._

_Elentári sorriu tristemente, sem entender a nobre senhora._

_Sentindo o toque de Legolas, em suas costas, as palavras se fizeram claras. Ela girou o corpo, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. O sorriso brilhou nos lábios dela mais uma vez:_

_---Legolas, diga as edains o meu nome. Diga a elas para não tentarem pois você é meu. Aqui ou em Valinor, elas não terão chance. Eu não permitirei. _

_O elfo sorriu, a sua bela amada, por que ele haveria de querer outra? Elentári era a mais apaixonada criatura que já conhecera. _

_---Eu sempre a amarei, Elentári.. E até nosso reencontro, não amarei nenhuma outra._

_Elentári fechou os olhos, cheias de esperança e confiança. _

_---Não se prive da paixão, Legolas, mas saiba que você é meu. – aquelas palavras provocavam uma dor física, mas ela não podia acreditar em uma existência sem amor. E ela o amava demais para condená-lo. _

_---Você é a minha paixão, Elentári._

_---se houver outra, eu não o culparei. Mas quando o tempo chegar, você voltará para mim. É a única promessa que desejo. _

_---Eu esperarei por você, Tari, como sei que irá esperar por mim. _

_Os olhos dela pareciam lanças, ela não deixava espaço para promessas juvenis, jovens como eles eram, ela sabia da força do amor e da paixão. ---Está bem, eu prometo, no tempo certo, eu irei até você. E a amarei como hoje. _

_A suavidade voltou aos olhos dela, Legolas deu um sorriso triste, ela não pediria para ele ficar. Ela o estava libertando apenas para algemá-lo em correntes ainda mais severas de se libertar. Ela o algemava com sua coragem, com sua paixão desmedida e finalmente com sua esperança. E ele sabia o que faria. _

_Ela o beijou, um beijo de adeus,de saudade, de esperança, e murmurou em seu ouvido, arrepiando sua pele. Em paixão e dor._

_---as estrelas enviarão os meus sinais para você, querido. _

Rapaz, diga o que está na sua cabeça? – a voz do anão cortou suas fantasias e lembranças. – Ah, está pensando nela, não é?

Gimli sorriu debochado; o anão era o único que sabia sobre sua Elentári, nem mesmo Estel sabia. Por um estranho presentimento ele nada confidenciara ao rei de Gondor. Contudo a risada dele morreu, provocando um silêncio desgostoso.

O que houve, Gimli?

Veja!

Legolas buscou sinal de perigo, mas olhou o amigo e percebeu que ele estava olhando para o céu. A visão fez seu coração enegrecer. As estrelas, o manto azul salpicado de estrelas embelezando a noite, as estrelas sumirão, a noite se tornava escura e sem brilho.

**_---as estrelas enviarão os meus sinais para você, querido. _**

Legolas exalou pesaroso, Elentári enviava um sinal. A última vez que a noite tornara-se sem luz, fora anterior a morte de Boromir.

Ilúvitar, o que posso fazer? – clamou o elfo, ele vira o sinal, mas Legolas não sabia onde a Sombra traria dor.

O poder resumia-se em um truque, e Doriath conhecia-o bem, quando seu povo o expulsara, o véu da indignidade caíra sobre sua existência. O caminho de volta, acreditou ele, estava fechado. E a magóa e ódio dominaram seu coração. A prata enegrecera sob este manto e o destino abriu-lhe as portas da escuridão. Misterioso, ele chegava aos povoados disseminando as intrigas e colhendo as glórias de sua maquinações. Tomara Igraine como sua serva e desde a juventude controlava seu destino, conhecia o coração da haradrim e sabia da sua natureza apaixonada. Alimentava-se dela, da sua paixão; sugando seu espírito e sua vontade. Moldara o caráter de Igraine, da mesma forma que as curvas suaves e femininas moldavam-se ao seu corpo. E o momento da vingança chegara.

Ele, Doriath Celeb, o Coração Negro; negro pois bebia o sangue dos mortos roubando sua força e sua astúcia, vencia seus inimigos pela espada e manipulava seus aliados a seu bel-prazer. Às vezes, sua expulsão o satisfazia pelo caminhos que trilhava, mas ao se lembrar dos olhos cinzentos que o expulsara da cidade. Ele odiava.

E seu sangue prateado pela realeza, enegrecido pela maldade fervia. Faramir pagaria, ele pagaria pela humilhação e sua morte tão lenta quanto doce.

E ele beberia seu sangue, devastaria sua terra, e tornaria escrava a mulher do inimigo. Quanto a criança, bem, o destino dela dependeria da sabedoria que a criança trouxesse, afinal ele precisava de um herdeiro, um herdeiro para expulsar o rei Elessar, aquele estúpido guardião do norte, e a linhagem dos regentes era forte, e se o garoto não colaborasse... Esta era uma história diferente.

Doriath Celeb viu sua escrava mexer-se na cama, Igraine, ela era muito bela, mas a descedência dela a condenava. Ele nunca poderia ter o filho de uma escrava.

Acorde, Igraine – sua voz soou imperiosa. A serva levantou-se rápida, mas os olhos dele brilhavam felizem.

Hoje nosso futuro começa, Igraine, é hora de roubar do príncipe de Ithilien o que ele roubou de mim. O futuro.

próximo capítulo: O Sangue de Faramir.


	4. O Sangue de Faramir

Se Você Partir

Notas:

Para este novo capítulo, alguns avisos são necessários: este capítulo é o maior dos quatro já escritos até o momento, existem várias cenas neste capítulo que visualizei desde o princípio. Cenas que ao escrever senti meu coração batendo mais forte, e me deleitando com cada sequência; personagens muito queridos irão aparecer seja em flashback ou nas Terras Imortais. Quem pensou em Frodo e no Boromir, acertou! Sempre amei o bravo guerreiro de Gondor, seu personagem revela nos capítulos: O Rompimento da Sociedade e A Partida de Boromir , a complexidade do ser humano: o desejo pelo poder e a regeneração pela luta ao próximo. E o meu favorito: Frodo, vocês saberão o que penso dele através de um dos personagens da história.

Tenho lido histórias de outras autoras: Sadie, Myri, Lore, Ki, Anne , a Giby, fico perdida, devo revelar que tem um brilhantismo assustador, faces e realidades que minha criatividade não poderia alcançar. E no momento que lêem esta abertura, existe review nas caixas de entrada de vocês.

Sob a face da mudança, curvo-me perante talentos sem explicação dessas grandes autoras, e os defino como luz para guiar meus caminhos, curar e elevar a minha alma. Percebo nos textos destas grandes escritoras, o elo entre nós: o amor ao mundo de Tolkien. Cada uma com sua visão, ora sedutora, ora melancólica, ora poética, desta terra, A Terra-Média. . .

e para este capítulo tão especial e difícil de escrever aguardo reviews...

Capítulo 4 : O Sangue de Faramir.

**Aqueles que ficaram**

Os ventos dançavam ao som das vozes que cantavam, vozes cheias de lembranças e alegrias. Belas e sedutoras, algumas das vozes possuíam o tom agudo da verdade; outras a doçura da esperança, as favoritas de Frodo cantavam a vitória, mas todas elas tinham o som da saudade.

Ele podia ouvi-los cantar e a letra era tão bela quanto as vozes do elfos.

Dor, agonia, desespero, raiva, ódio... Sentimentos, sensações; as Terras Imortais os transformavam. As sensações que tanto feriam os homens, naquela terra sagrada transcendiam: o ódio regenerava-se em adubo para criar, as tristezas em sabedoria, multiplicadas pela natureza dos elfos em criar. Destruição era uma palavra inexistente no vocabulário das belas criaturas.

Dedicado a perfeição do primeiro raiar o sol ao anoitecer. As esperanças dos elfos poderia ser tocada, se ele tivesse a força para tocar naquela energia bela.

Valinor não era dividida e sim compartilhada. A disciplina vigente nascia da natureza dos elfos. Palavras e promessas tornaram-se sinônimos. Conceitos e crenças inexplicavéis para seus amigos e para ele próprio em seu passado,

"ah" – suspirou, e viu sua saudade se transformar em nuvem branca em Valinor, Frodo contemplou a Terra Imortal, se ele pudesse vê-los. Como explicar para alguém a paz? Como explicar sua natureza está ligada em criar em sentir e na entrega completa para que o novo dia nasça.

Explicar seria confundir, ele mesmo não conseguia entender o fascínio das Terras Imortais, mas entendia a ganância dos homens que desejara um dia alcança-la. Contudo certas dádivas, eram justamente dádivas, não podiam ser usurpadas, apenas compartilhadas. A clareza confundia tanto quanto a loucura, pois sua generosidade em existir, em ser, não era forçada, simplesmente existia. Como explicar para o mundo dos homens a Criação?

Não. As Terras Imortais descrevia o mérito da vida. A vida dos sonhos, a que ocupa nossa mente em desejo de conquista, para apenas muito velhos, se tivermos sorte, descobrirmos que o sentido da existência era conjugar o verbo viver, talvez por sentir suas veias a benevolência daquela terra, Frodo compreendesse a dádiva dos elfos na Terra Média, e entendesse a beleza daqueles que ficaram. Arwen, Legolas, mensageiros da luz, onde ele tão afortunamente, ele , um simples hobbit do Condado vivia.

A Montanha da Perdição havia sido banida da sua mente, a memória da dor, contava apenas uma memória e dor gerara paz, em um incompreensível ciclo da vida, ao qual Frodo reverenciava.

As vozes continuavam a música. E Frodo acompanhou a letra, sentindo a força daqueles que amavam.

&&&

Ela cantava sozinha, sua voz cristalina buscava alcançar o além mar. Lutava pela longevitude de um desejo, se cantasse alto o suficiente, ele ouviria? Legolas saberia de seus pensamentos...

Nada havia mudado. Mentira. Ela havia mudado. O amor dela por ele se fortalecera com a decisão dele em ajudar seus amigos. E de alguma forma podia senti-lo, desejando chegar até ela, mas Elentári sabia, um novo desafio se erguiria. Um novo obstáculo. E eles teriam de esperar.

--- Elentári, você está bem? – perguntou o hobbit em voz baixa, demonstrando preocupação.

Ela olhou para o hobbit, a pele rejuvenecida e os olhos brilhantes do amigo-dos-elfos, famoso pelas suas conquistas, e pelo seu desempenho na Guerra do Anel, o que transformava aquele pequeno hobbit em ser tão luminoso, nascia do seu amor pelos seus amigos, e para ele a vida era tão cara e preciosa quanto a sua própria.

Um gigante no corpo de um pequeno. Desde de sua chegada, Elentári impressionou-se com sua determinação em curar suas feridas, e o hobbit possuía tantas, sem buscar glórias, apenas paz. O pequeno hobbit, adivinhava Elentári, desejava o bem mais precioso, sabendo ofertar o amor. Frodo desejava a paz, e a continuidade da existência de sua amada Terra-Média.

Um amor tão forte que ele trazia para as Terras Imortais, cuidando da terra, como um amante cuida do seu apaixonado.

Frodo viu as lágrimas no rosto belo de Elentári.

---Chora por ele? – os anos transformaram a dama élfica e o hobbit em amigos. Em seus corações, o amor incondicional, sem tempo e sem vaidades os uniram.

---Momentos difíceis, se aproximam, Frodo. Eu sinto o mal. E Legolas tentando detê-lo.

Frodo meditou sobre as palavras da elfa. E as lembranças do antigo companheiro da Sociedade; quando o conhecera em Valfenda e na separação dos destinos depois de passar pelos Argonats, sua excelência e a amizade com Gimli. Frodo fora testemunho daquela amizade, e em sua visão simples de hobbit, acreditava no poder daquela amizade, em um dos fatores cruciais para a destruição do Um Anel. Cada ato de bondade era um tijolo da Fortaleza de Baradûr a cair.

--- Legolas é nobre, irá superar mais este obstáculo, Tari. Não sofra, eu te peço minha amiga, a amargura – refletiu Frodo – expulse-a do seu coração. Nada escapa do elo entre vocês , ele precisa da sua força.

Ela sorriu, e as lágrimas como encantadas pela palavra do hobbit deixaram de cair. Ele estava certo, o coração puro de Frodo, mais uma vez a salvava da saudade e da auto-comiseração. Ela confiaria nele. No elfo silvestre. E como a rainha da Terra-Média um dia fizera, ela também faria e cuidaria dele em seus pensamentos, sabendo o coração e a mente de Frodo, cuidaria de todos os outros.

Um gigante no corpo de um pequeno – repetiu para si mesma. Se almas pudessem ser pesadas pelo seu valor...

Sorriu para Frodo, uma vez mais, dessa vez,sem dor ou preocupação, Elentári não se enganava, tais sentimentos estavam presentes, contudo Valinor estava-os transformando-o em esperança, e luz para aqueles que pudessem vê-la ou refleti-la, seres como Legolas, e a irmandade do Anel.

&&&

Os pergaminhos repousados na mesa do rei, aglomeravam-se em um mesmo pedido. O rei Elessar ouvia os mensageiros enviados as aldeias e assim como os pergaminhos, a verdade era comprovada, ataques as cidades, de orcs, rápidos e organizados, atacando sempre e apenas uma família. A família do administrador da cidade. Exterminando o pai e o filho mais velho. Deixando a esposa e os outros filhos, em estado de choque e intocados fisicamente.

A organização dos orcs impressionava Elessar; quando guardião estudara a forma dos ataques, e apesar do senso de grupo, o estilo dos novos ataques escondiam um líder. Visivelmente aos olhos do rei, um líder humano. A intenção dos ataques era claramente desafiá-lo. Cabia a ele, inibir novos desmandos e providenciar novas lideranças as cidades, bem como proteger e guiar as famílias.

E uma certeza nascia em Elessar, ele sabia que caminhava para uma armadilha, no momento que deixasse Minas Tirith, uma das cidades próximas, seria atacada, mas qual delas?

Dois meses se passara desde o aniversário de Ecthelion, e no primeiro mês a Terra Média, continuara seu curso tranquila, e apesar dos problemas ( quem não os tem), o último mês trouxera, linhas de preocupação ao belo rosto.

---Entre esses motivos, majestade, pedimos sua presença, a proximidade entre as aldeias, permitiria uma resposta conclusiva, reconhecemos seu trabalho como guardião. E acredito, pessoalmente, que aos seus olhos, esse problema se resolveria. – finalizou o batedor.

Elessar estudou os traços do rosto do mensageiro, a sinceridade habitava nos olhos do mensageiro. O que mais ele poderia esperar de um homem de Rohan? Sob a bandeira da Quarta Era, vários homens provenientes de outras cidades, como Rohan, decidira por oferecer seus serviços a Minas Tirith. Seguidores de seus próprios reinos, os novos guardiões como os moradores de sua cidade os chamavam, devido a inspiração dos serviços prestados pelos guardiães durante tantos anos, em silêncio, buscando proteger as fronteiras.

---E o Condado? – inquiriu o rei, as linhas de preocupação denotava o único sinal de cansaço no rei; palavras ríspidas, ou cruéis pareciam ser desconhecidas de Elessar, assim como fraqueza ou melancolia.

--- Nenhum homem ousou entrar sem ser convidado após sua ordem, majestade, e devemos acrescentar que Meriadoc têm sido zeloso, e excelente anfitrião, quando precisamos de abrigo, e o Periath sente-se ofendido, e ignora quaisquer recusas.

Aquele comentário trouxe um sorriso aos lábios do rei; espantando as preocupações anteriores, por um breve momento.

--- Agradeço suas informações, Háma, e orientações, pode realizar mais um pedido meu? – O novo guardião aquiesceu. – Convocar o rei Éomer para uma reunião?

Desta feita, o soldado baixou a cabeça: ---Ele está aqui, majestade.

Uma esposa adorada como a luz do dia, um filho belo e súditos que liam seu coração. O que mais Elessar poderia desejar?

"Paz" – segredou seu coração. Contudo, Estel, a esperança dos elfos e dos homens, tinha assumido seu papel na história daquela Terra anos atrás. E a paz revelava-se em momentos únicos, eternos na memória, mas as lutas travadas na pena ou na espada, eram constantes.

Os belos salões de Minas Tirith sofrera algumas transformações durante os anos. A mudança cantava na atmosfera, pois a rainha de Gondor em nada alterara o palácio, ou como diria Elessar, ela lançara Luz, e isso fizera toda a diferença.

O rei da Terra dos Cavaleiros estava sentado ao lado de Elessar, seu silêncio pedia para ser ouvido. E seus pensamentos adornavam os olhos de perguntas.

--- Fale, Éomer.

---Esses ataques são rápidos e cruéis, o terror é o objetivo, gerando medo e desconfiança. Essas táticas pertencem aos homens, Aragorn, não aos orcs. Homens de Minas Tirith!

Aragorn conhecia as táticas organizadas dos homens de sua cidade, no passado longíquo lutar ao lado deles, e pudera conhecer seu estilo de luta.

---E qual seria o objetivo? Dominar a cidade? – questionou o rei.

---Não, esclareceu Éomer, o motivo deve ser pessoal. Trata-se de uma cortina de fumaça, e nosso inimigo permanece protegido pelo anonimato e pelas traições que causa.

Arwen observava e ouvia as ruminações. E tentava junto a eles montar o quebra-cabeça. Lembrou-se de estar no Salão de Fogo, junto ao pai e aos irmãos e ouvi-los sem cansar, planos e planos tentando evitar o pior.

Quantas batalhas tinham sido ganhas sem nenhuma gota de sangue, através daquelas conversas, e o auxílio enviado a tempo. Muitas vezes, todos estiveram por um fio, e momento revelava-se outro. E foi essa conclusão, conhecedora da força de mudança que levou a rainha há uma resposta.

O olhar da rainha brilhou em satisfação e remeteu as palavras.

---O alvo é uma pessoa, as cidades são a cortina de fumaça para atrair a vítima. – ao reunir as palavras, Arwen sentiu a alegria da descoberta esvanecer. A vítima era ele. Estel, a rainha sentiu-se subitamente ferida. Antes pudera contar com o poder e alma curadoura do pai. Antes...

Se Estel fosse ferido, seria diferente. Elrond não poderia mais curá-lo. Lorde Elrond não poderia curá-la.

---Arwen, suas conclusões são precipitadas. – alegou o rei, sentindo o rumo dos pensamentos da esposa.

---Eu discordo, majestade – Aragorn estudou o amigo e irmão, Éomer o chamava daquela forma quando tencionava contrariá-lo. E sempre tinha bons argumentos.

---O raciocínio da rainha demonstra lógica e perspicácia. Os ataques visam testar sua força e por fim atingi-lo; - Éomer passou a mão pela testa, buscando afastar os pensamentos, no entanto foi impossível. --- Posso fazer uma solicitação, Majestade. – ao ver o rei concordar, Éomer prosseguiu. --- Conceda-me ir até esses vilarejos?

Elessar estudou o rosto de Éomer, eles haviam se tornado amigos, mais do que isso eram irmãos. E sabia poder conter com Éomer.

---Eu agradeço, Éomer.

---E recusa! – apontou o rei da Terra dos Cavaleiros.

---Sim, meu amigo, você tem seus próprios problemas, e disse muito bem, nosso oponente deseja espalhar o medo. E o que poderia causar mais medo do que o meu silêncio diante dessa situação. Não, Éomer, irei até o vilarejo. Sou necessário e irei. O meu destino está traçado e eu não o temo. E talvez eu não seja o alvo. Ou esqueceu do último batedor, - e um sorriso preocupado assumiu o austero rosto do rei. – como diria,Pipin, sua cabeça está a prêmio, você não pode se ausentar de Rohan, meu amigo.

A mente de Éomer concordava com os argumentos, contudo seu coração estava oprimido, ele pressentia um novo horror, em sua vida. Sentia-se impotente quanto a essas sensações, aqueles próximos ao seu coração pareciam estar seguros, e essa certeza o assustava. Quem correria risco? Todos estavam bem. Éowyn, Lothiriel, Aragorn, Arwen,seu filho e seu sobrinho, contudo aquela sensação não o deixava. Ele não era homem de acreditar em tolices, contudo aquela sensação de perda era forte. E ele sentira muitas vezes no campo de batalha. Ao ver amigos caírem, ao ver Théodred, seu primo e amigo, perder sua vida para sempre.

---Tem a minha promessa, de convocá-lo se assim for necessário. – Confie-mos, Éomer.

Aquelas palavras aos ouvidos de rei da Terra dos Cavaleiros, comprovou sua teoria, como ele, Aragorn pressentia o perigo. E essa era a decisão do seu rei. Ele não agiria diferente.

---E eu iria assim que for convocado, majestade, com sua licença. E olhou para a rainha, curvando a cabeça. ---Lady Arwen.

Ele deixou a sala, levando consigo suas preocupações e suas decisões e o pedido do rei.

O vestido de Arwen oscilou pelo vento frio da porta aberta pelo rei dos Cavaleiros, no Salão de Minas Tirith, o verde-água da roupa da rainha se confundia com os olhos acinzentados do rei de Gondor, em muito anos, ela viu a expressão de Estel determinada, em uma decisão dolorosa.

Ah, como os anos felizes podem curar e até mesmo apagar o curso da maldade. Contudo, ela retorna. E encontram os soldados prontos para uma nova batalha. Estel, não desistiria de lutar contra o mal, depois de tantos sacrifícios, e inesperadamente, Arwen sentiu em suas veias o mesmo desejo. A partida de seu pai tinha um nome e uma vontade. E cabia a ela Estrela Vespertina de seu povo, e a Estrela da Manhã dos homens lutar pela paz, que tanto havia custado a todos.

---Você irá partir. – a voz musical de Arwen, detinha notas de orgulho pelo marido, e de tristeza.

---Arwen, - ele deixou o trono e se aproximou dela, enlaçando e tomando seus lábios, cheio de paixão e com quase tanta tristeza quanto ela.

Quando ele pode sentir os lábios de Arwen sobre os seus, trocando carícias e provocações, o coração de Aragorn se despedaçou. Ele teria de partir. E ficar distante dela, mais uma vez. Depois de tantos anos. Ele a sentiu aumentar a pressão do abraço em um aconchego de fogo e de paz, pois Arwen podia combinar a água e fogo, pois ela era Manhã e Entardecer.

Arwen afastou sua boca da boca de Estel, e seus olhos estavam velados pela tristeza.

---Por quê? – a lágrima rolou no rosto dela.

---Arwen, murmurou Estel,amparando a lágrima dela com as mãos; Oh, Arwen, nós, homens somos assim. O mundo vale pela conquista e pelo poder. A paz não interessa, apenas o poder.

Os olhos dela marejaram.

---Você não é assim. – ela sabia, contudo ela nunca poderia entender como alguém poderia desejar a morte, a dor, apenas pela bela casa, e pelos escravos, pelo dinheiro, não ela nunca entenderia os homens. Arwen sentia-se completa a amar aquele homem capaz de criar, de amar e proteger, Estel tomava as pessoas sob seu escudo, sua coragem e sua luta protegia a todos. Pois ele não se escondia, ele enfrentava. Destinada a amar a coragem, destinada a amar um homem que amava há muitos. E acima de tudos a ela.

---Muitos não são. – E beijando novamente os lábios rosados da esposa, como um vinho da qual a pode-se beber durante toda a vida sem se embriagar, e nunca perder o paladar. – Ele tem de se expor, Arwen, eu preciso saber. Ele nunca deixará o recanto seguro se eu permanecer aqui. Você estará em meu pensamento, em cada passo, Arwen, à noite, me encontre nos sonhos como fez no passado. Eu estarei esperando, contudo não peça para eu ficar. Eu não terei forças se você pedir.

Arwen olhou mais uma vez para o rosto amado, sentindo as mãos dele passearem pelo seu corpo, como se temesse esquecê-lo, ou perdê-lo.

---Vá, e não tema. Eu estarei aqui, assim como Gondor, esperando por você.

---Minha rainha. Arwen. – as palavras não mais poderiam ajudá-lo. Estel contava apenas com o tempo da preparação da viagem, três dias, para estar com o filho e amar Arwen.

Tempo curto demais, para quem deseja toda uma vida, sem partidas.

A comitiva do rei deixou Minas Tirith envolta pela esperança e alegria adventas das ações do rei. Apesar dos temores, a fé em Elessar morava nos corações habitantes de Minas Tirith.

Arwen caminhava solitária, sempre sob os olhares atentos de Eldarion, muitas vezes ela passeava com o filho. Atendia com atenção e carinho os citadinos. Contudo em sua alma, ela podia sentir. Estel demoraria a voltar. A maldade estava a espreita. E ela teria de enfrentar sozinha, em Minas Tirith.

**As Lendas de Minas Tirith – o amor infeliz**

Ele estava diante do rio e viu ela se afogar, os olhos dela estavam vazios, não havia qualquer expressão; os lindos olhos verdes no passado preenchidos pelo afeto e pela amizade, ela era a personificação da doçura e do recato, e perdera-se em meio ao amor que um dia a alimentara.

---Não, Anya, não se entregue. Eu imploro. – murmurou Faramir, durante o sono.

O sono agitado e traiçoeiro, em meio aos sonhos ele se movimentava desesperado, buscando evitar o pior.

Em meio ao rio, antes tão belo, Faramir viu-a se erguer pálida e morta. Os lábios roxos, e olhar vazio.

Os lábios se moviam, contudo as palavras estavam presas, e apenas o rio parecia entender, tornando-se violento e amargo.

---Não, Anya, por favor não... – pediu ele mais uma vez, enquanto a expressão vazia dela cedia a tristeza.

"Cuidado, Faramir, cuidado" – os olhos verdes pareciam pedir.

Agitado, o rio cobria a morta, em disposição enciumada, e Faramir, mas uma vez a perdia, incapaz de salvá-la.

---Anya, por favor... – ele acordou assustado com o próprio grito, e seu rosto estava marcado pelas lágrimas. E seu choro tornou-se sentido, e repleto de feridas maquiadas com o tempo.

Faramir deixou a cama, abriu a janela, na esperança do luar lavar suas lágrimas, fazia muito tempo desde a morte de Anya, contudo ele não estava imune. Cauteloso, ele lavou o rosto, sentindo o frio da água controlar sua temperatura.

---Faramir?- Éowyn despertara, sentindo a ausência do calor do marido. – O que houve? – perguntou ao ver o traço da lágrimas lavadas.

---Eu sonhei com ela, Éowyn, pálida, triste, e isso não é bom sinal. – exclamou o irmão de Boromir, deixando sua esposa confusa.

--- Quem? – ela se ergueu, tocando o marido. – Faramir, você está gelado. O que houve, conte-me, quem é essa mulher capaz de impressioná-lo tanto? – Éowyn preocupou-se, ele tinha o aspecto doente e enfraquecido.

Faramir retornou seus olhos para a esposa. O encontro dos olhares pareceu aliviá-lo da dor sentida.

---Uma história sobre o meu passado eu não contei, querida. Uma história tão infeliz capaz de me guiar até Ithilien e por um momento pensar em agir errado com Frodo.

---Você nunca agiria errado.

---Minha querida Éowyn, disse ele, olhando nos olhos da esposa, - Eu sou tão belo aos seus olhos, quero ser assim para sempre, os dedos gentis alisaram a face da esposa, em uma promessa. – Contudo, se você soubesse a culpa que carrego. E contarei essa história para você hoje, guerreira, e espero que ainda me ame, e apesar de sofrer entenderei se não mais me quiser.

Éowyn meneou com a cabeça.

--- Que crime você pode ter cometido, Faramir para não mais desejá-lo?

---Crime é a palavra certa, querida – Faramir baixou a cabeça, cheio de dor e pela primeira vez, vergonha, - Eu matei uma mulher, Éowyn. A mais bela mulher de Minas Tirith.

Os lábios de Éowyn se entreabriram, contudo nem um som partir deles.

---Sim, é verdade.

---Eu não acredito. – negou a senhora branca.

---Então ouça a minha história, e decida se quer permanecer ao meu lado, pois esta noite eu sei que a vingança caíra sobre mim.

Éowyn sacudiu a cabeça.

--- Não! Você nunca mataria alguém inocente, muito menos uma mulher, Faramir, eu o conheço.

---Eu nunca contei sobre Anya. Apenas ouça-me, minha senhora. Apenas ouça.

_Quando Anya chegou a Minas Tirith, muitos homens se encantaram com sua beleza, seus cabelos ruivos, flamejantes, repleto de brilho, seus olhos verdes como as pedras precisas de Númenor, é claro que todos buscaram sua atenção._

_Anya, no entanto, possuía qualidades inestimáveis a uma mulher, pelos padrões dos gondorianos: ela era bela, doce, meiga, e incapaz de trair._

_Uma mulher digna de um rei. _

_Eu a achava bela, e admirava a sua doçura e recato, contudo passava meu tempo estudando, e sempre tive preferência pela mulheres voluntariosas, como o meu destino provou. _

_Anya pouca atenção prestava nos apelos dos jovens de Gondor, educada, anuia convites com sutileza. Ela não amava a nenhum deles. Até o dia que o meu irmão voltar com sua companhia do leste. Naquela época, poderia apenas cantar como um menestrel de voz doce e vazio, contudo sobre o sentimento que uniu a ambos, hoje sei o que meu irmão e Anya sentiram: amor à primeira vista._

_Posso até mesmo vê-los, Éowyn, ver o cenário,pois Boromir dividiu seu segredo comigo._

_Boromir estava na taverna alegre e animado, seus esforços resultavam em sucesso, e havia esperança em seus olhos. _

_---Não adianta, capitão. Ela não dá atenção a ninguém. E acredite, nós tentamos.. – os soldados riam-se, pois Anya estava na taverna, trabalhando e servindo aos soldados, seu sorriso alvo era discreto e sem incentivos. _

_Apesar da alegria sentida, os olhos de Boromir acompanhavam a moça por toda parte. E ao servir sua mesa, a jovem ruiva preencheu seu copo com mais vinho. Os olhos baixos se ergueram por instante, o suficiente para o capitão de Gondor perder-se no verde meigo e acanhado da jovem. _

_A jovem ruborizou, afastando-se da mesa._

_O colega de Boromir riu. _

_---Ela não é indiferente a você, meu amigo. Vá até lá, e conte-nos como é o som da voz dela. E o que mais poder descobrir._

_Os outros homens riram, exceto Boromir._

_E meu irmão não a procurou. _

_Os livros tinham o cheiro de passado, e minha mente estava impregnada com o dilema, eu tentava descobrir o que aquelas palavras significavam, antes de levar meu sonho até meu pai. Eu precisaria ter um base para o que pressentia. Mithrandir me ensinara o cuidado devido como os pergaminhos, reunidos em relatos e até mesmo livros. Os sons dos passos firmes e decididos de meu irmão chegou aos meus ouvidos._

_---Faramir, em toda a bela Minas Tirith, você consegue se esconder no local mais recluso e estranho. _

_O irmão mais novo sorriu, Boromir não conseguia entender a sua paixão pelas tradições, contudo havia respeito por sua escolha._

_---Estranho é vê-lo aqui, meu irmão._

_O semblante do capitão de Gondor pareceu intrigado, sentando-se ao lado do irmão. _

_---Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – pediu._

_---Muito bem – riu-se Faramir – vou tentar adivinhar; Boromir, você não tentou enganar Theodred novamente. – o irmão mais velho sorriu, ele quase fora bem sucedido, se o primo de Theodred, não tivesse descoberto, ele teria conseguido trazer Brego, o cavalo favorito do filho de Theodén, até Minas Tirith. _

_---Avisei que Éomer era esperto e não tem tanto senso de humor quanto Theodréd._

_---Não, o assunto é diferente. _

_---sim._

_---Hora! Beregond diz o tempo todo que é capaz ler mentes, irmãozinho, essa seria uma boa hora de utilizar esse dom, pois eu não consigo colocar em palavras._

_Faramir olhou para o irmão, desconfiado, conhecia a natureza do irmão e sabia-o capaz de artimanhas para trazer humor e amenizar as diferenças entre ele e o pai. Engenhoso, sem agir tolamente, até mesmo o pai tinha um sorriso nos olhos e nos lábios quando Boromir estava próximo. E algumas vezes este sorriso, era direcionado a ele, pois Boromir tinha a estranha capacidade de fazer o pai enxergar no filho caçula as qualidades que sozinho Faramir encontrava um abismo para demonstrar._

_Mas os olhos do irmão contavam um novo segredo._

_---Não é possível, Boromir, irá chover mithril, eu não acredito._

_---Você é bom nisso. – disse sem graça – Irá me ajudar?_

_---Eu duvido da necessidade de minha ajuda, Boromir._

_---Eu não. Ela é especial. _

_---A jovem ruiva, então. – exclamou Faramir, pois a ele a beleza da filha do taverneiro também não passara desapercebida._

_Boromir olhou para os pergaminhos sem enxergá-lo, sua memória estava presa nos olhos verdes da jovem, e da promessa lida em seu olhar._

_Quando falou novamente, as palavras vacilaram: --- Eu não a quero força-la, eu preciso saber..._

_---Se ela sente o mesmo – completou Faramir; o irmão aquiesceu. _

_---E o que oferecerá a ela, irmão? A guerra está diante de nós. Ela precisa saber disso, antes de fazer sua escolha._

_---Eu não mentirei para ela. E não poderia._

_O caçula poderia ter rido do irmão, guerreiro habilidoso, sem nada temer no campo de batalha e naquele instante, vacilante diante de uma jovem. Contudo, Faramir sentiu-se intrigado com o sentimento tão raro e profundo que habitava no irmão. E em segredo, perguntou se algum dia, sentiria essa estranha doença, destinada a felicidade mesclada a agonia e a dor, sem quaisquer hesitação, daqueles a quem a possuíam._

_---O que tenho de fazer, Boromir?_

_O sorriso do primogênito de Denethor espantou o passado da sala de tradições dos Regentes.E Boromir passou a narrar os detalhes de seu plano para conquistar o coração de Anya. E havia futuro para eles._

_Os dias correram e eu me vi envolto nessa história, trajando a roupa de mensageiro. Anya acolheu o meu irmão e seu afeto, sem restrições, pois compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento. _

_Ela amava de uma forma inesperada e inédita aos meus olhos, sem quaisquer cobrança, Anya sabia do amor e da lealdade de Boromir a Minas Tirith, e nunca se colocou entre suas tarefas, caprichosa de mais atenção. A sua amizade, Anya ofereceu a mim. E a pedido de meu irmão, seu relacionamento com a jovem foi mantido em segredo. _

_Boromir planejava levá-la ao meu pai, em seu retorno de Valfenda. _

_---Eu pressinto, Faramir, ele não pode ir. Você tem de me ajudar._

_---Anya, eu tentarei, mas você o conhece._

_---Ele o ouve, Faramir, e único que ele respeita além do pai. Ele o ouvira. Por favor, meu amigo, posso viver a espera dele – e Anya baixou a cabeça, visando esconder a lágrima – reconheço ser sua amante, e apenas Minas Tirith, tem direitos legítimos sobre ele. Contudo – e voz dela, suave baixa, - eu preciso dele vivo, pressinto a morte, Faramir , me ajude!_

_---Tentativas, todas em vão, pois meu irmão seguiu para Imladris, eu deveria ter tentado mais, eu deveria ter assumido a responsabilidade dos meus sonhos, mas não. Convencido pela astúcia e pela vontade de Boromir. E ele partiu. _

"_As lágrimas abundantes no rosto dela, o pesar nos olhos do meu irmão, varrido pela sua adoração a Torre Branca"._

"_Anya o aguardava, e fechou-se em um silêncio doloroso, e até mesmo a amizade a mim, ela retraiu, alegando que nossa semelhança provocava dor nela"_

" _E um dia, um triste dia, ouvimos o som da corneta de meu irmão." _

" _Até meu pai, empalideceu após esse dia, e parte de sua força foi roubada."_

"_Tentando esquecer ou encontrar, não sei mais, caminhei até o rio, e o encontrei, ah, eu o encontrei. Quanto dor. E muito mais, pois eu fora seguido, e Anya estava do meu lado."_

"_Sem amor nos olhos, ou dor, o vazio a tinha tomado por completo" E tentei alcança-la, no entanto o desespero a tornou veloz e ela se atirou no mesmo rio." _

" _Um destino triste e infeliz. Anya conhecia nossas lendas, mas o desespero falou mais forte. E ela amaldiçoou a si mesma ao se atirar no rio onde pousava as esperanças do Regente de Gondor. _

" _Um menestrel teria cantada a beleza daquele amor, e a imortalidade do momento, mas ninguém soube do caso de amor do meu irmão e a bela Anya. O único relato existente são as minhas lembranças". _

_" A tristeza tomou conta de mim, pois a porta entre eu e meu pai foi fechada para sempre, segui uma ordem ao qual não desejava cumprir. E quando Frodo surgiu com o Um Anel, quase tirei dele. Se os amantes morrem e o mundo cai em sombras. O único benefício é o poder, contudo envergonhei-me até mesmo do meu pensamento, pois o pequeno hobbit tinha fibra e seu seguidor, Samwise,bem, seria verdade, dizer ambos trouxeram-me de volta."_

_" O poder curador do hobbit em abrir mão do que era mais caro a ele para salvar a todos. Ah, Éowyn, a volta a Minas Tirith, o desencanto de meu pai, vê-lo afastar-se de mim, sem nada poder fazer, apenas acatar suas ordens na vã tentativa de um momento trégua entre nós. A febre, e finalmente o rei trouxe-me de volta, pensei que talvez a morte esquecida de Anya pudesse ter sido perdoada, e convalescente encontrei uma bela mulher, uma mulher ferida, e eu amei essa mulher, rezando para ela voltar sua atenção para mim. Havia nos olhos dessa mulher o abismo e a escuridão, contudo havia a valentia e paixão para lutar contra o mundo de sombras diante de nós. Eu devo ter tido algo certo, pois essa mulher correspondeu o meu amor. E até hoje sou feliz com ela." _

--- Eu não entendo qual é o seu crime, meu amigo.

Faramir olhou para a esposa.

---Todos devemos prosseguir com nossas vidas, Éowyn, é nosso direito, é o nosso dever, mas o que eu fiz, foi cruel.

Diante do olhar questionador de Éowyn.

--- Eu a esqueci, Éowyn, guardei tanto sofrimento, contudo não honrei sua memória, sua alma está sendo castigada, e eu poderia ter feito algo para deter meu irmão, ou então proteger sua essência leal, mas eu apenas a esqueci. Existe crime maior do que negar um anjo a obscuridade, minha esposa?

---O que você poderia ter feito,Faramir?

---Existe muitas formas de se dizer adeus, Éowyn, exceto soterrar as lembranças. E esta noite eu a vi em meus sonhos, uma beleza morta e fria. A meiga Anya que tantas vezes vi sorrindo doce para o meu irmão. Tornei-me o portador indigno de um amor infeliz, Éowyn. E Anya, surge, alertando-me do perigo.

---Eu não sou uma mulher de preces, meu esposo, mas posso criar algo para auxiliá-lo.

---Esta hora já passou, Éowyn, pois as lendas de Minas Tirith contam ...

---Contam...

---Apenas um grande bem pode libertar Anya, um grande bem. O que isso pode ser eu não sei.

Éowyn abraçou o marido, beijando seu rosto, seus olhos; o seu culto marido acreditava naquelas lendas, e apesar de Éowyn não sentir o mesmo, seu pai antes de perecer pelas mãos dos orc nojentos a ensinara: a fé torna a profecia real.

Sua mãe morrera de tristeza, como a dama enamorada por Boromir. Em um dia de escuridão, ela também brandira a espada, desesperada e sozinha, como seu esposo, o hobbit salvara sua vida, e evitara sua solidão.

---Deite, Faramir, feche os olhos e prometo que ao amanhecer irei trabalhar para ajudar a jovem ruiva a se libertar da maldição.

Faramir deitou-se ao lado da esposa, deixando-se acalmar, permitindo que a ternura de Éowyn, espanta-se seus medos. Contudo o princípe de Ithilien adivinhava a verdade: seus temores estariam vivos ao amanhecer.

Ele adormeceu sentindo a vigília constante da esposa, e com um pedido, e um pedido incapaz de ser atendido.

"Deixe-os livres da minha punição, deixe Éowyn e Echtelion, livres"

O Labirinto 

O rosto belo, em seu natural sem expressão, exceto o desprezo, naquele dia trazia um sorriso. E seus olhos acinzentados até mesmo brilhavam.

---Acorde, Igraine. – o toque dele sem gentileza, a despertou, como na noite anterior e nos dias antecedentes, havia uma fúria quase realizada em suas atitudes; parte de Igraine temia o que estava por vir, parte ansiava, pois a ferocidade daquele homem, aquela insatisfação constante, desesperado em tudo, sugando a vida, e bebendo e continuando com sede também atraía a haradrim, ela gostava, ela odiava.

Ela levantou ligeira, contudo seus passos não conseguiam acompanhá-lo, ele estava rápido, e a terra se dobrava a sua passagem, e as outras mulheres olhavam para ela com inveja. O homem dela era diferente. Era soberano sobre os outros.

Igraine poderia sentir pena da família do administrador da cidade, mas em fato ela sentia orgulho.

Ele era dela! Apenas dela!

Não importava se o amor sentido pertencia apenas a ela.

Doriath precisava dela.

Em um mundo onde os homens dominavam suas mulheres, e se todas eram submissas, pelo menos Doriath era um Senhor entre os homens.

Ela estava ao alcance da mão. E ele estava no topo.

Talvez ela sentisse pena do administrador e das crianças, talvez ela sofresse quando eles eram mortos.

Contudo ninguém sentira pena dela, ninguém viera por ela, e todos os que surgiram desejavam apenas criticá-la.

Doriath precisava dela, mesmo quando a desprezava. E para Igraine, distante dos contos de fadas e das mentiras dos elfos, ela era necessária.

E naquela manhã linda, em que cavalgavam juntos, ela era peça chave para o sucesso. Ela era a chave do labirinto.

O campo aberto e livre convidava Ecthelion a dar vazão a liberdade pulsante em suas veias. Seguido de perto pelo leal filho de Beregond, o garoto pouco se importava com a sua estranha imagem, um garoto de sete anos montando um belo cavalo, Arud, como fora batizado.

Ele sentia a brisa suave acariciando o seu rosto, satisfeita ao encontrar outro filho do vento.

---Não seja tolo, Bergil. Eu estarei próximo – berrou o menino tendo suas palavras carregadas pela distância.

Imitou o amigo Eldarion, e com as palavras aprendidas com ele, sussurrou palavras para o amigo de quatro patas; Arud respondeu a contento diminuindo a velocidade, até o filho de Faramir desmontar, aguardando Bergil se aproximar.

Logo, ele surgiu e não estava só. Dois cavaleiros estavam ao seu lado.

---Ah, Bergil, você tinha de fazer isso. Já disse várias vezes que não preciso ser protegido.

O cavaleiro desceu e olhou sorridente para o garoto: ---Espero que precise do seu pai.

A felicidade estampada no rosto de Ecthelion, Faramir guardaria durante toda a sua vida.

---Acredito que seja a hora de seu professor na arte da esgrima, ser substítuido, a despeito da excelência do seu professor.

Os olhos do menino brilharam:

---Pai?

---Sim, Ecthelion, a partir de agora, serei seu professor.

O outro cavaleiro desceu, tirando o elmo, revelando os cabelos dourados.

---Não seja muito generoso com ele, Faramir.

---Mãe!

---Estarei de olho em vocês. – e Éowyn se afastou, sorrindo, sob o olhar espantado do filho e brejeiro do esposo.

---Pai, de novo!

---Você não está se concentrando, Ecthelion! Em que está pensando?

O menino corou. Ele queria impressionar o pai, ele tinha tido sucesso com o tio. E com o pai...

---Nas suas expectativas. – respondeu com sinceridade.

---Não deve – Faramir discordou – em batalha seus pensamentos são apenas em sua espada e no movimento do seu adversário. A espada é você. Expectativas, entes amados, são importantes, mas não na batalha.- argumentou o pai. – Em luta, sua mente é o elemento mais importante, nunca o seu coração, muito menos sua vaidade.

---Isso não é vaidade, pai – arrematou o Ecthelion, contrariado.

Faramir baixou a espada, e olhou severo para o filho.

---Aprenda essa lição: a vaidade é o que desejamos que outros pensem de nós. E orgulho o que pensamos de nós mesmos. São utéis no dia a dia, em uma batalha são a causa da morte de muitos soldados.

O garoto não se deu por vencido, o conceito do pai contrariava as lendas, as grandes histórias dos guerreiros. Qual era o problema de ser admirado? E de se sentir bem com isso? O rei Éomer, seu tio era respeitado por ser um grande guerreiro. O grande Elessar não tinha enfrentado o Inominado em sua própria casa? E vencido. Ganhando fama e a mão da Estrela Vespertina.

---Pai, senhor – ajuntou com respeito, enquanto a espada tremia em sua mão sob o olhar perspicaz da mãe.- Enquanto ao rei,e ao tio Éomer. Eles não são orgulhosos e vaidosos?

Éowyn ergueu a sobrancelha, contudo de seus lábios nenhuma palavra saiu. Faramir havia se metido naquela história de conceitos, bem ele saberia a saída. E ela estava se divertindo. E aprendera como deixar o senhor das tradições sem palavras, faria o filho participar mais das reuniões, todos tinham muito a aprender com Ecthelion.

---Não – respondeu Faramir, seguro. – Seu tio e o rei Elessar possuem honra. Eles são respeitados pois todos sabem o que seriam capazes de fazer, no amor que sentem pelo seu reino. E na capacidade de se desprender do que lhe mais caro para defender a todos.

---Desprender?

---Sim, Ecthelion, desprender, como Frodo destruiu o Um e não mais vive na Terra-Média. Como seu tio Boromir, defendendo Minas Tirith e os hobbits, a Honra, filho, é o verdadeiro legado.

---Pai?

---Eu posso ser honrado?

---A honra habita no seu coração, mas você tem de treinar sua espada. A forma de lutar revela as qualidades do homem. Uma luta limpa, sem traições. E mesmo assim, você ainda verá a morte, apenas um homem honrado que lutou limpo, pode olhar para os olhos do inimigo sem culpa. Honra, Ecthelion. Vamos voltar a luta?

---Sim.

E as espadas brandiram novamente, golpes suaves, gentis quase, Faramir ensinava para o filho como mover os pés, a altura da espada, aulas ensinadas antes, contudo o garoto absorvia concentrado, Bergil e a mãe o ensinara; Faramir adiantava os conhecimento, ele ensinava Ecthelion os primeiros passos como homem.

Faramir rodopiava o filho sob os risos de Éowyn e Bergil, quando as trovoadas soaram.

O lago distante brilhante e cristalino tornou-se um vidro frio, como se o inverno caísse entre eles.

Em um salto, eles se uniram procurando ver o que seus corações sentiram: o perigo.

Os cavalos fugiram assustados, e som ritmo e pecaminoso feria os ouvidos, o som de corações se partindo unidos ao tambor da vitória dos criminosos.

"Não" – pensou Faramir, olhou para Éowyn e o rosto dela estava apagado pela névoa acentuado, uma parede se levantara entre eles.

---Bergil, tire-os daqui – gritou Faramir, mas a parede se erguia cada vez mais alta.

Um labirinto surgiu entre eles.

Bergil agarrou a mão da dama branca. E correu entre o labirinto.

---Bergil, solte-me, eu tenho de voltar.

---Não.

---Como não? – gritou Éowyn, histérica – esse maldito labirinto não irá me afastar de meu marido e do meu filho. Eu vou voltar.

Bergil tentou detê-la, contudo ela escapou de suas mãos, correndo sendo seguida pelo filho de Beregond.

---Milady – chamou Bergil.

Entre a escuridão, ele surgiu, os olhos acinzentados e os cabelos castanhos, segurando a senhora branca.

---Eu sabia que o encontraria. – exclamou feliz.

---eu também, milady.

Éowyn engoliu em secos, os olhos eram frios, e sem o calor da voz de Faramir.

Ele a segurou pelo punho, ferindo com sua mão pesada e cruel.

---como Denethor previu, uma mulher inferior.

Éowyn debateu-se, lutando contra o homem de Númenor.

---Solte-a! – exclamou Bergil, ao encontrar o casal, com a espada em punho.

Doriath gargalhou.

---Cale-se, o labirinto me protege, moleque. – exclamou com desprezo; Bergil prosseguiu, avançando sob seu opositor.

---Moleque! Eu disse para não se meter.

Obedecendo a voz do homem, o labirinto se moveu.

E Bergil também.

Enfrentando.

O movimento foi rápido, e Éowyn nunca vira ninguém lutar daquela forma... ele tinha fome de sangue. Independente do inimigo. Os primeiros cortes surgiram na pele de Bergil. E a cada corte um riso, e a cada gota que pingavam no solo, os olhos cinzas se tornavam negro.

Ela viu o rapaz perder o equilíbrio, e cair. Desarmada, pois o cavalo detinha sua espada, Éowyn faz a única coisa que poderia: saltou sobre o homem, utilizando suas unhas par rasgar a pele do demônio.

---Maldita – gritou Doriath, e ergueu sua mão veloz, vendo o arrogante olhar da esposa de Faramir.

A mão de Doriath deteve-se no ar.

---Ninguém toca na minha esposa – anunciou Faramir, segurando o braço de Doriath.

---Escapou do Labirinto? Pensa isso mesmo, Faramir, que depois de anos, me venceria tão facilmente?

---Bergil, tire Éowyn daqui, rápido.

O garoto ouviu a ordem e vencendo a lerdeza provocando pelo sangue que escorria, um sangue estranho vermelho misturado ao negro. Ele ergueu-se e puxou Éowyn, com uma força inesperada.

---Lembra-se de mim, Faramir?

Os pensamentos de Faramir deixaram a esposa relutante em partir e o leal Bergil fechados em um novo labirinto. E voltou-se para o estranho.

O rosto dele era familiar, e uma risada doce, invadiu sua memória.

Anya.

_---Ouça-me, Faramir, não dê atenção a Doriath!_

_---Ele é melhor amigo de Boromir, Anya._

_---Preste atenção, Faramir, ele é maligno. Não confie nele!_

Doriath Celeb, o amigo de Boromir, expulso da cidade, antes da partida do irmão.

---Doriath?

---Sim. – baixou sua espada, pois o labirinto se movera novamente.

---Os ataques...

---Eu fico contente que tanto estudo tenha dado em algum resultado. Uma vez que sabemos como seu manejo da espada é deficiente. – escarneceu Celeb.- Agora, ajoelhe-se.

---Que absurdo! Eu nunca faria isso.

O outro riu.

---Nunca? Igraine, traga-o. – ordenou Doriath.

Uma mulher de cabelos negros surgiu, e seu filho estava com ela; a mulher acariciava uma faca no pescoço do filho.

Os olhos de Ecthelion retinha as lágrimas, e um pedido de desculpas, ele ouvira as vozes dos pais, mas eles estavam em outro sentido e o garoto pensou em pedir ajuda a bela haradrim em sua frente. E ela o levara até ali. Com uma faca.

---Ajoelhe-se, Faramir. Ou seu filho morre.

---Você não fará isso. Já foi um soldado de Gondor.

---E seu irmão me expulsou, Faramir, lembra-se disso? – aquilo ainda provocava dor em Celeb, talvez a única coisa que ainda doesse.- Boromir me expulsou por sua causa. Não serei indulgente com você, traidor. Ajoelhe-se, e não pense que a mulher está blefando. Ela é minha, Faramir, e meu desejo é uma ordem para Igraine.

A haradrim desceu a faca do pescoço para o braço, e afundou a lâmina para provar e o sangue de Ecthelion correu, e o garoto segurou o grito e as lágrimas, ao ver o sangue avermelhado escorrer pelo chão e os olhos de Celeb enegrecerem.

---Garoto corajoso. Tem certeza que é o seu filho, Faramir? Ajoelhe-se!

O movimento foi lento e doloroso. E os joelhos pareciam estar endurecidos. De repente, ele lembrou de suas próprias palavras, desistir daquilo que lhe era mais caro.

Ele teria de abrir mão de seu orgulho, naquele momento.

Quando finalmente ele se ajoelhou. Doriath, completou:

---Os orcs encontraram sua esposa e o moleque, Faramir. Eu levarei os corpos deles até você, em seu novo lar.

As palavras mal deixaram os lábios de Doriath, e os orcs surgiram, segurando o filho de Denethor, e cortando sua pele, até o sangue empapar sua camisa.

---não o matem, ele não serve morto. Faramir é o começo, será minha moeda de troca com o rei de Gondor. Leve o traidor e seu filho.

Dois orcs golpearam Faramir, que caiu em um sono inquieto.

---quando ele acordar, a mente dele estará aberta para a minha.

Igraine se aproximou junto com o menino silencioso.

--- Viu seu pai, garoto? Covarde,não é? Ele parece diferente quando não está cercado pelos soldados.

O menino ergueu o pescoço em desafio, segurando o braço, buscando reter o sangue.

---Você foi expulso de Gondor? Pelo meu tio? – o homem fechou o semblante. – Teria sido por covardia?

---não me faça perder a cabeça, garoto,podemos ser amigos.

---eu tenho amigos. Você não é um deles. – exclamou o garoto.

--- Veremos. Igraine, leve-o, vamos ver quanto tempo essa lealdade ao pai se mantêm.

O orc voltou do grupo, ferido, e a parede do labirinto se moveu.

Doriath fechou os olhos com raiva.

---Onde está o garoto e a mulher?

---O veneno, senhor, foi em excesso.

---Como assim?

---O veneno aplicado na espada, o senhor se excedeu, o menino se tornou furioso e matou vários de nossos orcs.

Doriath sorriu.

---não me importo. Onde o garoto e a mulher forem estaram levando a loucura, junto com eles.

E em breve, todas as cidades serão nossas. Eles espalharam a loucura.

O riso ficou preso aos lábios de Doriath.

Sua vingança começara.

Lady Éowyn


	5. A Casa da Loucura

Se Você Partir

_**Capítulo 5 : A Casa da Loucura.**_

O labirinto esvaneceu, levando consigo o príncipe de Ithilien e seus sequestradores. A força maligna deixou para trás apenas os sobreviventes do ataque. Ithilien ressurgiu, mas sua beleza era triste, queixosa do amante roubado.

O jovem soldado de Ithilien lutava a cada momento para manter suas forças, a espada do inimigo inesperado estava envenenada, Bergil percebeu; mas não havia tempo para pensar em cuidados médicos, suas energias não o abandonariam, ele tinha de deixar sua senhora em um local seguro, para retornar e lutar por Faramir.

Sua visão estava turva e ele sentia no cheiro do próprio hálito, o odor da morte.

---Não, eu não posso pensar em derrota, - resmungou Bergil; não podia pensar dessa maneira, ou fracassaria, lutava contra o próprio corpo e contra Éowyn, a senhora de sua terra debatia-se para retornar e buscar o marido e filho; o labirinto maldito ficava para trás a cada passo, até desaparecer por completo. E intimamente, o filho de Beregond perguntou-se qual seria o objetivo daquela passagem sem perseguidores. E mais uma vez, constatou: ele não queria saber a resposta, se soubesse talvez não tivesse forças;a sua mente parecia traí-lo a cada segundo; sua estrela guia era sua vontade e a promessa que fizera ao príncipe de Ithilien: defender a família de Faramir, família resumida a uma esposa histérica e indócil.

O ar ficou mais pesado e seu corpo transpirava cansado e dolorido; Bergil passou a sentir nojo de si mesmo, pois exalava morte e putrefação. Que veneno maldito seria aquele?

Sentiu a dama branca parar de se debater ou teria sido ele, exausto e incapaz de sentir o peso?

Ele ouviu um baque no chão, mas não conseguiu olhar.

A imagem de seu passado desfilou e ele estava cego ao presente.

Bergil esticou o pescoço tentando ver a entrada dos soldados do regente. Eles voltaram! – gritou Bergil.

Éowyn assistia a cena,assustada;lançada ao chão pelo protetor que antes se esforçara em controlar seus movimentos. O menino falava sozinho e não a via. Ela não estava presente na mente ferida de Bergil.

Ela trincou os dentes com raiva.

---Labirinto maldito! – berrou para a visão deserta, as flores haviam desaparecido. Apenas a névoa restava em sua mente torturada, impotente. Onde estava a sua bela Ithilien?

Ela correu atrás de Bergil, ele resmungava algo, falando alto. E seus olhos fixos em algum lugar onde também não havia paz.

_Ele tinha medo e lutava para não demonstrar; e Pippin estava ao seu lado respondendo suas perguntas. Bergil sorriu, o periath espantou sua tristeza, Faramir voltava a cidade apenas para partir novamente. _

_---Não, - ele gritou, contra as sombras – Minas Tirith estava em chamas, as bestas do Inominado soltas. Nazgûls e sua cidade morria. _

_E houve uma mudança no vento. E eles chegaram, trazendo esperança. Os cavaleiros de Théoden._

_---Morte! – gritou o rei, soberbo em seu cavalo e na cidadela homens adultos não tiveram vergonha de chorar diante da beleza daquele gesto, em Minas Tirith, todos gritavam, aplaudindo o Senhor dos Cavalos..._

_---Morte! _

_E eles lutaram dentro e fora de Minas Tirith e Bergil sentiu orgulho de ser um homem. O sangue corria em suas veias, atitudes o levaria a nobreza. _

_E o Nazgûl gritou, em desprezo, atirando o rei aliado a morte; contudo a maré mudou e o Nazgûl encontrou a morte e o rei Théoden a imortalidade nas canções dos homens de Gondor e em sua própria terra._

_As lembranças eram traiçoeiras e cobiçava o sofrimento do menino soldado; Bergil reviu o rosto do amado filho do regente marcado pela morte e chorou. _

_"Eles não teriam paz?" – perguntou o garoto entre as lágrimas. Tendo como resposta o olhar compassivo do nobre Mithrandir._

_Sua prece foi ouvida e o Grande Rei de Gondor voltou: poderoso como a luz do dia e sábio como o entardecer, trazendo Faramir dos mortos e uma nova vida para todos e o perdão para o seu pai. _

_Ele reviu o casamento do príncipe de Ithilien e sentiu o poder do primeiro momento que vira a mesma bela mulher da Terra-Média, sua rainha, Lady Arwen._

_Os momentos de sua vida trazidos pela febre voraz, brincou com os sentimentos e sensações do rapaz._

_Bergil entendeu, com as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos cinzentos. _

---Estou morrendo, milady – disse o filho de Beregond, na única frase lúcida a Éowyn

---Não. – negou com a voz preenchida pela dor, ao ouvir o rapaz. O desejo de voltar e auxiliar o marido massacrou seu coração,contudo ela não podia abandonar aquele rapaz corajoso e gentil, amigo de seu filho e apesar de ser uma mulher que ainda descobria a capacidade de amar, a dama branca surpreendeu-se com a ternura pelo filho de Beregond, o garoto meigo e falante que trouxera flores na cerimônia de seu casamento e nunca tivera uma palavra de crítica, quando ela podia perceber o desgosto de muitos em Gondor pela escolha de Faramir.

Bergil tinha sido seu amigo e como o pai seu caráter digno cativara seu respeito e angariou sua afeição. Um irmão mais novo, as lágrimas e o desespero febril tomou conta da dama de Ithilien.

---Bergil, o que fizeram a você, meu menino? – disse a dama, chorando seu desespero, ela estava perdida; ela estava sozinha pela primeira vez em oito anos.

E desesperada para viver, desesperada por Faramir e seu filho.

Se Éowyn fosse uma mulher de preces,.ela teria rezado, contudo a dama branca desconhecia palavras de conforto e ela fez da raiva sua bandeira, do desespero sua munição, ergueu-se usando suas armas: o ódio e a raiva e caminhou, passos e passos, carregando o filho de Beregond consigo, a dor machucava seus ossos e seu conforto era pensar na sua espada cortando o inimigo, os lábios brancos e frios contorcidos em dor, devorando a alma infeliz como ela, exausta, mas firme, Bergil viveria e com esse pensamento, caminhava, caminhava até encontrar o destino de seu coração, um nome poderoso que no passado trouxera esperança e luz.

---Lady Arwen – gemeu Bergil, delirante enquanto Éowyn reunia suas forças para carregá-lo.

A dama branca apertou os olhos! E as lágrimas grossas caíram a terra. As lágrimas de dor e do esforço, Bergil era um menino aos seus olhos, até aquele episódio, no deserto de seu desespero ela viu sua coragem e a força de homem dentro do menino. E ele pesava como um adolescente!

---Tola... Eu procurei a morte honrosa nos Campos de Pellenor, se eu soubesse... – Éowyn ajeitou o braço de Bergil em seu ombro – Não vou me entregar – brigou com o corpo e com o destino, os seus sapatos sujos. E a roupa amarrotada.

---Lady Arwen – gemeu o menino.

Éowyn estancou o passo, recuperando o fôlego. "Lady Arwen?" – perguntou irritada. Ela carregava o rapaz e ele perguntava pela dama de Gondor.

" Só pode ser castigo!" pensou exasperada. Olhou para o rosto do rapaz preparada para ralhar. A palidez mortal tinha tomado conta do rosto de Bergil.

--- Oh, deuses, Bergil. – e acariciou o rosto do rapaz, com ternura maternal. – Se precisa tanto dela... Nós iremos até lá – pediu arrependida da exasperação anterior.

---Respire, Bergil. Por favor, eu o levarei até sua bela rainha. Resista, não me deixe. Posso tolerar seu pedido, mas não morra...

O menino olhou para Éowyn, em um pedido desesperado que cortou o coração da senhora branca. Ela teria de engolir seu orgulho e sua má vontade com a esposa de Elessar, Bergil estava acima de seu capricho.

Irracional e desesperada ela tomou o caminho mais longo, deixando Ithilien para trás, não pensou na terra que tinha de defender, obrigou-se a esquecer sua família, tomando para si, a vida de Bergil. Se conseguisse salvar Bergil, poderia encontrar o marido e o filho, acreditou.

Em seu coração, ela voltava para as Casas de Cura.

Ela buscava Minas Tirith.

Sem saber que levava a loucura junto com ela.

Minas Tirith 

O portão abriu ao sinal do mensageiro, o rosto élfico escondia a preocupação de sua busca.

---Sejam gentis, homens de Gondor, nossa carga é preciosa.

Eldarion desceu os lances da escada em disparada.

---Legolas! Você os encontrou!

---Sim,- mas o riso deixara o rosto belo do guerreiro silvestre, - eles estão feridos, Eldarion, e o menino talvez não resista essa noite.

O filho do rei não se abalou.

---A cura habita em Minas Tirith, Legolas – ajuntou o Eldarion, causando espanto no guerreiro. O belo filho de Arwen tinha um ar mágico e sedutor, o arqueiro percebeu o estranho laço do destino, pois Eldarion espelhava o pai, sua honra e sua esperança.

Legolas curvou a cabeça, escondendo a lágrima que teimava em surgir em seu rosto. A ausência das estrelas fora o sinal.

E ele não pudera ajudar.

A Torre Branca brilhou majestosa, a mulher cuidava dos doentes com cautela e respeito, mas suas mãos tremiam, o ferimento do rapaz era fatal.

Envenenamento. Uma erva antiga e poderosa.

A mulher idosa ergueu os olhos tristes e encontrou os olhos da rainha.

E mais uma vez, impressionou-se com a transparência dela. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela podia sentir e entender a preocupação da esposa do rei.

Yoreth leu a determinação.

" Como vou contar a ela? O garoto está condenado." – ao mero pensamento, ela viu a intensidade aumentar nos olhos da rainha. Arwen Undómiel não estava acostumada com a morte. Yoreth encontrou algo em comum com a senhora de Gondor, ela também tentava despistar a morte.

O Diretor se aproximou, meneando a cabeça em respeito.

---Lady Arwen, os ferimentos do rapaz são mortais. Ele é um filho de Gondor, estou usando todos os meus conhecimentos, mas...

---Ele precisa do meu pai. – relembrou Arwen, fechada pelo lamento.

O Diretor anuiu.

---E Éowyn?

---A doença dela também é estranha, milady, suas palavras são desconexas e cheias de ódio. – o Diretor das Casas de Cura fez uma pausa --- Ela também foi envenenada, Lady Arwen.

O sábio curador se calou. Havia algo pior.

---Acredito, milady, que o rapaz de alguma forma a contaminou, a doença é contagiosa.

Arwen pode ler as entrelinhas. Esse fora o único motivo de serem encontrados. O atacante assim o quis.

---Eles devem ser isolados, mas não desrespeitados.

---Milady?

Arwen olhou para o ancião, as marcas do rosto do homem contava a seus olhos a história dele. Um homem dedicado a lutar contra morte, mesmo quando perdia. Um curador como seu pai.

---Algumas das enfermeiras estão com medo! – sussurrou o diretor, como se tal atitude o envergonhasse.

---Existe alguma voluntária? – perguntou Arwen, buscando os leitos com o olhar até por fim encontrar Éowyn febril em seu sonho, agitada e triste.

---Apenas Yoreth, milady. Contudo ela precisa repousar.

---Entendo. – Arwen considerou as palavras do Diretor – dentro de duas horas a substituta estará aqui. Yoreth pode permanecer mais duas horas?

---Sim, milady. – e após reverência deixou-a sozinha.

As vozes irritadas, Arwen reconheceu com facilidade, com Estel e Éomer afastados, os conselheiros da cidade, adentraram os salões, ressabiados e preocupados, as notícias chegavam de todos os lados. Orcs atacavam sem piedade. E agora, a esposa do filho de Denethor repousava nas Casas de Cura e o Faramir e Ecthelion sequestrados. As vozes sussurradas ganhavam corpo e união.O rei no vilarejo próximo a Rohan, a preocupação e a revolta deles alertava Arwen do perigo de seus corações. Eles temiam. E o medo deles destruia a força da recuperação. Quando Arwen sentou-se em seu trono, altiva e bela, sabia que seria testada em sua competência e em sua paciência. Ela era rainha dos homens.

Ela ouviu. Cada uma das delegações e preocupações. E entendeu as entrelinhas nas frases.

Após silêncio estudado, Arwen finalmente falou:

Olhou para o pai de Lothíriel, estranhamente ela sentiu ser um dos poucos amigos que tinha naquela sala.

---Concordo com sua proposta, a segunda e a terceira companhia deve visitar os vilarejos e providenciar medicamentos e comida, a partir deste momento. – Ao seu sinal, um soldado partiu para cumprir a ordem.

---E quanto a Ithilien, milady? – perguntou o mensageiro de Beregond, regente da cidade.

---Ithilien continua sob os cuidados de Beregond, pois essa foi a escolha do príncipe Faramir, contudo enviarei ajuda. – O olhar da rainha caiu sob a sala com a força da lâmina de uma espada.--- Algum voluntário para a expedição?

O silêncio na sala causou desconforto, Arwen podia ler na mente e nos olhares a verdade, Ithilien seria a próxima cidade a ser atacada.

Imrahil levantou-se. E fez reverência.

---Se a minha rainha permitir.

Arwen sorriu.

---O reino de Gondor fica em dívida com sua presteza e coragem, Imrahil de Dol Amroth.

Havia orgulho e uma sinceridade desconcertante nas palavras seguintes no sogro de Éomer.

---Faramir é nosso parente e querido amigo, milady. Trata-se de um dever e motivo de honra.

Legolas sentiu a tensão se dissipar entre os homens. Ser governado por uma mulher era estranho ao mundo dos homens. E poucos reconheciam as qualidades de uma líder, percebia o desafio de Arwen e tinha de admitir ela comportava-se de forma esplêndida. Estel ficaria encantado quando ele contasse.

O princípe de Mirkwood lamentou: "- o que passou pela minha cabeça para não acompanhá-lo em sua última jornada?" Sua omissão causou estranheza, em todos, exceto em Gimli.

Ele viu Arwen fortificar o palácio: seus passos decididos, sua voz acalentou e orientou os citadinos. O dia estava em seu fim e mais uma vez, Legolas perguntou-se o que estaria fazendo naquela cidade quando Arwen podia tomar conta de suas obrigações com desenvoltura.

A sensação de perigo, entretanto não o abandonava. E fechou os olhos , certo de que sua noite seria interrompida.

Os doentes descansavam, o sono agitado fez a serva caminhar com cuidado, eles gemiam, murmuravam, choravam. A serva observou a febre aumentar.

---Jovem, o que está fazendo? – perguntou o Diretor.

A serva baixou os olhos e aproximou-se dos armários brancos, repletos de medicamentos e ervas, umideceu o pano na erva doce e com cautela passou na fronte do doente.

---Você ficará bom. Eu prometo – exclamou a serva, iniciando seu trabalho.

Durante a noite oito leitos transformaram-se em vinte e cinco e a serva, calada e solitária, cuidava de cada um dos doentes, vendo-os piorar: murmurando palavras agressivas, muitas vezes, agressivos, eles agarravam seu braço e cuspiam palavras de terror e ódio.

---Tome cuidado, jovem. – pediu o Diretor ao ver a jovem enfermeira.

A moça virou-se e olhou para o Diretor, com uma exclamação nos olhos.

---Eu a amo muito, jovem e mesmo assim meus pensamentos estão negros quando olho para você. Sinto raiva, ódio. Cuidado.

A jovem silenciou.

---Não entendo.

---Existe um brilho em sua passagem, Lady Arwen, seu disfarce não engana a ninguém, muito menos seus amigos. – ao vê-la negar com veemência, o diretor interrompeu – Lady Arwen, esteve a noite toda ao lado dos doentes, ofereceu conforto, cuidados e paliativos para dor, entenda, nada disso mudou a disposição deles. Na verdade, a cada cuidado seu, eles se tornam mais agressivos.

---Eu não os abandonarei, meu amigo. Não há voluntárias, sabe disso. – ajuntou a serva/rainha, tendo os cabelos longos e negros revelados, pelo lenço caído.

O Diretor sorriu. --- Eu sei, pois é a nossa Estrela da Manhão como foi a Estrela de seu povo, mas ouça um velho homem, milady, existe uma maldade nesse sono. E a ordem de meus pensamentos a indica como alvo.

Arwen piscou. E seus olhos briharam de dor.

---O senhor me atacaria? – perguntou Undómiel.

---Eu cortaria minha mão antes de levantá-la contra a rainha de Gondor, mas olhe ao redor, vinte cinco doentes . Em uma noite. Milady, não entendo de assuntos de guerra, mas conheço uma epidemia quando ela surge. A luz deve ser eclipsada. Fuja, milady e leve o seu filho consigo. Na ausência do rei, a rainha é a luz – enquanto falava o sábio ancião sentia seu corpo mudar, uma raiva crescia dentro dele. E as glórias na vida que lhe foram roubadas surgiam uma a uma.

E ele um homem capaz de curar, sentiu em suas veias o frêmito de destruir. Ele tinha poder, mas algo o impedia. A mulher a sua frente. Ela era tão bela: seus cabelos negros iluminavam como uma noite estrelada, os olhos azuis detinham doçura e compaixão, vestida como uma serva, em trajes severos e escuros. A luz que provinha dela parecia aumentar.

Contudo, ele sentia que poderia matá-la. Elfos podem morrer, ele poderia expulsá-la. Acusá-la de traidora e estrangeira como de fato ela era. Ela não merecia estar ali, ela não podia estar ali.

E a raiva crescia. O Diretor segurou a cabeça com as mãos.

"Pare, Pare, deixe-me em paz" gritou o diretor. Arwen venceu a distância e tentou se aproximar.

---Afaste-se, milady, afaste-se ou eu juro que a matarei.

Os doentes agitaram-se e as palavras desconexas tornaram-se um coral:

VOCÊ NÃO MERECE! VOCÊ NÃO MERECE! LADRA! - os gritos se tornavam mais altos e fortes. Ensurdecedores. A voz da loucura rompia o silêncio da noite, partindo o tempo de paz.

O Diretor aproximou-se de Arwen, e seus olhos continham uma raiva profunda, ela encostou-se no armário, esquivando-se do ódio nos olhos dele.

A voz soou baixa, cheia de desespero quando finalmente o Diretor falou:

---Milady. Perdoe-me. – e antes que Arwen pudesse fazer algo ele se atirou sobre o armário quebrando o vidro e cortando a própria pele.

Arwen permaneceu estarrecida com a cena, vendo o Diretor sangrar. Ela sentiu-se puxada.

---Arwen – a voz disse com doçura.

Ela não se moveu ou respondeu, incapaz de compreender tanto sofrimento, ela poderia sufocar, pois a respiração lhe faltava, a dor humana era tão intensa, palpável. Como um corpo tão frágil pode suportar tanto sofrimento ou deter tanta coragem?As lágrimas rolavam e ela soluçava, ela sentiu as mãos fortes e delicadas secarem suas lágrimas.

---Legolas, ele se feriu para não me matar. O que está acontecendo?

O elfo chamou Yoreth para cuidar dos ferimentos do Diretor, este abandonou a sala com o olhar vazio, Legolas viu os traços de um corpo sem alma; havia sido roubada.

Ele se voltou a Arwen.

---Iremos descobrir, Evenstar. Vamos descobrir. – disse com o coração aflito, ao menos entendia porque deixara Estel partir sozinho, todos partiam para defender terras distantes e era Minas Tirith que estava sob ataque.

Cauteloso, Legolas levou o Diretor a uma sala próxima, cuidando ao máximo de seus ferimentos. Seus olhos buscavam a rainha a todo o momento. Foi assim, que ele viu Éowyn desperta de seu sono, com aparência doentia aproximar-se da rainha como uma sombra negra.

---Lady Arwen, perdoe-me, não era a minha intenção. – disse sem a altivez característica, em fato sua voz estava preenchida pelo medo e pela dor.

Arwen apenas anuiu.

---Eu entendo.

Éowyn discordou.

---Não, você não entende nada. Olhe para fora, rainha – não havia respeito em sua voz, apenas ódio. ---Ele me achou, ele me encontrou. Depois de tanto tempo. Olhe para fora e deixe de ser cega!

Legolas correu até a esposa de Faramir, ela estava fora de si, poderia muito bem, atentar contra a vida da rainha.

---Veja! – gritou Éowyn desesperada.

E a rainha buscou a causa da loucura da esposa de Faramir, temendo pela sua sanidade.

Os portões de Minas Tirith fechados e soberanos, não conseguiam esconder a figura sinistra que aguardava, pois ele era alto, poderoso e maligno.

Éowyn gritou mais uma vez : - Ele me encontrou!

Arwen sentiu-se empalidecer pela figura impossível, não era ilusão de Éowyn.

Ela viu o rei bruxo Angmar.

"Estel, o que devo fazer?" – pensou enfim. Ela estava fechada entre amigos ensandecidos na Casa da Loucura.

próximo capítulo: Vidas Entrelaçadas.

Lady Éowyn


	6. Vidas Entrelaçadas

Se Você Partir

Vidas Entrelaçadas

Nota da Autora: meus agradecimentos ao Grupo Tolkien e ao momento que nossas vidas se entrelaçaram.

Este tema dentro da fic- Vidas Entrelaçadas- ficou imenso, conclusão eu tive de dividi-lo em três partes. Para facilitar a leitura, daquelas que agradeço por sempre acompanharem o meu trabalho. E pela paciência aos meus erros. Obrigada.

**" Alcançar a união através da individualidade não era a forma verdadeira de viver? A unidade não era o bem último, e a individualidade o caminho para alcançá-la? Não deveríamos descobrir e conhecer nossa própria individualidade antes de podermos nos unir a qualquer coisa que não seja nós mesmos? "**

**A Janela do Meio – Elisabeth Goudge**

Os raios do sol banhavam com sua energia a bela floresta, contudo a Luz anterior não poderia ser restabelecida. As cantigas, as ações e até mesmo a graciosidade pareciam carecer de brilho.

A Senhora da Luz partira, chorava as árvores; lágrimas furtivas surgiam tantas vezes nos últimos anos, as vozes elevadas da emoção da saudade cantava canções e Lothlórien suspirava, exalando vida e encantamento aos olhos dos edain.

As notícias recentes, no entanto, preenchera o coração do lorde elfo de tristeza, uma tristeza diferente da partida da esposa e companheira.

Celeborn fechou os olhos, o rosto inteligente e sagaz ficou marcado pela dor profunda dos desafios de uma nova era. Sua missão estava chegando ao início do fim. O desafio a sua frente exigiria toda a sua energia. E apenas Nienna, a Valar triste e sábia poderia orientá-lo.

O verde fortalecia sua alma, "alma" – pensou Celeborn, "um nome bonito e mágico, os edain tinham seus momentos". Sem surpresa, ele viu os netos trilhando o caminho até o talan. O lorde elfo estudou os netos, duas imagens de um espelho. Idênticas na aparência e completas na irmandade. Os cabelos negros e o andar altivo, a postura elegante e infinda compaixão. A rebeldia de Elhorir, a sabedoria de Elladan. Arco e flecha, lâmina e espada. A demostranção única do equilíbrio dos Valar na natureza dos seres.

"Elladan e Elhorir" – sua esposa conseguira, com um talento único, disfarçar sua preferência. A ousadia de Elhorir a encantava e Galadriel revelava seu orgulho em suas conversas pelo gêmeo mais jovem." – relembrou o sábio, com uma pontada de dor".

O esposo da Senhora da Luz sabia não ser bem sucedido em esconder sua preferência, desde o nascimento idolatrava o pequeno Elladan, aos seus olhos o primogênito de Elrond tinha a força da cura, um poder assombroso e belíssimo, poucos sabem reconhecer o valor. Além do conhecimento, Elladan possuía o toque do curador.

O toque nascia de uma grande alma com a capacidade de cura as mais profundas feridas, além dos julgamentos. Um caráter onde a vida do próximo era a própria.

Elladan doava o sopro concedido pelos Valar. E estava a um passo de seu desafio vital. As folhas se agitaram em resposta. Lórien amava seus netos, como ele os amava. Celeborn sorriu, esperançoso e havia Arwen. Melodiosa Arwen, capaz de derretar a geleira dos corações dos homens e trazer poesia à crueldade humana.

---Meu senhor – reverenciou o mais velho dos gêmeos. – Os olhos e cabelos negros estavam toldados pela preocupação.

"Meu querido Elladan" – pensou, mas seus olhos desta vez estavam frios, Celeborn controlou sua emoção.

---Celeborn – Elhorir curvou-se graciosamente, mantendo em seus olhos a expressão rebelde.

Adotando uma postura altiva, Celeborn convidou-os a sua mesa, ágeis, um jovem elfo serviu seu senhor e sua família, deixando-os a sós.

---Meu senhor, começou Elladan, um ataque a Minas Tirith! Os pesadelos negros atingiram Gondor e Angmar retornou dos mortos.

Elhorir interrompeu:

---Minas Tirith foi cercada pela loucura e pelos fantasmas, nunca nenhuma profecia previu tamanha maldição! E Estel, o rei está em um vilarejo em Rohan, impossibilitado de voltar. Informantes alegam a impossibilidade de entrar na cidade. Arwen está sozinha em uma Casa de Loucura! – alegou exasparedo, passando a mão no cabelo negro, com o rosto contorcido pela preocupação.- Precisamos da sua sabedoria, vovô.

A palavra inesperada dos lábios do neto apertou o coração do lorde elfo. Entendia a profecia de Elrond e lamentou estar na Terra-Média para causar desgosto aos netos. A narração apressada mostrava com eficácia o tormento da alma dos gêmeos.

Arwen. Seus netos racionais e sagazes eram incapazes de ignorar a paixão quando algo afetava a irmã caçula. Os deuses conheciam o amor desmedido dos irmãos, pois fora eles, que plantara a emoção em seus corações.

Celeborn bebericou a bebida sem prazer. Suas palavras não trariam consolo e levaria tempo até os netos entenderem suas ações. Talvez algum dia, mas certamente não hoje...

---Não existe conselho que posso oferecer, Elhorir. – disse em palavras enérgicas, sem nenhuma compaixão no olhar Em fato, a expressão abandonara o rosto do lorde elfo.

Percebeu o sobressalto dos netos, buscando evitar a emoção. " Galadriel, preciso tanto de você! Você entenderia!".

---O quê?

---Arwen escolheu seu caminho, ela terá de cumprir seu destino como uma mulher mortal.

Elhorir lançou ao avô o olhar feroz e magoado.

---Como ousa? – Elladan repreendeu o irmão com o olhar – Não contemporize, irmão, ele está falando de Arwen. – Meu senhor – e as palavras soaram artificiais, - Arwen pode ser mortal, mas até mesmo uma mulher mortal tem família, amigos!

Celeborn sustentou o olhar, sentindo o peso da decepção muda de Elladan.

---Ela fez uma escolha. O inverno de nossas vidas chegou. Arwen viveu sua primavera nos últimos sete anos, as primeiras geadas chegaram, cabe a ela enfrentá-las.

Elhorir bateu o punho na mesa, a explosão era impossível de deter. Arwen, sua linda estrela, ele estaria sempre com ela. Ela, sua amiga, tão bela e inocente, sua escolha fora de amor. E agora deveria ser castigada? O que acontecia com seu avô? Que maldade suplantara seu coração antes generoso?

---Chega! A nossa Estrela! Nunca ouvi tantas bobagens! – conjurou enfim, deixando o talan. Secando as lágrimas, ainda não acreditava que seu avô pedira para abandoná-la.

Sozinhos, Elladan olhou para o avô. Sem dizer uma palavra, apenas magóa espelhada nos olhos de âmbar, doíam além de qualquer palavra de Elhorir.

---Meu senhor, eu peço desculpas, mas não podemos aceitar sua posição. Perdoe nosso comportamento, nossos sentimentos por Arwen são nossa justificativa. Não poderemos permanecer em Lórien, voltaremos quando possível. – Elladan se ergueu, gracioso. As mãos tremiam pela decepção, contudo a dor foi controlada. Eles trocaram olhares por um momento. E nesse momento, Celeborn temeu, se o neto querido pergunta-se seus motivos talvez ele fraquejasse. Elladan moveu os lábios, no entanto, o temperamento obstinado o impediu. Eles eram mais semelhantes do que imaginavam...

Elladan levantou-se e fez estudada reverência, deixando o talan. Celeborn se sentiu a salvo. Seu primeiro obstáculo fora vencido a duras penas. A saída dos gêmeos contaminou Lórien, com singular tristeza, os elfos contavam com o repouso dos irmãos visando trazer de volta a alegria da cidade. Podados em sua esperança, eles voltaram as suas atividades; pois a confusão e a intriga fazem parte dos homens e os elfos conheciam apenas a tristeza da saudade..

O guardião entrou silencioso, vendo o lorde entristecido a mesa do jantar intocado. Ele parecia absorto em um mundo invisível aos demais.

---Filhos notáveis, Elrond. Notáveis. – balbuciou em felicitação aos netos que sabia ter decepcionado. – Olhou para o guardião com respeito e fê-lo sentar a sua mesa.

---Háldir, meus netos deixaram Lórien. Preciso de um favor seu.

---Cumprirei suas ordens, milorde – ajuntou o bravo guerreiro.

----Sei que sente falta dela, Háldir, amava sua Senhora e respeito sua dor.

Háldir comovido nada falou.

---em breve, teremos um convidado, ele é esperado, apesar de não conhecer este fato. – Viu Háldir erguer as sobrancelhas, brevemente, intrigado. Você o conhece, Háldir. Ele virá para as nossas terras e precisará de ajuda. Seus caminhos se uniram aos de meus netos. Pode trazê-lo até a nossa Cidade?.

---Claro, senhor – respondeu o guardião. – Háldir atento ouviu as instruções de Celeborn , espantado com a ligação entre tantas vidas e a um antigo presente da Senhora.

- Conhece sua missão, agora. Leve seus irmãos, Háldir, mas não se esqueça, o coração de todos vocês será testado, pois a vida de vocês também está entrelaçada a vida de minha neta.

Háldir anuiu, fascinado com as ordens de seu senhor. E deixou o talan repleto de esperanças sobre seu destino.

Celeborn fechou os olhos, em resignação. ---Como prometi, Galadriel, exatamente como prometi, vandamëla! E as flores fecharam sua visão, protegendo o elfo que chorava a saudade da ainda dolorida partida e da decepção que causara.

(&&&)

O som da água gotejando e os pingos acordaram o prisioneiro. O fedor espalhava-se e seus músculos doíam a cada dia. A morte era anfitriã naquele ambiente convidando seus hóspedes a união na morada eterna. Contudo, o homem recém-desperto lutava contra a depressão e o isolamento. A sua mente estava sendo castigada; e ele seria testado a cada dia, ele sabia. Tratava-se de vencer o oponente, desvastar sua mente, destruir seu coração e finalmente aniquilar seu corpo. Armas habilidosas, realmente.

Contudo, o homem conhecia aquelas armas, pois fora ele mesmo um estudante reticente daquelas técnicas. Os soldados de Gondor treinaram exaustivamente pois o primeiro ataque do Inominado era sempre a capacidade de discernir.

O seu oponente possuía uma arma poderosa: seu filho. Faramir, suspirou pesaroso, Doriath era vingativo, fora assim desde o momento que se conheceram: aquela sombra negra no rosto nobre. Desconhecia os motivos de seu ódio tão profundo. Contudo só importava, Ecthelion e Éowyn.

Éowyn, sabia a salvo do calabouço onde se encontravam. No entanto, ela não estava distante do perigo. Cada parte de seu ser conhecia essa verdade.

Éowyn.

Eu voltarei, vanyë.

---Levante-se – Igraine ordenou - a jovem amante de Doriath, os cabelos negros presos em uma trança. E os olhos verdes buscavam manter a expressão neutra.

Faramir obedeceu.Sentiu o nervo exaltando e a dor latejante, seu rosto permaneceu impassível. As suas fraquezas estavam sendo estudadas; ele nunca admitiria seu desconforto.

---Trago notícias de seu filho. – alegou a jovem, estudando cada reação do rosto bonito do prisioneiro.

---Eu agradeço – respondeu Faramir.

---Ele passa bem. E um garoto valente. – o irmão de Boromir viu um brilho de emoção nos olhos da moça chamada Igraine.

---Ecthelion tem muito da mãe. – disse com orgulho, causando espanto na jovem. Os homens e especialmente Doriath, acreditava ser o responsável por qualquer virtude. O prisioneiro à sua frente cedia o mérito da coragem a esposa. A contragosto, Igraine admirou-o.

---Doriath deseja falar-lhe. – seria impressão sua ou havia uma nota de angústia nas palavras da jovem.

---Bem, eu não estou em posição de recusar. Contudo posso fazer duas perguntas, milady? – perguntou Faramir ignorando a dor nos braços.

Igraine ergueu a sombrancelha. Ela estava preparada para as perguntas. Os prisioneiros de Doriath, tolamente pensavam que poderiam enganá-la com mesuras. O ciclo era o mesmo quase cansativo: mesuras; confrontos com a vontade de Doriath; ameaça e finalmente o suborno.

Previsível, enjoativo. Os dias se arrastariam. Ela percebeu.

---É possível um novo colchão? Este realmente esta acabando com as minhas costas! – Faramir pediu. Em seus olhos uma expressão séria.

---Um colchão? – Igraine virou a cabeça, olhando para o catre imundo,- Não seja irritante, você é um prisioneiro.

---Concordo, milady. Mas até mesmo em prisão orc as condições são melhores. – Faramir estufou o peito em sinal de aborrecimento.

Igraine riu. Esse era o grande rival de Doriath, ele não passava de um tolo!

---Veremos o que posso fazer – o descaso em sua voz era completo, a admiração adquirida pela forma que defendera o filho e esposa desapareceram. ---Duvido que algum dia esteve em uma prisão orc, prisioneiro.

Os olhos de Faramir escureceram e pela primeira vez Igraine se assustou com o reflexo deles.

---Eu estive, milady. Há muitos anos atrás.

_(&&&)_

_Faramir tentou se concentrar na leitura mais vez, contudo a promessa do irmão de uma surpresa, impedia sua concentração. Boromir estava tão sério e resoluto. Aos quatorze anos, o primogênito de Denethor era mais alto que a maioria dos rapazes de sua idade. _

_Conhecia a cidade como a palma de sua mão e era bem recebido em todas as casas. Faramir o idolatrava, sabia que a popularidade do irmão era conquista própria e não apenas por ser filho do Regente. _

_---Eu não sei como você não morre de tédio, irmãozinho. Essa biblioteca seria o meu fim. – disse o irmão rompendo o silêncio._

_---Boromir. – sorriu o garoto de nove anos. _

_---Venha, está na hora da sua surpresa. – mas no seu rosto o sorriso desapareceu. _

_Faramir o acompanhou, eles atravessaram a biblioteca e chegaram há uma sala com a porta trancada. Os detalhes ricos ganhavam um aspecto triste e algo naquela porta, provocou-lhe um calafrio._

"_Fim da viagem", pensou Faramir._

_Boromir retirou uma chave do bolso esquerdo e colocou na fechadura, a princípio a porta resistiu, mas insistente o filho do regente girou mais uma vez, e viu a porta ceder. _

_A sala deveria estar fechada a muitos anos, pois o cheiro dela era terrível: mofo misturado a um outro cheiro que o garoto não conseguiu distinguir. A sala, logo viu estava vazia e a única coisa que chamava a atenção era existência de uma outra porta, no canto oposto à sala. Boromir se adiantou, arrastando o irmão para dentro e trancando a porta._

_Faramir sentiu vontade de dizer como a sala era tenebrosa e horrível, mas sua língua ficou presa pelo pensamento de que admitir seria falhar em algum teste, no qual estava sendo submetido. E acima de tudo, ele não queria decepcionar o irmão._

_Boromir acendeu ao velho lampião, sendo seguido pelo irmão. E abriu a outra porta. _

_O ruído dessa porta, lembrou a Faramir o som de um túmulo sendo aberto. Ele sentiu-se arrepiar. _

_O irmão caminhou em sua frente e começou a descer as escadas, o primeiro lance de escadas ainda retinha à luz, contudo no segundo a escuridão parecia dominá-la. _

_DOIS, TRÊS, QUATRO, CINCO, SETE – Faramir sentiu o ar falhar, as escadas tornavam-se íngremes a cada lance e o cheiro pior. Um cheiro horrível. _

_Por fim, Faramir sentiu a terra firme aos seus pés. Graças a Eru, não havia mais escadas. Sua vista já se acostumara à escuridão, mas seus olhos se arregalaram de terror com a visão à sua frente. _

_Ele tentou engolir o horror. _

_---Eu sei, é horrível. Contudo os regentes guardam esse segredo, eles podem ser transferidos apenas para seus herdeiros e para o rei, quando ele voltar. _

_---O que é isso? – perguntou, percebendo que sua voz falhava._

_---Faramir, meu irmão, você pode se sair melhor do isso. É óbvio o que é isto. – o local parecia ter espantado o humor do irmão. _

_O filho caçula de Denethor recuperou parte da compostura. Boromir gostava de estar ali, tanto quanto ele._

_---Quando essa prisão foi construída? – sim, pois a visão a sua frente contava com trinta e quatro cárceres, repletos de correntes, o catre imundo, revelava a indignidade da tortura. _

_---Um dos regentes, ao menos foi isso o que o atual regente disse, enlouquecido pelas mortes do nosso povo criou essa prisão, abaixo da superfície de Gondor. Ele escravizou muitos orcs, Faramir. Torturou-os, ele não tinha a menor intenção de obter respostas, ele apenas desejava a morte para os seus inimigos, apenas o sangue o satisfazia. Quando ele percebeu, em um raro momento de consciência, a extensão dos seus atos, abandonou Minas Tirith. _

_---E? – perguntou Faramir, angustiado._

_Boromir fez uma expressão amargurada._

_--- Você deve passar a noite aqui, irmãozinho. Eu não concordo, mas será necessário. – apesar do seu desacordo, Boromir guardava a face serena e olhos brilhantes. _

_--- São ordens do papai? – questionou o garoto._

_---Não, são as ordens do Regente. E mesmo as cumpri quando tinha sua idade._

_---E? _

_Boromir sentiu o coração apertado, tinha sido a pior noite da sua vida. Aquelas paredes falavam; contavam o horror e da dor. Ele tinha tremido e chorado, mas no dia seguinte ele se erguera e caminhara para fora daquelas celas, o pai o esperava. E Boromir vencera pois já tinha enfrentara o pior inimigo de qualquer homem: o medo._

_E nada impediria de Faramir enfrentar a mesma tarefa._

_---Trocaremos experiências mais tarde, irmão. – Boromir entregou as chaves para o irmão. – Ali está a ceia. Aproveite e a única que terá. _

_Faramir engoliu as perguntas sobre a noite que teria. _

_--- Eu deveria ter trazido um livro.- gracejou o garoto. Aquelas paredes enterrariam qualquer interesse pela leitura._

_---Boa sorte, irmão. – E inexplicavelmente, Boromir o deixou, sem olhar para trás, como se temesse fraquejar, ao olhar para o irmão._

_Faramir fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. Ele não temeria. Ou seria melhor temer, aprofundar-se naquela sensação até vencê-la? _

_Ou estaria sendo tolo em acreditar que era possível vencer o medo? E ninguém o vence de fato? Quanto ódio estaria guardado naquelas paredes? _

_Não, ele não podia abrir caminho para os seus temores. _

_Ele enfrentaria aquela noite! Como sobreviver a ela! Este segredo estava guardado pelos Valar e cabia a Faramir de Gondor, descobrir esse segredo._

_&&&_

_Boromir subiu as escadas, reticente, sua vontade era tirar o irmão dali, mas ele não podia. A angústia o deteve e ele sentou-se nos degraus da escada. Seu irmão passaria a noite naquele lugar, mas embora Faramir não soubesse, ele estaria ali. Sem saber que seguia o mesmo ato de seu pai, Denethor, anos atrás. _

_...continua_

1


	7. A Rosa

Para Maya Mithrandir, que trouxe de volta o prazer de escrever fics. Esse capítulo, sis, é para você.

**Os Favoritos **

_A Casa da Loucura existe na mente de todos, ela escreveu em seu diário, nenhum povo escapa ileso. Os freqüentadores desta Casa são o desejo de posse ou o desejo de ser consumido pelo desespero. O final de um trajeto, sem esperanças. Várias vezes a loucura dominou a Terra-Média. Contudo, sempre houve alguém especial, com a qualidade certa para lutar contra a loucura._

_Encontro extrema felicidade em relembrar que a última vez, foi alguém do meu povo a ter essa qualidade, um hobbit. Frodo Bolseiro. Ele desarmou Sauron, pois sua persistência era alimentada por aquilo que o mal não consegue compreender. _

_Bem, muitos de nós , não entendemos._

A autora parou de escrever por um momento e suspirou relembrando o que vira nessa manhã, as rosas atendendo o chamado do vento, em direção a Minas Tirith.

Ela retomou a pena e continuou escrevendo, tomada pela lembrança.

_Na terceira era, eu sabia, que Frodo traria Merry, Pip e, claro, o meu Samwise de volta para casa. Ok, você pode duvidar, mas eu sabia. Como Bilbo e Gandalf também sabiam. _

_Mas e agora? Quem os trará de volta? As notícias de Gondor são as piores, com o afastamento do rei e o do rei Éomer, de Rohan, Minas Tirith está sitiada. E eu sei em meu coração que laços de amizade não se rompem. E os hobbits partiram. _

_Pode uma hobbit fazer um pedido aos Valar? Posso pedir para eles voltarem? _

Ao som do pequeno Merry, Rosinha parou de escrever. Levantou-se e tomou o infante em seus braços cantando uma canção de ninar. No entanto, suas palavras presas no pergaminho destacaram-se em centenas de preces, chegando até ao seu destino.

**sIVIsVIsVIsVIs**

Námo adentrou o salão, a urgência de sua mensagem não o impedia de admirar o lar de Manwë. O _duomo_ no arco perfeito, revelando a igualdade e o equilíbrio na natureza e em seu centro o espaço aberto, uma suave circunferência, resguardando a presença do céu. As águias de Manwë transitavam livres pelas janelas arredondadas, mas Námo conhecia a natureza feroz das águias em tempos de guerra. E que triste notícia trazia: a Guerra voltava a Terra-Média.

Em poucos momentos, outros Valar e Valier marcaram presença, até mesmo Ulmo e Nienna lançaram sua luz sobre a casa de Manwë. Ao ver-se cercado pelos seus amigos, Námo concluiu a sensação matutina, o despertar e visão de Manwë em sua mente, fora em fato um chamado do mestre das águias. Observou a expressão grave marcada no semblante de seus amigos, as notícias da Terra Média chegavam e Vairë tecia novas histórias, a Quarta Era teve seu momento de descanso aos senhores resistentes ao poder do anel. No entanto, essa não era sua missão central, nunca fora. A missão dos reinos estava concentrada em proteger uma criança, a criança que nas profecias vistas em seus sonhos, Mandos soubera seria para os homens como o toque de Manwë no trono de Gondor: o menino protegido, o filho do rei: Eldarion. Se Elessar era grande perante os reis de sua casa, seu filho traria a luz a Terra Média e por esse momento os Valar aguardava, mas o mal não repousava e o veneno de Melkor e Sauron estava preso a terra, a missão dos reinos consistia em proteger o menino e extirpar o veneno da terra para As Duas Árvores voltarem a nascer.

O período de paz estava acabado. A guerra voltava lentamente a Terra-Média e seu desejo: destruir o protegido dos Valar.

Varda surgiu radiosa, mesmo entre os Valar, sua presença fascinava, ao sorrir ela trazia paz, nos seus cabelos moravam as estrelas, seus passos apaziguavam a alma daqueles que acompanhavam o seu caminhar e o brilho da sua luz alimentava seu caminho anos depois de sua passagem.

Os elfos a chamavam de Elbereth, seus amigos de Rainha e Manwë, nenhuma palavra escapava de seus lábios ao vê-la, apenas enaltecia-a com seu olhar de admiração e desejo.

O ensejo cobiçado pelos homens, e para os poucos que o conheciam e vivenciavam, ofertavam o nome de amor eterno.

Varda sorriu, o conselho estava formado: Ulmo, Aüle, Yavanna, Orumë, Estë e Irmo, Nienna, Tulkas, Vairë , Vána , Nessa. E imaginou a reação à proposta de Manwë, o olhar da rainha das estrelas recaiu sobre Nienna; sentia sua dor, ela ainda sofria pela sua última escolha. Em seu coração, Varda adivinhava, Nienna amara o seu protegido de forma intensa e esse amor deixara marcas que ainda fazia sofrer. O único capaz de entendê-la era seu irmão Mandos, contudo se Nienna abrisse suas memórias, Ulmo escondido atrás do oceano de suas emoções contaria, que também amara sua protegida e por ela sofria.

Varda sacudiu os cabelos,tentando apagar o que vira além de Valinor.

Os protegidos dos Valar eram consagrados pelos seus conselhos, no entanto, ao decepcioná-los, feria o Valar profundamente. Não pelo orgulho da ordem, mais pelo amor que o protegido extirpara de si mesmo.

O homem mais orgulhoso de Minas Tirith fora o protegido da Valier, bem como uma mulher destinada à tragédia, seduzira o coração de Ulmo. Essa dor ainda percorria ambos. Se para os elfos, o afeto consumia em tristeza na interrupção desse laço, para os Valar, o amor segredava em poder e sabedoria.

Manwë pediria coragem a seus amigos, Varda percebeu, contudo o sacrifício seria maior pois exigiria uma nova dose de confiança de todos. Elbereth girou seu corpo em gesto gracioso, antes mesmo que Manwë surgisse, como os verdadeiros amantes, ela sentiu sua presença.

--- Hoje pela manhã, recebi um pedido, um pedido especial, aliado a uma promessa que fiz há muitos anos, – iniciou o Valar, com cuidado especial, percebeu-se estudado pelos amigos, pois já assumira a forma da sua missão – Esses fatos aliados resultaram em uma decisão. Não desejo impor a minha vontade, no entanto, sinto necessidade de cumprir essa promessa e por isso os chamei. Voltarei a Terra-Média. Peço para cuidarem do meu lar e mais uma vez confiem e escolham seus protegidos.

As palavras tiveram o choque adivinhado por Varda.

--- O protegido de Varda está curando a Terra-Média – alegou Ulmo.

Estë guardou o silêncio, enquanto via as expressões. Sabia que o tempo do descanso terminara. No entanto, novos protegidos, significava uma nova empreitada, as profecias de Mandos desenrolavam e o sabor doce da paz, esse cálice de vinho mais uma vez atingia o sabor amargo._ "Coragem, precisamos de coragem"- _seu silêncio aconselhou.

Yavanna estudou os trajes haradrim de Manwë e sua pele morena. _Ele tem coragem por todos nós. _

---Manwë, as Duas Árvores voltarão a nascer, mas o mérito deve ser dos homens, cumprirem a sua promessa na canção de Ilúvatar e proteger o menino. Ulmo está certo, Elessar, o protegido de Varda cumpre sua missão, como apenas Elendil antes dele conseguiu.

Námo interferiu: ---- A missão não pode ficar apenas nos ombros de um homem. Lembra-se de Isildur?

Nienna baixou os olhos em singular tristeza, Isildur fora sua grande decepção. Como o amara! E sofrera com sua escolha ao ser seduzido pelo poder do anel, pelo poder de Sauron.

---Os protegidos de Varda sempre cumpriram seu destino, mas não houve um entre nós capaz de se controlar os destinos dos homens e elfos.

Manwë olhou para Nienna e aproximando-se tocou suas mãos levando-a aos seus lábios.

---Nienna, não se esqueça, a responsabilidade pertence às escolhas dos nossos protegidos. Lembra do meu último protegido? As imagens de seu destino em sua pira funerária ainda queimam em minha alma. Precisamos escolher, Nienna, mesmo assim, prometemos a Yavanna, uma possibilidade para as Duas Árvores voltarem a existir, apenas Eldarion conseguirá esse feito, devemos proteger esse menino, ou ele não chegara à idade adulta.

Vána sorriu animada, seu único protegido, preenchera Valinor de alegria e felicidade. Muito tempo, levou para ter coragem e escolher e quando o fez, viu-se recompensada. Amaria Frodo Bolseiro para sempre.

---A minha promessa, Manwë revelou, fiz para um menino, este menino hoje é um homem, ele é o meu protegido e caminharei ao seu lado.

Varda anuiu. --- Estarei com você, Manwë. Elessar é o meu protegido, contudo posso tomar sob minha proteção, sua rainha. É chegado o seu momento. A força de Lúthien deve despertar em Gondor. Arwen Úndomiel é minha escolhida.

Tulkas, mantido a parte, fechou os olhos e gargalhou destemido: ---Pouco me interesso por estratégias, ao não ser pela batalha, mas se Manwë pede, o seguirei. Éomer terá minha atenção. E dele cuidarei.

Yavanna, fechou os olhos, agradecida, Manwë não esquecera da sua promessa e de sua dor, auxiliaria em todas as formas. --- Dol Amorth e sua bela filha Lothíriel ouviram as minhas palavras em seus sonhos.

Aulë, notou o brilho emocionado da esposa, muitas vezes, ela ainda chorava pela destruição das árvores. --- De Gimli e Bergil tomarei conta. O menino encontra-se na Casa da Loucura, preso pela dor de ver o príncipe de Ithilien e seu filho aprisionado. E Gimli tenta auxiliar os amigos, no entanto, não pode entrar em Minas Tirith.

Nessa ouviu o canto das águias, até o momento, Manwë esquivara-se de revelar seu protegido, sob o olhar e as palavras sedutoras de Varda, os Valar se uniam pois a perda das Árvores e esperança do menino herdeiro do Grande rei, cantados na canção de Ilúvatar, com os anos passara a extirpar a dor. O momento chegara.

--- Os filhos de Elrond ouviram a minha música e nela as palavras dos Valar.

Námo via o círculo se completar e junto com o irmão, arrematou: - Eu cuidarei de Legolas, sua enamorada que vive nos Portos, envia mensagens nas estrelas para o filho de Thranduil. A esta mensagem, Irmo completou: --- Guiarei os passos de Háldir de Lórien.

--- Muito bem, cabe a mim, cuidar do destino dos hobbits, Meriadoc e Pippin estão sob a minha proteção. – Vána pediu.

Oromë manteve-se discreto: --- Eu me apresentarei no momento oportuno, a jovem Igraine, decaída na traição do seu povo, terá minha atenção.

Manwë anuiu, pressentia uma retratação a ser feita, mas respeitou o amigo.

Estë fechou os olhos e reviu em sua mente, os rostos da Terra-Média, a promessa que reinava em cada um deles, o fogo inexpugnável de Fëanor, os protegidos detinha parte dessa chama que queima capaz de levá-los a um passo a frente. A chama tinha cores diferentes em cada protegido, mas estava lá.

--- Meu protegido é Sam Gamgi. O pedido de Rosinha será atendido, o trarei de volta para a casa que nesse instante ele abandona para defender seu amigo.

Vairë aproximou-se e adivinhou a hesitação de Ulmo e Nienna, histórias tecidas no coração de Gondor. --- A esposa de Faramir tem um caminho sangrento e complicado, ao dela estarei.

Ulmo e Nienna trocaram olhares, anos passaram desde de sua escolha quase resultara no fim da Terra-Média. Os labirintos da tristeza ainda a aprisionava. Decidida, ela usou sua sabedoria para auxiliar.

--- Estarei ao lado do espírito que abandonou o palácio de Mandos. Anya. A amada de Boromir, cabe a mim, trazê-la de volta ao ser lar.

Manwë ergueu a sobrancelha, levemente indignado, a bela dama não detinha o fogo de Fëanor em si, era apenas uma alma perdida, mas ao sinal de Varda, suas palavras morreram.

_Deixe seguir seu curso, Manwë. Ela encontrará o que precisa. _

Ulmo, leal, assinalou - O menino Eldarion terá a minha proteção nos eventos que estão por vir.

Manwë agradeceu. Aos protegidos, o destino negro aguardava. A Eldarion, a luta continua pela existência.

---Eu caminharei sobre a Terra-Média com Varda, peço a todos para ficarem onde desejarem mas cuidarem do meu lar. Vestiremos roupas de servos e mostrarei a meu protegido sua parte na canção de Ilúvatar.

Varda questionou-o com um olhar, sabia exatamente a pretensão de Manwë. Ele prometera ao menino ser seu amigo. O menino estava solitário, novamente. Manwë cumpriria sua promessa. Caminharia ao lado do príncipe de Ithilien, Faramir, seu protegido.

**A Rosa**

_No catre frio, o jovem Faramir conheceu a solidão, sentiu a força do frio e em seu poder de invadir sua alma, com o seu hálito cruel, apagando as doces lembranças de sua mãe, as brincadeiras junto ao irmão e os poucos sorrisos que conseguira arrancar do pai. O frio da solidão tinha o poder de roubar sua alma e mesmo sendo jovem, como era, Faramir soube que levaria anos, até encontrar outro desafio à altura deste imposto pelo regente de Gondor. Esse desafio tolo, ingenuamente acreditou, mostrava-se a face do destino para forjar sua personalidade, sua garra. _

_Esses pensamentos passaram velozes em sua mente, enquanto ele acreditava-se capaz de vencê-los, enquanto não via, ou fingia não ver seus joelhos dobrarem. E de sua boca o som fugir. Sem fala, ele lutou como podia e sons desconhecidos dominaram a cela. _

_Sons de dor, sons de pensamentos vencidos e dominados, sons de urros de coragem. O jovem Faramir perguntou-se se algum dia alguém estaria ouvindo os seus pensamentos daquela mesma forma? Os reis antigos forneceriam a coragem necessária para estes novos guerreiros? E o seu inocente coração inundou-se de afeto e piedade pelos antigos guerreiros e também pelo seu pai, Denethor teria enfrentando tais monstros quando jovem? O peso da responsabilidade acomodou-se em seus pequenos ombros e com eles a compreensão de um líder. Se ele deveria guiar, caberia a ele ouvir e tomar decisões capazes de levarem a uma estrada certa ou tortuosa. O julgamento severo de seu pai transformou-se em algo simples comparado as vidas que estariam em suas mãos. E pela primeira vez, pode entender seu pai completamente. E teve pena dele; não porque fosse incapaz, pelo contrário, pela capacidade de guiar e o jugo dessas ações nos olhos alheios e nos olhos mais agudos de todos, em seus próprios olhos. _

_Faramir ergueu sua cabeça, dando-se conta pela primeira vez de sua vontade dobrada pelo medo, a responsabilidade varreu o medo de seu espírito, clareando sua mente e seu coração._

_---Conheço a minha ousadia, contudo devo pedir, Manwë, existe algo para aliviar o peso dessa responsabilidade no meu futuro, uma estrela bela no céu de Elbereth capaz de trazer felicidade no meu caminho? – disse a voz jovem do caçula de Denethor, imaginando um lugar repleto de paz, nos tempo do governo de irmão, ele sim, herdeiro natural de Gondor, até o rei voltar. E se os Valar permitissem, ele viveria para ver este dia. _

_Manwë ouvindo as vozes dos homens e elfos, percebia a mudança no coração de muitos deles, alguns a mudança tinha o formato do ouro lapidando a alma, relembrando a Primeira Era, quando o mal era inexistente e ninguém podia imaginá-lo. Outros eram talhados pelo dor do fogo, rendendo a sua alma ao desespero e finalmente à escuridão. Lembrou-se do dúnedain destinado a trazê-los do tortuoso caminho, se ele mesmo não fugisse da luz. A voz do filho do orgulhoso regente de Gondor chamou sua atenção. Reviveu em sua mente a voz do filho guerreiro, Boromir, pedindo pela honra e finalmente a de Denethor que pedira mais do que qualquer poderia realmente suportar a ter. _

_O menino pediu uma estrela. Manwë sorriu. Os homens poderiam ser eternamente crianças, eram tão belos nessa fase. Algum dia, caminharia ao lado desse menino, prometeu. O menino sorriu diminuindo sua dor e tornando suportável a dor na prisão._

Faramir acordou em um sobressalto.

"_Que sonho estranho",_

As dores causadas pela intensa febre queimavam seu corpo, Faramir ouviu o barulho da porta e imaginou que Igraine mais uma vez espionava-o para Doriath, no entanto, viu um haradrim entrar, com sua pele morena e movimentos vigorosos, trazendo seu alimento. Era um servo, provavelmente, um escravo. Sentou-se no catre frio e o haradrim ajoelhou ao seu lado, cuidando deixando a bandeja e procurando as bandagens a sua intenção era clara, no entanto, inesperada.

Faramir olhou nos olhos do servo e o que viu o espantou, a expressão pertencia a um rei, um senhor de homens, lera essa expressão apenas nos olhos do rei Elessar, mas o servo a sua frente detinha uma ferocidade sem precedentes, parecia o traço de um rei, mas de todos os homens. Pensou no seu sonho.

"_É a febre". _Mas a sensação não o abandonavaassim como a melancolia.

Estava sozinho, mais uma vez e cabia a ele salvar seu filho, antes que Doriath o envenenasse com seu ódio. Outra vez os olhos negros do servo alteraram sua expressão, lembrando os olhos de um amigo. E Faramir pensou no único amigo real que tivera, Boromir seu irmão.

--- Posso olhar suas feridas? – perguntou o servo, com gentileza. E antes da resposta do prisioneiro, confiante, o haradrim sentou-se ao seu lado no catre e o prisioneiro despiu a camisa apontando os ferimentos.

O haradrim examinou e Faramir pode ouvir sua respiração trocar de um pesar pela velocidade da indignação. Um momento apenas e o haradrim passou a medicá-lo.

--- Seus ferimentos serão curados, capitão Faramir, basta dar tempo a eles. Tempo para a _rosa_ eliminar as marcas do veneno. – mencionou em voz clara, como quem fala com um menino ferido em seu orgulho.

--- _Rosa_? É uma pessoa? – questionou o irmão de Boromir.

---Oh, não. Rosa é... bem é difícil de explicar, entenderá essa noite. – clamou enigmático. E passou o pano umedecido na pele ferida.

Faramir buscou compreensão naquele estranho escravo, capaz de enigmas, gentileza e porte real. No entanto, a imagem do labirinto separando-o de Éowyn e seu filho completou a dor física.

--- Essa dor _a rosa_ também o libertará, Faramir. O haradrim ergueu-se e circundou a cela. – Um homem estará preso, apenas se a esperança o abandonar. Sou escravo e sou livre, o senhor destas terras, Doriath, será prisioneiro eternamente.

O prisioneiro vestiu sua camisa, sentiu o contato do tecido a sua pele ferida. E tentou conter a dor.

--- E meu filho? – com estranheza, Faramir pressentiu no escravo algo que procurava há muito tempo, um amigo.

--- Doriath não tem planos de feri-lo. Ele pretende usá-lo para atingir a rainha de Gondor.

Faramir arregalou os olhos em desespero.

--- O quê?

O servo ajoelhou-se mais uma vez.

--- Vingança, prisioneiro, livrar-se de um velho inimigo e tomar a estrela de uma Era, destruindo o rei. Utilizando o coração gentil da rainha. É um bom plano, devo admiti-lo.

O príncipe de Ithilien levantou-se irado.

---Bom plano? Destruir vidas, baseado no que?

O haradrim olhou-o com uma expressão indefinida.

--- O rei Elessar tem buscado cuidar das feridas da Terra-Média, Faramir, mas tem feito sozinho, bem, o rei Éomer está ao seu lado. No entanto, você realmente acredita que o mal criado por Melkor e Sauron pode ser curado em apenas sete anos? As almas, os espíritos têm sua mágoa, sua nota de desespero, acalmado pelo rei gentil, mas insuficiente para o caminho da cura. Lembra-se das Casas de Cura? O veneno na alma de sua futura esposa, hoje princesa de Ithilien. Muitas almas têm o mesmo veneno, almas menos corajosas ou mais sofridas. Cada criatura em Arda tem sua história. O rei Elessar é a pedra élfica, no entanto, precisa de toda ajuda. Além da espada, guerreiro, apesar de esse ser um dos caminhos possíveis, mas existem outros: investigar, apurar e curar. A nova era está presente. E a Era de seus filhos? E filhos destes? Viverão da lembrança de Aragorn ou contará seus próprios feitos? Doriath, seres como ele, buscam o desespero e a dor para escravizar. É assim em seu mundo, será assim nos mundos que estão por vir. Cabe aos guerreiros e aos pacificadores apontarem uma nova forma de existir. E em sua era, você ainda pode contar com o grande Rei, é muito mais dos que as gerações do aço terão.

Faramir fechou os olhos assimilando as palavras do servo, cada vez semelhante a um rei em sua alma. Ele tivera o descanso de sete anos, para amar e saber-se correspondido, defendera fronteiras, mas as palavras mostraram a extensão da sua responsabilidade e do seu caminho.

--- E Éowyn? E o amor?

--- Que guerreiro pode caminhar sem amor? O guerreiro sem amor é o soldado cruel. Não se engane, nobre guerreiro. Esta batalha pertence a sua esposa também, na verdade, esse amor é a única certeza do sucesso. A dama do labirinto, Igraine, separou-os, por quê? Juntos ela não poderia vencê-los ou confundi-los. Sozinho, você teme por Éowyn. Sozinha, ela anseia por você. E homens como Doriath, aguarda pacientemente a queda no abismo do desespero. Como eu disse, é um bom plano.

---Quem é você? Como sabe tanto sobre nós e o plano de Doriath? – inquiriu o guerreiro de Gondor.

---Eu sou um servo, um ser livre, mas acima de tudo, um amigo. O menino Faramir não pediu ao Valar, por um? Eu estou aqui, para os Valar, você ainda é um menino. Um menino no qual os Valar tem em alta conta e acreditam. Essa noite observe a _rosa_, Faramir.

O servo o deixou, pensando no que aquilo significaria. E se uma Rosa poderia libertá-lo e ao seu filho.

_Só é prisioneiro quem não tem esperança. _

Essas foram as palavras do _amigo_. Faramir fechou os olhos e sentiu a dor diminuir, graças aos cuidados do haradrim, seu filho estava bem, ele dissera. E Éowyn. Ele lutaria por ambos e não permitiria a queda no abismo ou na loucura.

E procuraria pela _rosa. _

**sVIsVIsVIsVIsVI**

A casa de Doriath era uma réplica escura do salão do regente de Minas Tirith, as pedras frias eram escuras pois não recebiam o brilho ou carinho do sol, o senhor daquela casa odiava o calor e a luz. Era humano e precisava de ambos, mas o calor trazia esperança e não podia conceber isso aos seus escravos. O sol era evitado pelo que transmitia. Contudo, ele sabia da importância de distrair seus convidados com atrações. Atrações capazes de despertar algum alívio e alienação da condição natural. Nunca esperança.

O espaço escuro alimentava as sombras de cada alma, as mesas longas e alinhadas, os servos trabalhavam em sua disposição dos alimentos, os convidados de Doriath daquela noite testemunhariam seu poder. Descontentes com a administração do rei de Gondor: comerciantes, taberneiros, militares da raça dos homens o ajudaria a destruir e marchar sobre as terras do guardião e roubar dele o que o fazia especial: a rainha de Gondor: Arwen Úndomiel.

Doriath tem um sorriso frio antecipando o prazer da sua conquista. Destruir o traidor da casa dos Regentes e obter a estrela para si. Duvidava que a princesa élfica fosse fácil ou uma vítima em potencial, contudo, ele a teria. E ter algo difícil, que não o olhava com adoração como Igraine, trazia atração. Diferente de Faramir, ele não tomaria por esposa uma camponesa. Apenas o irmão de Boromir era capaz de algo abaixo de si. Um homem de Gondor com o sangue de Númenor agia como o guardião forasteiro, tomava para si, a mais alta dama da Terra-Média.

As mesas passaram a serem preenchidas pelos convidados dessa nova aliança. Doriath pediu para trazer os prisioneiros. Espólios de guerra. Os seus convidados saberia a extensão do seu poder.

Os cabelos dourados de Doriath brilhavam a sombra da escuridão e a prata negra dos seus olhos cintilou. Havia contratado um casal de servos haradrim para o show da noite. As noites anteriores tinha contado com shows que terminavam em sangue e prazer dos vencedores. Essa noite seria especial. Enquanto isso, Faramir e seu filho seriam testemunhos de um novo momento, uma nova fase da Quarta Era. Seria o último momento do traidor dos regentes com vida. Esperara muito por isso.

Fechou os olhos, saboreando o momento. Retirara todas as pessoas que entraria em seu caminho. Faramir seria o último e por conseqüência sua morte mais dolorida. E o seu filho seria usado para atrair a rainha e a princesa camponesa de Faramir. O prazer da destruição de seu inimigo e sua família fez esquecer da presença dos outros convidados e urrar de satisfação.

--- Igraine. Traga o traidor e seu filho.

A jovem obedeceu sem pestanejar, Doriath parecia feliz e isso para ela bastava. Ele tinha sido sua casa quando ninguém mais a recebera. Seu temperamento violento deixava marca em seu corpo e feria sua alma, no entanto, ela podia entendê-lo, aquela dor que ele causava a ela. Alguém causara a ele. _Faramir causara a ele. _Ao trair a honra dos homens de Gondor. O próprio Doriath contara a ela, sua história. Nada do que o traidor ou seu filho dissesse poderia mudar a sua verdade.

Quando Igraine trouxe Faramir pela sala ouve um burburinho, os convidados olhavam para o homem de Gondor em surpresa e indisfarçável admiração. Ele era um homem mais alto que os outros e mesmo ferido, havia uma beleza nele intocada pelo devaneio de Doriath. Seus passos pertenciam a alguém capaz de servir e por isso mesmo, de um líder nato, alguém pelo qual seus homens morreriam e suas mulheres chorariam da sensação de honra e amor trazida pelo seu caminhar.

A roupa gasta do irmão de Boromir contava a emboscada de sua prisão, no entanto, quanto mais próximo da mesa e apesar das correntes, mais os convidados o temeram. Doriath poderia defini-lo como traidor e covarde, no entanto, aqueles que renegavam o rei de Gondor sentiram-se tentados (e de fato, esconderam seus rostos), a lealdade de Faramir era inquestionável. Uma vez solto, ele desafiaria cada homem presente para prestar contas de sua traição. Naquela fração de segundo, os comerciantes perceberam a extensão de seu ato. A insatisfação com o rei de Gondor e a trama para destroná-lo começaria com sangue, começaria com o sangue do regente. A Casa dos Regentes que jurara defender e proteger Gondor até o Grande Rei retornar. Os comerciantes e militares olharam automaticamente para suas mãos e alguma bruxaria antiga, numa mágica que os ignorantes atribuíam a Glorfindel, o matador de balrogs, todos eles virão suas mãos marcadas com o sangue.

A entrada de Faramir foi seguida pelo seu filho, o garoto bonito e com o queixo proeminente em um gesto ímpar de defesa. O príncipe de Ithilien perguntou-se onde o filho teria aprendido aquele ar de desafio e postura e relembrou-se de um momento que lhe aqueceu a alma. Éomer havia ensinado para o seu filho aquela atitude! As risadas de Lothíriel ao ver o caminhar orgulhoso e Éowyn brilhando em contentamento, aquela memória aqueceu seu coração e ao olhar para o filho, seu menino Ecthelion, o príncipe de Ithilien reconheceu o olhar de encorajamento e seguro, viu-o sentar próximo a Doriath e Igraine na mesa, o silêncio constrangedor baixou sobre todos. E seu filho esticou suas mãos e pegou o copo de água sobre a mesa, sem _ressalvas_ ou preocupações, mais do que nunca o fez pensar em Boromir. _Como eles teriam sido amigos_.

Faramir passou a buscar a _rosa_. A chave parecia estar nesse pequeno enigma.

Doriath ergueu-se e sua voz poderosa fez-se ouvir pelo salão.

--- Hoje estamos comemorando o grande passo, mas não os trouxe para conversar e sim para apreciar o show: o casal é servo, devo admitir, no entanto, sua fama não tem precedentes entre o povo do Harad . E sua beleza ao dançar inquestionável. Essa é uma noite de comemoração não esqueçam: a cada momento, Gondor está mais perto de nós. Vamos dançar e beber. E amanhã – lançando um olhar sinistro para Faramir- nossos inimigos não mais existirão. Deixe-os entrar o casal de servos.

Ecthelion viu o casal entrar e ficou espantado com o que viu, mas aos olhos dos convidados de Doriath a visão era intensamente bela, mas sua descrição seria mais efêmera: Um casal haradrim com certeza. O homem tinha a pele bronzeada e era alto, um corpo atlético e perfeito, abandonando as roupas do deserto do Harad, ele usava um conjunto branco capaz de apreender cada músculo de seu corpo em uma combinação de virilidade e elegância.

A mulher contava uma beleza rara, quase tão alta quanto o companheiro de dança, seu corpo esbelto parecia traçar um rio sinuoso, emoldurado pelo vestido branco e em seus braços ela tinha pulseira douradas. Estava descalça, mas isso não era tudo: seu rosto era fino e seus olhos pareciam ler as verdades e mentiras de cada alma, os olhos negros da bela haradrim era o lugar certo para se perder, se você não tivesse pecados ou crimes. Aí seria como o vale do éden, no contrário, seria sua tortura eterna, pois ela não o deixaria se aproximar.

Muitos homens, convidados à mesa, agora agiam como Ecthelion e buscava o seu copo de vinho ou água, a mulher linda e intocada acendera o seu desejo por algo inexplicável. Rapidamente, os convidados passaram a olhar para o haradrim que a acompanhava e a fúria em seu olhar parecia ameaçar de morte qualquer um que chegasse perto sua acompanhante.

Outros casais se aproximaram para dançar, pois assim funcionava a dança na Terra-Média, com exceção dos hobbits, que pareciam mais brincar do que dançar.

O homem e a mulher entregavam suas mãos e em um passo estudado dos pés, trocavam os parceiros, era quase uma ciranda, onde a riqueza do vestuário e voltas no círculo, a troca de parceiros indicava a sua importância no âmbito político.

Aos olhos de Faramir era o servo que cuidara de suas feridas que iniciaria sua dança.

Aos olhos de Ecthelion (único a ver além do óbvio, pois Ulmo, retirara momentos antes, a venda dos olhos do menino. Venda que costuma cobrir os olhos dos homens), Manwë e Elbereth estavam no meio do salão com uma luz radiante iluminando a escuridão anterior.

O menino sorriu e Elbereth movimentou os seus cabelos negros que brilharam junto com as suas estrelas. Ela sorriu para ele e piscou. Ecthelion jurou que nunca mais esqueceria a Valier e aquele momento de eterna beleza. A beleza de Varda o perseguiria toda a sua vida, causando choque em Ithilien anos depois, ao tomar como esposa uma haradrim. Para ele, retrato gravado da Valier naquela noite.

Os primeiros acordes da música soaram no salão agora preenchido pela luz dos Valar.

Os casais iniciaram sua ciranda. Mas os servos do Harad permaneceram parados. Foi quando em uma língua desconhecido o homem belo do Harad entoou para sua enamorada.

_Faz muito tempo, eu procuro por mim mesmo e pela minha amada._

A voz dele era bela e causou um arrepio involuntário nos presentes. Mas isso era apenas o começo. Pois ela o seguiu na melodia e aproximou-se do corpo do companheiro, enlaçando em uma quebra das regras de Gondor. As mãos se tocaram e sem qualquer desejo de dividi-la com os parceiros de dança, eles passaram a movimentar os seus corpos em uníssono de dança e de voz.

_I dream of rain _

_**Eu sonho com a chuva  
**__I dream of gardens in the desert sand _

_**Eu sonho com jardins no deserto de areia  
**__I wake in vain _

_**Eu acordo em vão  
**__I dream of love as time runs through my hand _

_**E sonho com amor enquanto o tempo escorre pelas mãos**_

A dança do casal envolvia o toque, nada era renegado, ela estava tão próximo dele, quanto ele estava dela. A sensação de proximidade e calor passou invadir os presentes como se eles estivesse dançando junto com eles. Faramir percebeu-se fechando os olhos, esquecendo da sua procura pela rosa e buscando em si a última vez que sentira aquela sensação excitante.

_I dream of fire _

_**Eu sonho com o fogo  
**__Those dreams are tied a heart that will never tire _

_**São sonhos que unem dois corações que jamais morrerão  
**__And in the flames _

_**E as chamas**__  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire _

_**As sombras brincam na forma do desejo do homem**_

Faramir sentiu o perfume de Éowyn em sua mente e as cenas da noite anterior, um mundo distante antes do labirinto e do seqüestro. Quando tudo o que desejava tinha sido ela, os seus lábios doces e a mescla com o salgado, retirando de si toda a dor, deixando apenas o prazer da entrega.

_This desert rose_

_**Essa rosa do deserto  
**__Each of her veils, a secret promise _

_**Cuja a sombra esconde uma promessa secreta  
**__This desert flower _

_**Esta flor do deserto**__  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
__**Não existe perfume mais tortuoso do que este**_

As promessas, o ritmo e os beijos, o pertencimento e reconhecer-se pelo toque das mãos de Éowyn. Sua fragrância sem igual. Ele podia sentir seu perfume em qualquer lugar e nenhuma mulher rainha ou camponesa tinha o seu cheiro, a fragrância que fazia o seu sangue correr mais rápido. E desejar a solidão ao lado dela. E apenas com ela.

_And as she turns _

_**E ela volta  
**__This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams _

_**E o jeito que ela se mexe na lógica dos meus sonhos  
**__This fire burns _

_**Esse fogo queima**__  
I realise that nothing's as it seems_

_**Me dou conta que nada é o que parece **_

O fogo aquecia a alma de Faramir, no entanto, ele sempre precisava dela. E era ver o fogo nos olhos dela era tudo o que precisa para saber que nunca a perderia e ela compartilhava da mesma chama. A chama que partia dela. E agora envolvia os dois.

_I dream of rain_

_**Eu sonho com chuva  
**__I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_**Eu sonho com jardins na areia do deserto  
**__I wake in vain_

_**Acordo em vão  
**__I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_**Eu sonho de amor enquanto o tempo escorre pelas minhas mãos  
**_

A sensação de prazer aumentou, Faramir sabia que não podia arriscar-se a perdê-la e nas chamas viu o que não mais estava esperando. Uma rosa se formar nos cabelos loiros de Éowyn. A rosa era ela. E o seu desejo só aumentou e tornou o seu corpo aquecido pelas chamas, a rosa , Éowyn, expulsava a desesperança, não havia espaço para outra coisa. Sua dama era possessiva e apenas ela podia tomar conta.

Faramir abriu os olhos e quando abriu, a sua íris acinzentada tinha o reflexo da rosa em seu olhar e o desejo firmado. O amor aquecia a alma, mas a sua paixão por ela o tiraria da prisão. Sentiu a dor em suas costas desaparecer, o fogo havia queimado a dor, a rosa secara o sangue e suas pétalas haviam guardado para si, pois seu sangue pertencia apenas a _rosa_.

_I dream of rain _

_**Eu sonho com a chuva  
**__I lift my gaze to empty skies above_

_**Fito o céu vazio acima de mim  
**__I close my eyes, this rare perfume_

_**Eu fecho meus olhos, este raro perfume é  
**__Is the sweet intoxication of her love _

_**A doce intoxicação do amor.  
**_

O casal continuava a sua dança, trazendo para cada visitante a proximidade e a revelação que sua alma desejava. Nenhum deles podia fugir, pois o desejo os conduzia ao objeto, o suor escorria na testa dos comerciantes, pois se sentiam ameaçados pela fragrância. Um perfume que lembrava amor, mas não havia nada de pacífico no caminho. O trajeto era doloroso, havia mentiras demais, ódio demais e mesmo assim eles não podiam ou queriam escapar, enquanto o haradrim girava sua parceira e a tomava nos braços eles imploravam para o fogo extinguir.

_I dream of rain _

_**Eu sonho com a chuva  
**__I dream of gardens in the desert sand _

_**Eu sonho com jardins no deserto de amor  
**__I wake in pain _

_**Eu acordo em vão**__  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand _

_**E sonho com amor enquanto o tempo escorre pelas minhas mãos  
**_

Mas o fogo não apagava, pelo contrário e viram assombrados, pois ao contrário de Faramir, eles não podiam fechar os olhos, não havia rosa para eles, o haradrim recolheu o suor no colo da parceira com os lábios, enquanto a abraçava e a girava em seus braços, ela ainda cantava a música em sua voz sedutora e as chamas aumentavam na mente de todos.

_Sweet desert rose _

_**Essa rosa do deserto  
**__Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_**Cuja sombra, esconde uma promessa  
**__This desert flower _

_**Esta rosa do deserto**__  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
__**Nenhum perfume é mais tortuoso do este  
**__Sweet desert rose _

_**Doce rosa do deserto**__  
This memory of Eden haunts us all_

_**Esta memória do Éden persegue até todos nós  
**__This desert flower, this rare perfume _

_**Essa rosa do deserto, seu raro perfume**__  
Is the sweet intoxication of the fall_

_**É a doce intoxicação do amor**_

Igraine sentiu o impacto da paixão do casal e olhou para Doriath e o que viu a surpreendeu, seu olhos tinham o fogo da paixão, mas um desejo de morte imensamente maior, nas chamas da paixão e da morte havia o rosto de uma mulher linda e desconhecida, os cabelos negros dela e sua pele delicada de porcelana, os seus lábios róseos lembravam uma tarde e seu sorriso uma estrela. Igraine odiou aquela mulher, mas acima de tudo, odiou Doriath pois em nenhum momento o olhar dele buscou o seu, se olhasse, ele se veria refletido, pois o êxtase dos dançarinos, trouxera Doriath sua mente.

**sVIsVIsVIsVI**

**Minas Tirith**

Angmar ria as portas de Gondor. Fora tão fácil achá-los viu a mulher histérica gritando. Ele a destruiria e nada causaria mais prazer. Mas seus sentidos forma desnorteados pela presença maligna e poderosa. Uma canção entoada pelos Valar, um homem dançava nessa música e ele buscava algo que lhe pertencia.

Viu a chama trazendo e passando pelo manto da loucura que ele trouxera. Tentou se aproximar para destruir o menino Eldarion, mas a força da música era muito forte.

Manwë e Elbereth dançavam e amavam na música. Nenhum homem teria força para lutar contra eles, não agora.

O homem da chama envolto no prazer da canção avançou e entrou na cidade se aproximando da mulher histérica. O calor dele, da lembrança dele foi o suficiente para acalmá-la, os olhos antes cheios de desespero foi preenchido por algo que Angmar odiava e não podia alcançar: os códigos dos amantes impedindo-os de deixar de sentir o seu calor mesmo à distância.

--- Maldito Manwë e Elbereth caminhando juntos e trazendo o prazer para os mortais!

Éowyn calou-se e parou de gritar com Arwen sobre a Casa da Loucura que morava. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o calor de Faramir, pensando nele. Delicadamente suas mãos envolveram seu próprio corpo. E a sensação de calor e prazer aumentaram.

A loucura ainda estava nela, mas o calor preenchia sua alma.

---Tenho que reagir, Faramir precisa saber que vai ter um filho.

O desenho da _rosa_ formou-se em seus cabelos loiros. Os gritos da casa suavizaram aliviados; a batalha estava sendo adiada, não era engano que voltaria a ser travada, mas seus pensamentos estavam com ele. Sabia que de alguma forma ele estava com ela. E Éowyn olhou para Arwen. E viu a rainha olhando entre confusa e feliz.

--- É bom vê-la de volta, Éowyn.

_Farei o que for possível, Faramir para lhe dar essa notícia até mesmo ser amiga da rainha. Mas estaremos juntos novamente, essa chama não será apenas uma memória. _

_**sVIsVIsVIsVIsVI**_


	8. Laços entre pais e filhos parte II

Agradecimentos especiais para Sadie, Nimrodel, Letícia e Maya que deixaram reviews e me incentivam a continuar.

**

* * *

**

**8. Laços entre Pais e Filhos - Parte II**

O momento mágico da música cessara, o casal haradrim terminou sua apresentação e desapareceu da vista de todos. Faramir acreditou ter acordado de um sonho envolto em uma cruel realidade: podia sentir o clima ficar tenso mais uma vez, havia planos para aquela noite, planos que Doriath não escondera de ninguém, aquela noite sua vida teria fim. As feridas de sua alma haviam sido curadas pelo poder da rosa, devia agora encontrar uma saída. Seu olhar repousou mais uma vez em seu filho que ainda estava com os olhos presos no salão onde o casal estivera. Sentiu uma dor aguda, seu filho parecia evitar o seu olhar, o que havia por trás dessa decisão?

A emoção promovida pela dança dos haradrim, no entanto, era forte demais para ser ignorada. Ecthelion fez o que lhe fora pedido, mas não podia continuar. Ele precisava dizer para o pai o que tinha descoberto, o que a dama haradrim com cabelo negro brilhando a estrelas dissera. Então, ele cometeu o seu delito: buscou o olhar de seu pai.

A troca de olhares marcou a intensidade da relação e Faramir leu nos olhos do filho, atrás de sua postura e força, seus olhos, os olhos acinzentados como os seus, eles escondiam lágrimas, lágrimas por não poder abraçá-lo, brincar e ser livre, lágrimas por vê-lo ferido e preso marcado pela amargura e desprezo de um homem que não podia entender a avalanche de sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro. Em sua pouca idade, Ecthelion sabia que o seu pai não abriria mão de sua integridade. Desconhecia a maneira, no entanto, sabia que seu pai impediria a devastação que Doriath prometia. Faramir não sacrificaria seu filho ou trairia seu rei e legaria a sua esposa a solidão.

Esse era o motivo das lágrimas, como enfrentar esse desafio? Seria por isso a presença dos Valar? Elbereth transformaria seu pai em uma estrela e Manwë carregaria até os portões de Mandos em uma de suas águias?

--- Criança insolente – Doriath ergueu-se rápido ao perceber a desobediência do menino - e levantou a sua mão para acertá-lo direto no rosto.

Os momentos seguintes foram confusos até mesmo para quem prestava atenção na cena. O príncipe de Ithilien saltou de sua cadeira, derrubando com o impulso do seu corpo e correu em direção ao seu filho. Os homens passaram a gritar, muitos motivando a luta pelo desejo de ver o sangue correndo e outros gritando para que parasse, ameaçando-o com uma liberdade que Faramir já sentia perdida e, ele ignorou os presentes que ordenavam seu silêncio. Sua concentração estava na seqüência de movimentos que o levaria até Doriath e impediria de infligir castigo ao seu filho. Suas mãos em um movimento atingiram Doriath detendo o seu braço de marcar o rosto de Ecthelion, mas aquilo era pouco, pois Doriath voltou-se contra ele, ansioso e sedento, buscou nocautear o inimigo que acreditava ferido, a ação da música despertara ainda mais seu ódio, enquanto em Faramir despertara a sua paixão.

O soco seguinte retirou a concentração de Doriath e rapidamente o príncipe de Ithilien envolveu seu filho em seus braços e o abraçou. O abraço que desejara desde o momento que vira Ecthelion entrar na sala.

Doriath bebeu o sangue que pretendia tirar do filho de Faramir, mas dessa vez, era o seu próprio sangue. Viu seu inimigo erguer-se em sua sala, rebelde e sem palavras, apenas com ameaça de morte em seu olhar. E Doriath sabia que ele cumpriria essa promessa. Uma vez, há muitos anos, ameaçara Faramir e vira seu melhor amigo revoltar-se contra ele e expulsá-lo de Gondor. Boromir fechou-se em ódio desde do momento em que ele ameaçou seu irmão. Nunca esqueceria aquele olhar, o olhar de um homem que não precisava de palavras para prometer, assinalava em sua alma sua vontade e por ela vivia incapaz de trair esse juramento interno.

Desta forma, Faramir levantou-se altivo no salão, erguendo seu filho nos seus braços, permitindo compartilhar o calor que emanava daquela criança que detinha seu sangue e seu coração.

Enquanto existisse, ninguém faria mal ao seu filho. Nem mesmo que tivesse de viver para sempre.

Os olhos de prata negra de Doriath destilaram seu ódio. E revolta por ter sido humilhado em seu próprio lar.

--- Você jamais deixará esse lugar, Faramir. Nem mesmo sabe onde está! Nenhum homem jamais abandonou este canto amaldiçoado com vida. Vá, saia, veja por si mesmo, enfrente os labirintos que cercam este lugar. E leve seu filho com você. E percebera que não há saídas, apenas essa prisão. – ao seu incentivo, seus companheiros passaram a sorrir pois conheciam o destino deles.

E o motivo do rei Elessar jamais os ter percebido.

Igraine observava a ação com surpresa e espanto, o prisioneiro odiado de Doriath, ignorava o sangue que escorria em sua pele, pelo movimento de vencer a corrente que o mantivera atado a cadeira.

Não conseguia imaginar Doriath tomando a mesma atitude por um filho seu. Buscou ignorar esse pensamento mas não conseguiu. Doriath amaria alguém além de si mesmo?

Conhecer os planos do antigo guerreiro de Gondor não estava em suas preocupações, naquele momento, ter o seu filho em seus braços, sim, era toda a satisfação e coragem que precisava. Sentiu Ecthelion deitar sua cabeça em seu ombro e sentindo o peso dos olhos em suas costas, afastou-se do salão, sentindo o perfume da rosa e a respiração de seu menino próximo a si. Lembrou do haradrim que dissera ser enviado dos valar para ser seu amigo.

Ele precisava de um amigo nesse momento.

O silêncio do salão incomodou seus ouvidos ao deixá-lo. Fora dele, fechando a porta atrás de si, ele percebeu-se dentro da mais profunda escuridão, tateou com a mão direita as paredes, rústicas, sentiu o arco forma-se e segurou-se quando seus pés tocaram o primeiro em degrau. Quase caiu, ouviu Ecthelion gemer baixinho, levou sua mão direita as costas do filho e passou a cantar uma antiga canção hobbit que Pippin lhe ensinara. Sua vez melodiosa invadiu a escuridão que pareceu ceder a alegria da música. No entanto, a escuridão era profunda e cada passo da escada, uma palavra assustadora se formava na mente de Faramir, ele sabia onde estava.

O único local da Terra-Média onde a ausência da luz permanecia. O local que assombrava seus sonhos, relembrou do horror de Pippin e Merry ao entrarem naquele lugar, um lugar marcado pela perda e dor.

Faramir expulsou o pensamento ruim. Lembrou da rosa e a sensação de estar junto a Éowyn novamente.

--- Ada, está escuro! Onde estamos?

E antes que pensasse duas vezes, a palavra escapou, sendo respondida com o silêncio, logo em seguida.

--- Em Moria, Ecthelion. Estamos na caverna de Moria.

_O local onde um balrog roubou as esperanças dos hobbits e do meu irmão. – pensou, mas esse pensamento não dividiu com seu filho, ele já carregava um peso desnecessário. _

No entanto, Doriath estava errado, o rei Elessar atravessara aquele lugar e os hobbits também. E seu irmão.

Mas a pergunta que mais lhe angustiava era como havia chegado naquele local. Que poder estava presente e unido a Doriath capaz de vencer a distância de Ithilien a Moria em um piscar de olhos.

Igraine.

Talvez. Mas a pergunta consistia, por que os Valar nutrira de tanto poder alguém com tamanha capacidade para o mal?

**sIVIsVIsVIsVIs**

**O mensageiro**

O caminho na escuridão parecia sem fim e o príncipe de Ithilien podia ouvir o som dos próprios passos. Os sons mais baixos ganhavam ecos e tornavam-se ameaçadores. Faramir podia sentir o levo tremor no corpo de seu filho.

E não havia luz capaz de iluminar as Minas de Moria. Cada degrau levava-os para uma escuridão ainda maior.

--- Elbereth! – clamou com reverência – Um pouco de luz seria tudo o que preciso!

--- Os seus olhos vão acostumar com a escuridão, amigo.

Faramir estancou o passo e ajeitou o filho em seu colo.

--- É você?

--- Sim, disse que estaria ao seu lado.

A voz do dançarino soou como uma prece atendida.

--- Pai, é ele – Ecthelion murmurou em seus ouvidos. – Manwë, o senhor das águias.

Faramir sorriu em meio a escuridão. Um sorriso para ele perdido, mas que Manwë pode ver. Um enviado dos valar, com certeza, mas o próprio? Não, nunca fizera nada em sua vida capaz de tamanha distinção, buscava a nobreza e o equilíbrio fortalecidos pelo amor e a esperança, mas um Valar, Manwë? Não, um amigo parecia um presente suficiente, ele não ambicionava a tanto.

--- Venha, existe um local com que recebe mais luz.

Eles caminharam juntos e graças a companhia do haradrim. Faramir e seu filho evitaram os túneis da loucura e da perdição.

---Você nunca disse o seu nome – Faramir quis saber.

O Valar envolto em sua pele de haradrim cerrou os olhos com tristeza, estava em tempo, Faramir deveria compreender porque estava naquele lugar.

--- Nós não temos nomes, Doriath castigou-nos desde o começo, a pronúncia do nosso nome é proibida, cada nome pronunciado, um de nós morria, até todos esquecermos o nosso nome para proteger nossa família. Ele alega que os homens do Harad devem conhecer a escravidão e são inferiores os gondorianos. Um tolo, enfim, pois sem saber ofereceu a todos nós uma outra identidade. Não temos mais o nome de nossas famílias, mas nossos hábitos não morrerão, somos chamados pela nossa característica que desenvolvemos, por isso me chamam de Amigo.

Faramir tentou digerir aquelas palavras, cada vez que ouvia o Amigo, sua mente ficava perplexa e exasperada com as notícias que detinha.

--- Nós? Amigo, usas o plural, mas sua esposa e Igraine são os únicos haradrims neste local.

Chegara o momento de tirar a venda dos olhos do filho do regente, concluiu Manwë.

Ainda segurando o filho que adormecera na metade do caminho, Faramir percebeu-se diante de um desfiladeiro dentro daquela caverna, metros abaixo, as luzes das chamas improvisadas iluminava o tenebroso local. Nos tempos de Balin, aquele havia sido um local de beleza e o brilho do mithril encandeava as paredes e riqueza dos anões. Havia hospitalidade, a imagem tecida pelo amigo Gimli foi varrida de sua mente com a cena abaixo: centenas e centenas de homens trabalhando nas minas, eles usavam as mãos como enxadas pois o propósito de Doriath era exterminá-los. Muitos tossiam e sentiam o açoite do frio e o calor do chicote em suas costas.

A caverna em si brilhava, o mithril ainda existia! Então era dessa forma que Doriath comprara os comerciantes insatisfeitos de Gondor.

--- Eles foram trazidos por Doriath para trabalhar nas minas. Não houve anão que os ouvisse, a voz de Gimli e o temor a Khazad-dûm impediram os anões de servir a Doriath, ignorando-o e tomando-o por um louco, desacreditando em suas falsas palavras gentis. Mas o povo do Harad, confiou em Doriath.

--- Por quê? O rei Elessar enviou seus mensageiros ao Harad. – informou Faramir, lembrava desta época, seguiu ao seu casamento com Éowyn.

--- Os mensageiros de Elessar nunca chegaram ao Harad, Faramir. O antigo amigo do seu irmão os matou e tomou sua missão. – Faramir parou espantado.

--- Como não soubemos disso? E as famílias dos mensageiros?

--- Esses assassinatos foram bem escondidos, o rei recebeu cartas dos mensageiros, alguns se aliaram a Doriath, depois da tortura e antes da morte, selando a paz inexistente. E pedindo para viver no Harad. Seus corpos foram descobertos recentemente pelo rei Éomer, por esse motivo Elessar deixou Minas Tirith e nesse momento que compartilho essas informações, Elessar está descobrindo o perigo em suas terras. Os planos foram bem traçados e os mensageiros chegaram a Gondor, ninguém desconfiou. Apenas Legolas pressentiu o perigo e passou a investigar, levando suas suspeitas a Elessar. Assim o rei partiu para Rohan e Legolas ficou em Minas Tirith pois temia o perigo que a rainha poderia correr. Ele estava certo. Entende agora o porque da sua presença, o motivo dos Valar permitirem o mal que acometeu sua família?

Faramir olhou para o seu estranho amigo, seus olhos passavam a se acostumar com a escuridão. O rosto moreno cintilou em resposta.

--- O mensageiro esperado pelos haradrim é você, Faramir.

--- Como? Como eles poderiam saber que eu viria e porquê? – perguntou angustiado com a resposta.

---Vamos descer e nos unir a eles. Essa história não me pertence,cabe a outro contar – respondeu Manwë enigmático. Ele estava intrigado, a venda em seus olhos diminuía. Faramir entenderia sua posição na história de Arda.

Eles desceram devagar e com cuidado. Ecthelion muitas vezes abriu os olhos e Manwë sorria e piscava para o garoto, ora altivo, ora sorridente, mas sempre estava lá.

Como o seu pai não identificava aquele que caminhava ao seu lado era um mistério para ele, mas desistiu de tentar fazer o pai compreender quem era o seu amigo.

Conforme se aproximavam, os prisioneiros de Doriath viram os homens de pele morena trabalhando agachados, sentindo o peso das pedras nas costas, o sangue nas mãos. Diversas vezes Faramir tentou parar, buscando o feitor de tantos homens com os olhos, mas o haradrim não permitia.

O cheiro do suor misturado ao sangue de muitos ferimentos do povo do Harad, apagou qualquer traço de dor ou cansaço que o príncipe de Ithilien sentisse em seu corpo. Exceto a dor interna, essa não cessava, em ver a dor de muitos. Assim, Faramir avistou a dançarina com estrela nos cabelos negros, talvez seus olhos o traíssem, mas jurava ver a luz onde ela passava, levando água e cuidando dos ferimentos dos trabalhadores.

--- Minha esposa, Estrela, busca trazer esperança a eles, mas eles esqueceram o som da voz humana. E agora acreditam que os homens de Gondor são falsos e mentirosos.

Aquela acusação ardeu dentro de Faramir. O fogo, sempre o fogo.

Nesse instante, Manwë afastou-se buscando por Elbereth. Em um golpe rápido um dos haradrim trabalhadores postou-se frente a Faramir e ergueu seu chicote.

--- Outro honrado homem de Gondor – havia tanto escárnio em sua voz e desespero que a Faramir apertou seu filho em seus braços.

O chicote grosso e cruel cantou sua canção ecoando seu som até os salões de Doriath, que sorriu satisfeito, antevendo a dor que cabia ao irmão de Boromir.

A ponta do chicote, no entanto, atingiu a outro homem, aquele que eles chamavam de Paciente, este impôs seu corpo entre o infeliz e Faramir que tinha o filho nos braços. O haradrim puxou o chicote para suas mãos. E o sangue rapidamente marcou o seu tórax, mas o Paciente ignorou a dor ou o sangue.

--- Seu tolo! Se Doriath descesse a esse inferno duvido que teria essa coragem, isso não é agir com o coração e sim com a ignorância!

--- Mas...

--- Não existe mas, castiga um homem pelo ato de outro? Agora volte para o seu trabalho. E pense no que pretendia fazer.

O haradrim, chamado Paciente, voltou-se para Faramir, e baixou a cabeça levemente.

-- A escuridão com o tempo, rouba a alma de muitos de nós, acredite, ele já foi um bom homem.

Faramir observou o homem a sua frente, deveria ser alguns anos mais velho do que ele, seu rosto magro e moreno guardava traços do trabalho pesado e seus olhos eram azuis como os de um homem de Rohan.

--- Venha, quero que conheça a minha família, esquecemos os nossos nomes, mas não nossos costumes, o toque do Feitor já soou. Doriath teve ter acreditado que nós o mataríamos. Criatura dos infernos!

Manwë incentivou Faramir a segui-lo com um olhar. E junto a Elbereth, caminharam para uma das grutas que havia dentro da caverna, destinada aos escravos. Paciente indicou o local para eles sentarem. E chamou sua família. Dois rapazes e uma moça, de pele bronzeada e olhos claros como o pai. A moça, Aquela que Sorri, trouxe uma bacia com água, Faramir e Ecthelion lavaram suas mãos e Manwë questionou se Faramir teria compreendido que naquele local a água era controlada, eles serviram a água de uma semana para ele e seu filho.

Os rapazes eram desconfiados e não disseram uma única palavra, estudando Faramir.

--- Vamos sentar em frente à lareira – uma lareira improvisada foi elaborada – E enquanto todos se sentavam, Faramir viu pela primeira vez, porque aquele homem era chamado de Paciente, não havia doença em sua alma ou ódio, Ele trazia consigo a paz, apesar da vida que tinha.

--- Temos de hábito contar história frente a lareira, podemos contar apenas histórias verídicas, uma forma de manter a nossa tradição. Nosso convidado, apesar da situação assim o trataremos, precisa conhecer as histórias que nosso povo teceu.

Ecthelion se empolgou e perguntou:

--- Posso começar?

O haradrim sorriu.

--- Sim.

--- Existe um menino em Gondor, capaz de atos incríveis. Ele prometeu para mim que serei o capitão de seu exército quando ele crescer. Mais impressionante é o seu destino. As Duas Árvores voltarão ao mundo através do poder de cura das suas mãos! Ele disse isso com preocupação, sem certeza do sucesso, apenas da missão.

--- Eldarion lhe disse isso? – Faramir perguntou, era primeira vez que ouvia isso dos lábios do filho.

--- O Mithrandir fala com ele, nos sonhos, pai. – Ecthelion respondeu com inocência.

Os homens trocaram um estranho olhar. As Duas Árvores. Era impossível.

_Eles começaram a entender. _– suspirou Elbereth. E olhou para o haradrim, enviando o sinal que este precisava.

--- Obrigado, Ecthelion. O tempo de espera acabou. Nós lembraremos do nosso nome. O mensageiro chegou.

Faramir olhou para o seu anfitrião, confuso.

-- Quando eu era um menino – começou ele- muitos do meu próprio povo escravizam uns aos outros. Um dia, um homem surgiu nas colinas montando em seu cavalo, era um homem jovem e austero e sabendo dos castigos que havia entre os haradrim, ele se disfarçou e veio a viver no meio de nós. Com paciência, ele convenceu nosso povo a mudar de hábitos, algumas das mulheres do meu povo amou-o, mas ele estava noivo e dizia que seu coração já tinha dona. E voltaria com ela e seus filhos no futuro para brindar conosco a amizade. Era um excelente cavaleiro e devo confessar que me ensinou essa arte. Um dia enquanto voltávamos de uma disputa de cavalos e o meu antigo dono, pois esta não é a primeira vez que sou escravo, tentou me chicotear, ele tomou meu lugar e levou o homem a justiça. Antes de partir, pois a data do seu casamento se aproximava, ele prometeu que voltaria e faria algo para acabar com a nossa escravidão. Ele nunca mais voltou, mas eu nunca o esqueci. Quando Doriath chegou em nossa cidade, muitos pensarem que ele fosse o mensageiro deste homem. Eu disse que não. Havia uma maldade em Doriath, que eu não pressentira no homem que surgira quando eu era garoto em Rohan, pois minha mãe tinha o sangue dos senhores do cavalo. Eles não me ouviram e todos nós caímos escravos.

--- O que aconteceu com este homem? – perguntou Faramir curioso, Éowyn contara que quando jovem seu pai Éomund saíra pela Terra-Média em busca de aventuras e justiça.

O haradrim sorriu com tristeza.

--- Alguns homens esquecem seus nomes, outros quem são. Este homem, meu amigo, trazia consigo, a corneta de Gondor, seu nome era Denethor, seu pai, Faramir. Eu vivi para ver minhas preces atendidas, os filhos continuam o trabalho dos pais, por isso você, os Valar trouxeram-no aqui.

_Seu pai? Um homem que andara com os haradrim e tentara libertá-los? Ele nunca pensara em seu pai dessa forma! _

--- Para liderar um motim? – precisava saber o que esse homem esperava dele.

--- Não, nossa liberdade... temos que alcançar sozinhos. Você está aqui para nos ajudar a lembrar nosso nome!

Faramir olhou para o haradrim que o trouxera até ali. E o véu dos seus olhos desapareceu.

Manwë e Elbereth. A Senhora das Estrelas, sorriu para ele. Manwë lia seu coração com os olhos. E sorriu. Seu filho soubera todo o tempo. Faramir não sabia como lidar com as emoções. Conhecer o rei fora sua mais alta ambição e no entanto, era verdade. Dentro das Minas de Moria, no meio dos escravos, como ele mesmo se tornara. Sua missão não era apenas libertar-se e tirar Ecthelion dali, e sim, continuar o trabalho do seu pai.

De um Denethor que até aquele momento ele desconhecia.

Um mensageiro.

I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&I&I&I&I&

Review!


	9. 9 As Noites e os Dias

Se Você Partir

_Capítulo 9: As Noites e os Dias _

A companhia do rei estava limitada há poucos homens, a Valier percebeu com um sorriso em rosto. Quatro, que segundo Éomer era um número excelente. O rei de Rohan escolhera a dedo, apenas cavaleiros de sua confiança, acima de tudo cada um dos que o acompanhava era também seu amigo e leal ao rei de Gondor.

Aquele reino prosperara graças à mão firme e gentil de Elessar e sua capacidade de semear amizades ao invés de discórdia, mas o mal sempre nos aguarda, de uma forma ou de outra.

Ela deixou de lado os pensamentos e as conversas sobre os novos desafios que o jovem rei de Gondor enfrentaria, Manwë em sua sabedoria alegava que cada ato de beleza ou dor estava gravado na Música magnífica do início dos tempos, e ela sabia que ele estava certo, contudo parte de si, ansiava pelas noites e pelos dias em que acreditou que a Música magnífica seria repleta apenas de felicidade.

Ao olhar o governante da Cidade Branca, a Valier foi capaz de perceber sua preocupação e soube que ele logo a notaria.

O momento de preocupação retirou sua vida dos planos de avanço para o reino, aqueles abençoados anos não foram apenas de paz, houve problemas, contudo, ele não sentiu em nenhum momento o que sentia agora: a ameaça tangível, capaz de alterar cada célula.

O rei ouvia o silêncio dos homens que o acompanhavam: Éomer, seu amigo e irmão de Éowyn, o rei de Rohan, não era um homem de muitas palavras e sim de ação, desde o nascer da amizade, Aragorn encontrou no cavaleiro rohirrim, uma pessoa direta e honesta, apenas ao lado de sua bela esposa, Lothíriel, um observador mais atento podia perceber a gentileza que havia nele.

Aragorn soltou o ar com tristeza, ele conhecia bem o respeito que Éomer sentia por Faramir e também dos temores por sua irmã, mas ele não estava sozinho naqueles sentimentos, na companhia havia dois outros homens de Rohan e Elessar se surpreendeu mais uma vez com a passagem dos tempos, Frélafáf e Léofa eram apenas jovens de dezesseis anos durante a Guerra do Anel, e uma vez ambos confessaram a Aragorn que várias noites, a Batalha do Abismo de Helm cobrava o seu preço e retirava o seu sono. E percebeu o choque e a emoção quando o rei de Gondor compartilhou com eles que o mesmo ocorria com ele. Naquele momento, em particular, Aragorn sentiu o companheirismo da Sociedade, algo que ele sentia saudades. Foi um período de guerra, mas também um período de amizade. E a amizade salvou a vida de todos.

Ao pensar naqueles anos de guerra, Elessar sentiu uma dúvida agitar seu coração, como um inimigo entrou sem ser percebido e aplicou um grave tão duro, capaz de ferir amigos tão queridos ao mesmo tempo.

Sua felicidade o teria cegado para sentir o perigo? Seus amigos estariam pagando pela sua distração? Como gostaria que Lorde Elrond estivesse perto, ele o orientaria, apontaria seus erros e suas opções, agora ele tinha que fazer esse caminha sozinho...

Ele olhou para sua companhia mais uma vez... não ele não estava sozinho!

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela presença de uma jovem, seus olhos percorreram o ambiente vasto e aberto, como ela podia ter surgido se não possuía nenhum cavalo, nada que o indicasse, quando virou e olhou para seus amigos, viu algo incomum, algo que não poderia ter acontecido, eles estavam dormindo! Todos eles.

-Olá, Estel, não se preocupe com seus amigos, eles estão bem, mas não precisavam presenciar nossa conversa, pelo menos ainda não... Eu realmente estava ansiosa por conhecê-lo e ela sorriu um sorriso incrível.

E Aragorn se sentiu invadido por uma sensação que há muitos anos o abandonara... o sabor da primeira vez, quando você abre os olhos para o mundo e tudo nele é novo e fascinante, ele se sentiu renovado pela sensação e suas mágoas e cicatrizes simplesmente desapareceram, sim, Estel lembrava de tudo mas sem dor e essa ausência da dor só o fez ter certeza que a mulher bela a sua frente, não podia ser uma mulher, ela era uma Valier, a renovação só era mais uma pista.

Novo... criação...

Yavanna...

Ele se curvou, encantado, fascinado e incapaz de acreditar em seus olhos

Ela abriu um sorriso largo.

- Elessar. – Yavanna amava a criação e o rei viu o ambiente se transformar a sua presença, não se tratava de coisas novas, mas de um brilho extraordinário, um vislumbre sensacional de um universo sem máculas.

As cores adquiriram de alguma forma mais vida e os perfumes espalhados pelo ar tornaram-se distintos como uma sinfonia de alegria, um chamamento à vida, fascinante, orgânico, ele era um garoto novamente e ao mesmo tempo, um homem com suas glórias e conquistas, mas especialmente tocado pelo amor. Um amor poderoso. O amor por Arwen, pelos filhos, pelos amigos. Ele nunca o sentiu dessa forma. Tangível, no entanto, ele sabia que era essa a verdadeira força que ardia dentro de si. Ele simplesmente não sentia com toda a sua potência. Claro, como poderia? Apenas na presença de uma Valier...

- Sim, Estel. Nós podemos provocar todas essas sensações e despertar vários sentimentos nos homens, elfos, anões e hobbits, mas poucos podem me perceber como um curador e um guerreiro. A Guerra do Um foi vencida, contudo as almas ainda estão feridas, Estel, mas do que um reino economicamente sadio e protegido cabe ao rei de Gondor, curar essas almas.

Aragorn franziu o semblante.

- Como posso fazer isso se não fui capaz de impedir que um amigo fosse raptado do seu próprio domínio? Faramir foi afastado por uma força que ainda não consegui explicar e nós estamos há dias tentando rastrear seu caminho, seu sucesso. – O semblante sério, tocado pela responsabilidade e pelo afeto impressionou a Valier.

Yavanna sentiu a brisa acariciar seus cabelos e afastou o cacho rebelde com delicadeza, ela saboreou o momento e a companhia de Estel, ele era apenas uma nota daquela canção, mas era uma nota maravilhosa, gentil e firme.

- Majestade, não posso lhe oferecer respostas para suas perguntas, exceto essa, uma nova fase do seu reino começou com o desaparecimento de seu amigo, e mais uma vez, você poderá curar essa terra ainda ferida por Sauron ou ser vencido pelo cansaço e ser apenas o rei de Gondor. Essa escolha é sua.

Os olhos brilharam como as estrelas de Elbereth, e ele sentiu a chama arder dentro de si.

- A escolha já foi feita, um amigo não será abandonado a própria sorte, eu farei tudo o que estiver em meu poder para impedir a morada da tristeza em uma irmã tão querida quanto Éowyn e ao amigo de meu filho. – a voz de Estel era firme e cheia de promessas, se ele tivesse de perecer na empreitada, ele pereceria, mas não abandonaria seus amigos.

Yavanna tocou a planta e a via germinar,_ ah quanta saudade das Duas Árvores! Elas lhe trouxeram tantas alegrias e contemplou um mundo sem igual_!

- Estel, vejo a grandeza do seu destino, e dessa forma, os grandes desafios, em sua peregrinação, nós o visitaremos e tentaremos auxiliar no que for possível, saiba que seu amigo, esposo dessa que você considera irmã também está sendo acompanhado por um Vala, o passado se revela a ele e ligará a todos no futuro. Uma nova demanda se inicia, mas agora não se trate da destruição do Um e sim, do consolo da terra, essa terra tão ferida e que amo. Você irá me ajudar, Elessar ?

- Sim, milady. – e curvou-se em reverência.

Yavanna desapareceu em um encanto e deixou o vento a suspirar...

_... Lembre-se da ruína de Durín _

Aragorn sentiu a tensão no maxilar, ele sabia onde Faramir estava, e ele não podia estar em lugar pior.

Ela foi deixada para trás, mais uma vez, mas a Senhora Branca de Rohan jurou a si mesma que aquela seria a última vez. Seu tio e rei partiu, seu irmão, Éomer partiu e finalmente Aragorn e sua companhia destinados a cair no limbo, pois isso era o que Senda dos Mortos era... um limbo.

E no final das contas, eles tinham sorte, pois ao menos se dirigiam a algum lugar, homens dignos, com certeza, cheios de caráter e nobreza, mas eles a deixavam para trás, sempre. Sim, seria a última vez.

Mesmo que lhe custasse a vida, ela nunca mais seria abandonada.

Sua mente traiçoeira a levou de volta as Casas de Cura, onde conheceu Faramir, ela estava tomada pela dor, e inexplicavelmente, sentiu seu coração bater em seu peito conquistado pela gentileza e pelo afeto que brilhava nos olhos do regente.

Aqueles dias viveriam para sempre na sua memória, pois sua alma se curou ao toque de Faramir, e ele jurou que não buscaria mais glórias em batalha.

Éowyn despertou, sua mente estava clara e seus olhos atentos.

Sim, lá estava ela, observou a gentileza e o trato da rainha com os doentes, por aquela doença e nefasta que atacava as almas. O filho de Beregond também parecia melhor, finalmente, que fardo pesado, a rainha carregava!

Aquelas semanas nas Casas de Cura obrigaram Éowyn a observar a vida de Gondor enquanto aguardava sua melhora e seus planos. E permitiu conhecer a rainha da Cidade Branca e seu fardo.

Curar tantos feridos, enquanto estes não queriam a cura e apenas alimentavam a tristeza.

Governar Gondor, nesse momento, era um grande desafio! E pela primeira vez, Éowyn enxergou a dama élfica, Arwen.

Mulheres podiam se tornar uma rainha, mas Úndomiel nascera uma. Eles se completavam, percebeu Éowyn, com o sol encontrando o mar, eles se completavam.

A Dama Branca movimentou o pescoço tentando espantar aquela tensão presente em seus músculos, mesmo aquela tensão passageira a fez pensar em Faramir, e sua habilidade em percebê-la ansiosa e acariciar seu pescoço e fazê-la esquecer dos problemas, sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas, não era o momento de tristezas ou lembranças, ela tinha que manifestar garra e serenidade ( esse último seria muito difícil, pois nunca fora dada a essas delicadezas), mas Éowyn tinha uma missão agora, e ela precisava marcar uma audiência com a rainha.

Arwen Úndomiel estava cercada de conselheiros e de amigos, mas sentia falta de seu pai, sua incrível sabedoria, seus irmãos. Gondor era esplendorosa, mas o mundo dos homens era diferente do elfos, a cada palavra havia uma outra escondida, presa na garganta, temerosa, aquela que eles realmente queriam dizer. E não diziam.

Homens honestos, com certeza, mas aconselhados pela razão, e muitos guardavam seus instintos, um dos poucos realmente diretos era Éomer de Rohan, Arwen desconfiava que este deveria ser um dos motivos pelo qual seu rei contava com sua companhia e opiniões.

Foi dessa forma que Arwen viu a irmã de Éomer entrar naquele salão, ela parecia restabelecida, e a rainha de Gondor viu além, nos olhos dela brilhavam uma vontade férrea.

Vestida como um cavaleiro, a esposa do príncipe de Ithilien retirou suspiros de contida indignação.

Aproximou-se e fez delicada mesura.

- Majestade, - inclinou-se Éowyn.- sinto perturbar seus salões, senhora, mas meu assunto tem grande urgência.

De alguma forma, Arwen adivinhou os pensamentos de Éowyn e se viu preocupada na atitude que devia tomar. Sim, sabia dos sentimentos que a jovem nutriu por Aragorn. Como ela podia culpa-la? E os bons ventos trouxeram vida nova e esperança para ambas. Arwen a viu com o regente, a chama que ambos compartilhavam era intensa e brilhava nos olhos de ambos.

- Quero sua permissão para buscar meu marido e meu filho! – ela era direta, como o irmão, Arwen admirava alguém assim.

- Senhora Éowyn, muitos dos nossos melhores soldados procuram o príncipe Faramir, o rei enviou uma mensagem, ele acredita estar na pista correta.

Não há necessidade. – disse um dos conselheiros da rainha.

Os olhos de Arwen faiscaram, aquele era um bom argumento, para um homem.

- Minha rainha, eu não duvido da capacidade de nosso rei ou meu irmão, mas esse assunto compete a mim. Ele não partiu para uma viagem. Ele foi tirado de mim! E vou retomar o que é meu! Minha alma, minha carne. – os conselheiros voltarem a sua atenção para rainha. A bela rainha. Até então todos observavam o profundo respeito que sentia pelos conselhos de Úndomiel.

_Minha alma_, _minha carne. – Se alguém tentasse retirar o que lhe pertencia, ela não faria o mesmo? Os olhos de Éowyn brilhavam em chamas e aço, e Arwen sentiu-se tocada por aquelas emoções. Emoções que apenas uma mulher apaixonada podia compreender. Além da razão, eles eram ela, ela era eles. Não era dessa forma que sentia com Estel, aquela loucura cheia de paz, capaz de mudar seu mundo e ao mesmo tempo acalentá-la? _

_Arwen em um fechar de olhos sentiu a mesma corrente elétrica que sentia quando Estel estava próximo, paz e loucura juntos._

- Lady Éowyn, meus conselheiros são a voz da razão, há anos atrás, você caminhou em direção a morte, junto com seu povo. E triunfou. Naquele dia todos nós fomos surpreendidos pela graças de Eru. Se algo lhe acontecer, o rei e seu irmão não me perdoaram, pois a amam e a estimam. – Éowyn fechou os olhos com medo do que estava por vir. – Mas se eu não permitir sua busca, não me perdoarei, pois compartilho de seus sentimentos, e entendo o que significa esperar quando aquele que amamos parte por motivos diversos e cabe a nós esperar. Então, pronunciou que Éowyn de Rohan, princesa de Ithilien irá nos deixar, acompanhada por escudeiros de sua escolha, sua missão é buscar o que é seu, pois ninguém tem direito de roubar de uma mulher a sua vida.

Éowyn sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos, sim, e sorriu pela primeira vez em dias, e jurou ver uma luz brilhando envolta da rainha. Ela se aproximou ainda em mesura. E emocionada, retirou sua espada.

- Majestade, essa é a minha espada, eu a ofereço, de hoje em diante, serei sua vassala, com coração e alma, não me importo de curvar diante de uma Grande Rainha.

Arwen sentiu a força daquelas palavras.

- Quero apenas sua amizade, milady. Mas aceito a ambas e oro para Erú protege-la em sua busca. Estel não me perdoaria se algo te acontecer, e eu não me perdoaria se fosse privada de sua amizade agora que finalmente a conquistei.

Éowyn sorriu, mas uma vez quebrando a maldição daqueles últimos dias,

- Minha rainha, por favor perdoe-me se antes fui arredia, nunca convivi entre mulheres nobres, e o pouco que sei aprendi com a esposa de meu irmão e devo confessar que uma pirraça infantil ainda dominava o meu espírito. Hoje, concedeu-me algo que nenhum homem jamais teve a capacidade de compreender.

Foi Arwen que completou:

- Que nossa liberdade está onde o nosso coração vive. E sem nossa liberdade, nosso corpo é apenas uma casca vazia.

Entre ambas no silêncio houve um pacto de amizade. Sementes de um laço que o tempo faria germinar e crescer.

Os murmúrios dos conselheiros foram abafados com o olhar firme do príncipe Imrahil, escolhido pelo rei para auxiliar sua rainha. Desde a batalha do Anel e especialmente com o casamento de Lothíriel e Éomer, a admiração de Imrahil cresceu pelo rei e sua bela rainha. Agora na ausência do rei, o príncipe jurou que Lady Arwen seria protegida e respeitada.

O Sol e sua esposa, sim, ele sentia falta de ambos, o sol o aquecia e trazia esperança capaz de erguer e alimentar sua alma.

Éowyn, a soma de suas esperanças, a justificativa que ele acalentou durante tanto tempo, mas surpreendeu-se ao finalmente encontra-la em sua vida.

E novamente o desafio estava presente, mais uma vez a vida cobrava seu preço pela felicidade.

Faramir sorriu ao ver seu filho brincando com as outras crianças, os pequenos haradhrins. Que fascinante a alma de uma criança, capazes de lidar com a dor e enfrenta-la com uma coragem que adultos temeriam.

Um mês. Eles estavam aprisionados nesse tempo, quatro luas, ele observou as luas se sucederem, da minguante em que suas esperanças rareavam em seu peito, da nova quando novos elementos, um Denethor desconhecido foi relatado por seu novo amigo haradrim, cheia, preenchidas por novos sonhos e descobertas e finalmente a crescente, sabia que seus amigos buscavam por ele, sabia que Éowyn clamava por ele. E de alguma forma, eles iriam se reencontrar.

Doriath, seu antigo inimigo e carrasco o esquecera. Ou conforme, Faramir adivinhava, planejava um golpe mais profundo.

Os dias, no entanto, estavam repletos de informações novas, o haradhrim sem nome com lembranças sobre o seu pai. Faramir tentava visualizar aquele Denethor capaz de se um importar com um povo diferente do seu.

Sua mente racional sabia que uma vida inteira podia passar sem os filhos conhecerem seus pais como homens e mulheres capazes de ações diferentes. Seu sentimento de filho lamentava não conhecer o homem capaz de lutar pela liberdade e sem preconceitos.

Por que nunca viu aquela face? Como o amaria se o conhecesse tão generoso! – Faramir tentou eliminar a marca preta do seu próprio rosto, era um hábito, não porque visse a marca das escavações, contudo aprendera a enxergar na escuridão e via seus amigos com aquela mesma marca. O que Doriath procurava tanto?

Sim, mas não estaria ele também buscando um tesouro, um pouco a cada noite, bebeu as palavras daquele estranho sobre seu pai. E fora a força daquelas palavras e a inocência do filho que o permitiu não se desesperar.

Ecthelion...o capitão de Ithilien refletiu sobre o seu filho, não pretendia ser um desconhecido para seu próprio filho. Seria apenas pretensão sua? Seria esse destino de todos os pais e mães?

Não, pensou enquanto com agilidade movia a ferramenta de trabalho entregue pelos haradhrim, o trabalho só podia ser acompanhado pelos pensamentos em sua família, Theóden havia sido um bom pai, um pai capaz de levar sua impetuosa esposa a abrir mão da própria vida para defendê-lo.

Em suas preces para os Vala, o filho de Denethor pedia pela capacidade de saber cativar o amor de seus filhos, contudo ao perceber a própria história e sua relação com seu pai, Faramir conhecia os riscos dessa relação, uma ligação marcada pelo sangue, mas que nem por isso exigia menos cuidado ou esforços, o mesmo sangue nas veias era apenas uma promessa, o dia a dia sim, o compromisso e realização desse juramento.

Em suas noites mais felizes, Faramir confessou a sua esposa seus sentimentos, o quanto quis que seu pai o amasse com aquela admiração que ele viu nos olhos do regente de Gondor ao olhar para Boromir.

Nas noites e nos dias em que Ecthelion era apenas um bebê, ele o acalentara cheio de promessas ao ver aqueles olhos cinzentos brilharem em sua direção. O olhar repleto de amor, sem julgamentos, apenas amor.

- Levante-se, filho de Gondor, vamos treinar. – o haradhrin lançou mais um dos seus desafios.

A estratégia da luta do haradhrin era diferente dos seus treinamentos, em vários momentos a disputa era mais visceral, o combate entre os homens mais brutos, em outras palavras o treinamento dos haradhrins não esperava pela ajuda de ninguém e sim um combate mortal.

Outro movimento interessante era a luta com base na movimentação do corpo inteiro, como se fosse uma dança, onde a música era a batalha e o ápice a vitória do combatente.

Nos primeiros dias, o corpo de Faramir cobrou as diferenças de movimentos e de exercícios, ele cansava-se rápido. Contudo, seu amigo sem nome, pois o antigo regente de Gondor, pensava nele dessa forma, ofereceu o estímulo adequado para as batalhas: a história do encontro de Denethor com aquele povo que agora estava tão preso quanto ele próprio.

Finalmente, uma peça importante dos quebra-cabeças seria revelado e uma certeza crescia dentro de Faramir: a história de seu pai estava ligada a sua prisão .

Próximo capítulo: A Senhora do Mar


	10. A Senhora do Mar e Denethor nas Areias

Capítulo 10: A Senhora do Mar e Denethor nas Areias do Tempo parte I

A escuridão vela os nossos olhos, incapazes de compreender ou definir a ausência da luz, mas Faramir descobriu que muitas vezes são olhos a verdadeira luz e capaz de guiar, essa era a única explicação que encontrou para justificar o simples fato de poder enxergar nas profundezas das minas onde ele, seu filho Ecthelion e o povo de Harad encontravam-se.

Os seus olhos acinzentados havia se acostumado com a escuridão, e aqueles sete dias pareciam anos longe da sua casa: a impetuosa Éowyn, sua esposa guerreira, seus amigos e seus projetos.

Preso... E pior descobriu que havia famílias presas durante muito tempo! E esse conhecimento trouxe angústia e o perfume do desespero temperou o ar. Apenas um curto momento, longo demais quando se trata do ato de viver.

O jovem príncipe de Ithilien respirou profundamente buscando a sabedoria para agir, e para ele sabedoria possuía um nome e um rosto: Mithrandir.

Quase pode ouvir as palavras sábias do Mithrandir alertando para enxergar o que podia ser feito através de cada infortúnio, cada tristeza. E o príncipe de Ithilien sentiu-se preso dentro desse momento, desse infortúnio.

Dia após dia, o antigo capitão de Gondor se viu sobre o comando de outros homens, homens cruéis que lutam para retirar qualquer humanidade através da humilhação e da dor. E utilizavam as mais diversas estratégias, segundo o seu mais novo amigo, o haradhrim, a última estratégia resistia em apagar o próprio nome.

Eliminar a identidade... uma obra diabólica. E o que realmente fazia o sangue de Faramir ferver, era o como. Como alguém conseguiu atrair os haradhrim, um povo tão indomável como o local onde viviam, quando nem mesmo as guerras travadas ou as ofertas de Elessar haviam sido capaz de cativar aquele povo arisco e destemido?

Faramir sentiu o peito ardendo, a mina tinha esse efeito naqueles que confiavam sua vida a ela, o ar poeirento entrando nos pulmões, eficiente em sua escuridão. E mesmo assim, seus olhos aprenderam a enxergar onde não havia luz.

O príncipe de Ithilien pensou nos anões, quando ele saísse daquele lugar, e ele sairia, teria longas conversas com Gimli, sempre o respeitou como guerreiro e amigo, mas percebia ali naquela mina, que nada sabia sobre o talento dos anões em suas minas.

O que ele aprendeu naqueles dias aprendeu por questão de sobrevivência, algo que seu irmão Boromir ensinara desde cedo, com seu sorriso largo e alegre, quando tudo o que o interessava era as estratégias de guerra. Boromir.

Seus olhos encontraram com o do seu novo e inesperado amigo, o Paciente, alcunha que os outros ofereceram em reconhecimento e na busca de sanar o mal que Doriath fomentou com tamanho talento e destreza, Faramir era grato aos cuidados do haradhrim especialmente com seu filho.

O Paciente dizia que havia muito a contar, que um filho precisava compreender o pai e cumprir as promessas, continuar o trabalho do pai, e dessa forma mantendo o nome do ancestral na imortalidade.

Seu único problema era sua própria dificuldade em imaginar seu pai, o poderoso regente de Gondor, um homem nobre cujo sangue de Númenor corria nas veias realizando uma promessa para o povo do Harad. Se o seu pai realmente agiu assim, ele nada sabia sobre ele.

Em seu coração guardava o amor que Denethor havia lhe dedicado em sua infância e em seus últimos momentos na pira dos regentes. Faramir sabia que havia sido amor, incompreensível, talvez louco, mas foi um ato de amor.

O esposo de Éowyn recolheu mais uma vez a picareta utilizada para escavar os tesouros que Doriath buscava, e com o braço secou o suor do rosto. Se Paciente possuía outra imagem de Denethor, ele estava pronto para ouvir, pois algo lhe dizia que esse enigma se ligava ao seu presente. Mithrandir sempre foi sábio: _temos que saber usar o tempo que temos._

E este conselho Faramir seguiu aprendendo os hábitos do povo haradhrim em sua prisão, eles acordavam cedo, segundo o Paciente, eles ainda sentiam o sol do Harad queimar sua pele ao nascer esplendoroso e exigente e esse era o seu despertar o toque do sol na pele. Faramir gostou disso e viu nos olhos de seu filho o brilho impetuoso dos rohirrim a apreciação. Ecthelion mostrou-se uma surpresa, o menino brincava alegre com as outras crianças e ajudava no trabalho sem mostrar qualquer sinal de tristeza ou desespero. Crianças, que força esses pequenos guerreiros possuíam, e o povo do Harad em muito contribuía para isso. Eles protegiam as crianças da severidade, mas não do trabalho. Poupava as tristezas, mas não a responsabilidade.

Um povo estranho e curioso.

Ágeis e silenciosas, as haradhrim preparavam a alimentação e serviam aos seus companheiros e filhos, mas sua agilidade e silêncio estavam condicionados na eficiência, a esposa de um haradhrim não admitia ou encobertava a fraqueza ou incompetência do companheiro. Ao contrário, as palavras surgiam ágeis como a espada de Éowyn e cruéis como as palavras de Língua de Cobra.

Tais características transformavam os homens do Harad ainda mais práticos e metódicos em seus trabalhos, pois sabiam que precisavam ganhar o respeito em primeiro lugar de suas companheiras. E esse respeito no Harad ou em uma prisão possuíam o mesmo valor: ouro puro, água límpida e cristalina, afeto sincero. As moedas mais valiosas em qualquer reino, em qualquer época.

E as mulheres do Harad exigiam o que ofereceriam: tudo. Faramir admirou aquele povo, que apenas conheceu em batalhas, em lados opostos, sem nunca de fato conhecer o que havia em cada coração, em cada alma. Intuir constituía um mistério e uma aposta, conhecer significava desvendar e aprender.

Outro mistério consistia na presença do altivo casal que o auxiliou no festim de Doriath, eles caminhavam entre os haradhrim, mas algo inexplicável e extraordinário os distinguia com elegância, mas não de forma arrogante e essa distinção naqueles dias passou a ganhar o respeito do indomável povo do Harad. E a sua presença era um mistério a parte, pois nem sempre podiam ser encontrados, mas sempre estavam presentes nos momentos de desalento. E o casal conseguia banir e elevar as forças de cada um e todos ao mesmo tempo.

As noites começavam tristes, mas cada um tinha história para contar, e Faramir percebeu a crueldade de Doriath, o povo do Harad contava histórias sem fim, cada um tinha até um pedaço da história do outro, mas em algum momento as histórias não tinham complemento e haviam sido varridas, era o momento onde o nome, o simples nome surgia. E eles não conseguiam se lembrar.

A imagem da jovem Igraine voltou a sua mente, havia algo naquela jovem que era fora do usual, ela havia conjurado o abismo que o afastara da esposa. Ela possuía alguma arte escura e mesmo assim, lembrou Faramir dos olhos daquela mulher, ela estava tão cativa quanto qualquer um deles, talvez até mais, pois eles desejavam partir, e ela não.

Cada mistério há seu tempo...

Aquela noite, o mistério seria o mais envolvente para ele. Seu pai. Denethor.

Naquela noite, Faramir sentou-se frente fogueira e ouviu as palavras do contador de histórias, mas como qualquer história cabia a quem ouvia acreditar ou não.

2975 – Terceira Era

O sol quente abrasava sua pele, mas como aquela viagem foi ideia sua, Denethor ignorou a sensação e buscou o ar refrescante dos seus sonhos.

Seus planos visavam uma trégua e um vantajoso acordo financeiro que traria a prosperidade para ambos os povos.

Com base nos seus estudos, sua mente arguta planejou cada linha daquele acordo que agora carregava consigo.

E ninguém, nem mesmo Mithrandir teve argumentos para ver falhas em seu acordo. Denethor fechou os olhos cinzentos com força e controlou suas emoções com um olhar sobre o futuro.

Denethor e Mithrandir não conseguiram desenvolver a amizade que o mago construiu com seu pai, o regente Ecthelion. Seu pai dizia que ele via crítica, onde havia preocupação e interesse, mas Denethor sentia os olhos do mago como se esse fosse capaz de conhecer cada pensamento passado, presente e futuro. Essa capacidade para o filho de Ecthelion era traiçoeira e nefasta, afinal o sangue de Númenor corria em suas veias e não cabia a mago algum ditar seus atos como se fosse um menino tolo e inconsequente.

Quando o jovem Denethor traçou aqueles planos pensou apenas em sua amada cidade, Gondor e na forma de transformá-la ainda mais extraordinária para receber sua noiva, a mulher que conheceu na primavera passada, a sua Senhora do Mar, pois era dessa forma que ele pensava em Finduilas.

Linda e majestosa saindo do mar, como uma filha do Ulmo, uma rainha e há muito que Denethor chegou à conclusão que seria não um regente, mas um rei para Gondor. Um rei à altura de uma rainha.

Desde do dia que se conheceram, Denethor sentiu uma brisa suave tomar conta de sua vida, essa mesma brisa era força motivadora de cada uma de suas ações e suas medidas prudentes.

Quando o irmão de Finduilas aceitou o pedido de seu pai sobre a união de Denethor e Finduilas, ele sentiu-se forte e ao mesmo tempo pequeno. Forte, pois sabia que Finduilas o aceitou, o príncipe Imharil jamais cederia a mão de sua irmã se fosse contra sua vontade. E pequeno, capaz de lutar para vencer os obstáculos, pois sentiu algo em sua noiva que pela primeira vez o fez temer.

Fragilidade. Havia um mesclar nela de doçura e fragilidade que tocou o coração de Denethor e o fez temer, temer que um destino caprichoso pudesse tirá-la dele. Ele precisava ser grandioso.

Batalhas e exércitos eram atos grandiosos para homens. Finduilas precisava de outro tipo de grandeza, um tipo de força que Denethor sempre desprezou, mas para noiva, aquela força era como ouro, eram o céu azul e os dias que nascem.

Sua noiva buscava a esperança em cada dia, e pessoas que oferecessem esperança ao futuro e ao amanhã, e Denethor descobriu que a amava demais e seria necessário, construir esse amanhã de esperança para garantir o sorriso e afastar o temor que sentiu ao beijar as mãos da noiva na festa de noivado.

Um rei oferecia o futuro, um rei trazia esperança. Ele seria esse rei.

Afinal, o esperado rei era um mito, uma cantiga para as crianças, e Denethor era um homem feito e não acreditava em mitos. Os regentes governavam Gondor há mais tempo do que os reis, ou assim preferia acreditar, pois era um senhor prático e sua fé estava em sua vontade e não na esperança dos tolos.

Não. Denethor decidiu que seria um rei, com título de regente, apesar de nunca usar o título de rei, cada uma de suas ações lembraria todos a sua realeza, mas nunca ostentaria o título, pois conhecia as tradições e as respeitava, e sua decisão foi forjada sobre essas mesmas tradições... ninguém seria um regente como ele, prometeu.

Esses sonhos transformaram-se em projetos e planos para efetivar seu futuro. Na primavera anterior buscou solidão, pois não suportava a presença de Thorongil, amigo de Gandalf, havia algo naquele homem que o perturbava. Parte de Denethor ouvia aquela voz baixa e frequente, uma consciência do que aquele homem era, mas ele ergueu uma barreira dentro de si e negava-se a ouvir, pensando no andarilho apenas como um usurpador do afeto do pai.

A vida no entanto foi gentil e ele a encontrou...

Sua noiva. Denethor sentiu algo pulsar dentro de si, forte e intenso. Puro e ao mesmo tempo complexo, incendiário e alentador. Uma vontade de ser o maior entre todos e ao mesmo tempo o mais humilde para conquista-la. Nunca se importou com a opinião de ninguém, mas Finduilas com seu olhar doce e gentil o desmontava e a sua opinião, Mawe o ajudasse, a opinião dela importava.

Estranho, ela era frágil e ao mesmo tempo um olhar de condenação tinha poder de destruí-lo.

Frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo, e com sua beleza e perfume raro ela fazia parte dele, e Denethor a quis mas não um acordo como era tão comum e sim que ela o amasse.

Aquela viagem que fazia se tivesse uma bandeira seria seu desejo por ela, não apenas seu corpo, sua mente. Denethor queria também o seu coração... integralmente.

Ele parou e descansou, ele estava perto do orgulhoso povo do Harad e a partir de agora teria cautela, sua proposta poderia ser interpretada de várias formas, mas apenas uma garantiria seu retorno a Minas Tirith, a do sucesso.

Arriscava sua vida, ele sabia disso, estava jogando com sua vida, pela promessa do futuro, pela promessa de criar um lugar de esperança. E fazia isso, por ela. Sua senhora do mar.

- Já está tarde, Faramir. Amanhã, prosseguiremos.

Faramir abriu a boca para protestar.

- Não tente, meu amigo. Era importante você saber que tudo o que ocorreu, foi por conta da paixão que seu pai sentia pela senhora Finduilas. Amanhã prosseguiremos.


	11. A Senhora do Mar parte 2

Olá, para os que leitores que acompanham a fanfic, meus agradecimentos pela extrema paciência e pelo carinho das reviews.

Iniciei essa história alguns anos (oh, Deus!), e apesar de seus defeitos, não consigo desistir dela, sou irremediavelmente apaixonada pelas nuances que os personagens apresentam para esta perdida escritora entre uma aula e outra. (vejo os personagens até mesmo na História oficial que ensino aos meus queridos e nem sempre interessados alunos).

Eu tenho particular carinho por esse capítulo, afinal, a promessa do que Denethor poderia ter sido sempre me atraiu, e esse capítulo pretende explorar essa vertente.

Quero agradecer ao grupo Tolkien pelo apoio, adoro ler as histórias desse talentoso grupo, cada escritora com sua qualidade. Sinto saudade de vocês. E ao mesmo tempo tenho orgulho de cada uma como se fosse minha própria família.

Mas este capítulo é muito especial e quero agradecer a alguém que com suas reviews, resgatou meu gosto por escrever. Talvez pela sua voz ecoar em minha mente com suas ideias ou talvez seja a sua maravilhosa história sobre o apaixonante Thórin em **Filhos de Aüle **teve a força de recordar o quanto amo escrever e que existem vários escritores que caminham junto comigo.

**Lourd**, muito obrigada, por ser a voz que me trouxe de volta para casa. A beleza que sua alma gentil seja capaz de encontrar neste texto, dedico a você.

**A Senhora do Mar e Denethor nas Areias do Tempo parte 2**

O sol brilhava forte naquela manhã, na verdade, como em todas as manhãs, mas ele não se queixava. O sol do Harad era a força do seu povo, seu poder transformavam as areias em mar e simbolizava a fortuna.

O vermelho era a cor do seu povo, povo que chamava de seu, mas na verdade eram eles que o tinham. O Harad corria em suas veias, com sua garra, sua luta indômita e suas batalhas.

Eles não despertavam cantigas ou eram vistos como belos seres, mas, dane-se. A força do trabalho do Harad tinha sua própria canção e sua beleza. E os haradhrim a ouviam todos os dias.

A canção tinha um ritmo vivaz, ágil, e crescia nas notas do graves do violino e seu volume o som do tambor.

Vermelho, como o sangue que corria nas veias dos homens.

Sim, seu povo era guerreiro, lutador e poucas vezes, os haradhrim confiavam em outros povos. Não havia motivos para confiar.

Naquela radiosa manhã, seus pensamentos estavam no que pretendia fazer, ele sentiu um dissabor em sua boca ao perceber a proximidade do estrangeiro. Suas roupas indicava apenas um lugar: Gondor.

Quantos enganos, quantas mentiras – o relacionamento com os filhos de Númenor sempre terminaram em traição, apenas uma pedra a mais. E agora havia entre os dois povos havia uma muralha.

O que aquele mensageiro solitário desejava? A sua própria morte ou semear a guerra?

Ele foi visto com desconfiança, seus trajes, sua voz, sua educação, cada movimento seu indicava sua origem.

Denethor não se importava, o filho de Ecthelion orgulhava-se do seu passado e de sua amada Gondor, mas ele tinha que admitir, não era a Torre Branca ou seu orgulho, as razões para entrar naquela terra vermelha, rude e com uma linguagem que ele pouco compreendia.

Verões atrás, ele deixou sua cidade em busca de paz para sua mente, pois não se sentia a vontade na presença de Thorongil e sua amizade com o regente de Gondor o infelicitava e despertava nele sentimentos contraditórios, cada risada ou opinião que o pai compartilhava com aquele nobre desconhecido atingia-o como uma apunhalada no coração.

Ele, admirado em sua cidade, como um dos maiores que já surgira, lembrando até mesmo os reis do passado, da antiga, mas não esquecida Númenor, tornava-se pequeno diante daquele homem.

Denethor sentiu correr em suas veias uma sensação mesquinha e como era senhor de si mesmo e sabia que tais sentimentos estavam abaixo do homem que ele era ou deveria ser, o filho do regente Ecthelion partiu de Gondor em busca de paz e encontrou o encanto.

A Senhora do Mar.

Vestida de azul, nadando no mar, como se fosse uma filha de Ülmo, a irmã de Imrahil trouxe o encanto e um inesperado despertar.

O encontro o impressionou, Finduilas era bela, educada, gentil, mas acima de tudo havia uma delicadeza mesclada à força.

Quando foi a primeira vez que percebeu essa força na gentil princesa? Foi no seu sorriso ou a maneira como não importava seu argumento, Finduilas contra argumentava cada uma das suas certezas? Quantas vezes em meio a uma discussão acalorada, ela se erguia e olhava para o mar e clamava com sua voz melodiosa.

- Sinto muito, Denethor, mas eu não posso concordar! – sem pirraças ou agressões, sem teimosia ou desafio em sua linguagem. Apenas resistente. Ele não conseguia convencê-la, mas amava cada um de suas opiniões.

Ela compreendia o mundo em que viviam, mas não tolerava alguns atos. O mar era seu refúgio. E pela segunda vez, Denethor invejou algo, mas desta vez não foi um pessoa e sim o mar, pois o mar era a força de Finduilas.

Denethor viu sua amizade se estreitar com Imrahil e encontrou a paz acompanhada deu um estranho sentimento.

Discreto, o irmão de Finduilas, não deixou de perceber os laços que ligavam o casal e sempre o recebia com um sorriso nos olhos. Sua presença era bem vinda. E seu pai Adharil, concordaria com a união do casal.

E foi nesse momento, que Denethor não pode negar mais o espaço que a jovem ganhou dentro de si.

Ele não queria apenas o consentimento da família de Finduilas, ele desejava ardentemente que ela o quisesse e esse era o motivo.

O motivo de caminhar em direção àquela terra selvagem e repleta de inimizade, ele sabia que precisava realizar algo bom e poderoso, algo que fizesse o vento soprar não apenas a seu favor, mas a favor de todos.

O seu manto, sua proteção era à força de Finduilas dentro de si próprio. Ele amava o seu orgulho, mas o que sentia por ela, era ainda mais forte. E ele estava decidido a conquista-la. E trilhar o seu destino até ela. Esse caminho passava pelo Harad.

O povo do Harad era considerado indomável e intransigente, mas Denethor conhecia uma verdade que valia para todos os povos: a importância de sobreviver e garantir o futuro dos seus.

E essa era sua proposta: um começo, uma aliança comercial, negócios, apenas, mas uma porta aberta, a construção de uma ponte para a paz.

Os anos escuros ficariam para trás e ele queria mudanças, além disso, ele sentia-se capaz em ser responsável pela mudança, para o filho de Ecthelion havia espaço para duas emoções amor e orgulho.

E nas entrelinhas de um mero acordo comercial, sua intenção sinalizava e Denethor esperava por isso.

A sua presença não passou despercebida, os homens como as mulheres assumiram a postura de batalha e vigilância. Ele os respeitou.

O líder se aproximou junto com um moleque ansioso com olhos inocentes, o líder manteve uma expressão neutra, mas o moleque mostrava a vontade de lutar e sua curiosidade.

Denethor desceu do seu cavalo, seus estudos indicavam a melhor forma de dialogar com o povo haradhrim: direto e sem rodeios. .

Com respeito, mas sem artificialidade Denethor fez uma mesura.

-Sou Denethor, emissário do regente de Gondor. – apresentou seu anel e símbolo – e trago uma proposta de negócios.

Alguns integrantes distantes pronunciaram seu desprezo às palavras de Denethor.

Anos de descaso e desenganos não seriam superados em poucos minutos, mas o filho do regente estava preparado, e sentiu seus músculos se retesaram perante o conflito eminente, mas o líder do grupo, com poucas palavras pediu para os outros manterem seu trabalho.

- Denethor, eu sou líder do meu povo, meu nome é Mumâk, escolhi esse nome após uma batalha no qual este animal salvou minha vida, um homem em débito cumpre as suas dívidas. Percebe o risco que nos colocou vindo até aqui? Não se preocupe, não será maltratado, um viajante sozinho tratado cruelmente atrai a ira da terra sobre aqueles que o desprezam. Você entende?

O filho do regente olhou para o líder, alto, pele morena, seus movimentos, apesar da estranha vestimenta indicavam nobreza. E liderança.

- Mumâk, eu agradeço sua hospitalidade, entendo seu débito, pois eu possuo débito com alguém e por esse motivo estou aqui. Contudo, não posso dizer que compreendo a extensão dos perigos.

Denethor esperou uma resposta ríspida, mas realmente não tinha outra coisa para dizer.

O líder abriu um sorriso.

- Sim, mensageiro, vocês de Gondor, mas não compreendem. E acho que esse é o melhor começo que um homem de Gondor poderia oferecer.

E foi um começo, continuou o homem que estava aprisionado junto a Faramir, vendo os nos olhos do filho de Denethor a surpresa, o choque e a emoção. Os filhos acham que sabem tudo sobre os pais, como somos todos tolos! Afinal ele mesmo, foi aquele moleque ao lado do líder, seu pai.

- Um começo estranho e ríspido, com certeza, eu seguia seu pai por toda a parte, e ele me lançava olhares repletos de mensagens, aos quais eu ignorava todas. Sua estadia conosco foi longa, ele estava determinado a estabelecer uma relação comercial duradoura.

O haradhrim prosseguiu sua história, sabendo que tempo eles tinham de sobra para viver na escravidão, mas para encontrar o caminho da saída, cada dia ficava mais distante. Faramir precisava entender a mensagem.

-Em uma das várias noites que ele passou em nossa companhia, ele finalmente foi convidado para assistir uma de nossas festas. Nunca vi ninguém ficar tão chocado e ao mesmo tempo sensibilizado com nossa festa, que outra forma explicar o fato de seu pai ter relatado há um simples moleque, sobre sua Senhora do Mar.

-Minha mãe.- disse Faramir, assimilando a história daquele homem.

-Sua mãe.

Denethor observou os homens trabalharem o dia todo, ele próprio sentiu-se deslocado sem trabalho e passou a ajudar e golpe a golpe, o filho do regente viu as tendas se erguerem e a mesa farta preparada.

Em seu pouco tempo, vivendo com no Harad, Denethor descobriu a dificuldade que aquele povo enfrentava para colocar a comida na mesa.

Aquela noite seria especial! E Denethor sentiu-se comovido com o convite.

A primeira parte da noite, os jovens do Harad sentaram-se em círculo, as mulheres, fortes e tenazes como sol ditavam as ordens e não hesitavam em passar uma descompostura nos homens se fosse necessário, o que geralmente elas achavam que era. As mais jovens estavam belas em seus vestidos vermelhos e longos cabelos presos, a maquiagem valorizava os olhos e a sensualidade daquele olhar.

O primeiro momento foi oferecido ao mais velho do clã. Ele se sentou em posição de destaque e passou a narrar com entusiasmo às batalhas do Harad, a memória do ancião era prodigiosa e Denethor pegou-se viajando em suas palavras, imaginando o primeiro a erguer seu Harad, o futuro regente de Gondor sorriu e admirou ao pensar na coragem e no orgulho do homem que guiou a tantos.

A história tomou outros caminhos, caminhos tristes e de desencontros e traições.

Denethor se lembrou da voz do pai narrando às primeiras eras deste mundo, as Duas Árvores e refletiu sobre as desventuras que se abatem sobre os povos, independente do amor, da força e da integridade defendidas.

E Denethor não pode deixar de pensar, no peso da maldade e como todos estavam desprotegidos contra ela. Seria bom prever o futuro e assim ter uma estratégia para o ataque. Quem sabe um dia.

O ancião terminou seu rico conto, de forma reflexiva dividida entre a esperança e o medo de uma nova decepção, em um evidente recado para o seu convidado, uma pergunta que cabia a ele responder através das areias do tempo, nenhuma palavra agora traria segurança. Denethor tinha certeza disso.

À noite, contudo, guardava uma última surpresa.

Entre vinhos e risos, olhares oblíquos e preocupações, aquele singular momento emergiu repleto de esperança para Denethor, uma lembrança bela, que os anos na Torre Branca após a morte de Finduilas e Boromir iriam desbotar e transformar apenas em dúvida, até esvanecer completamente.

Aquela dança pela vida teria acontecido? – perguntaria para a palantír, sozinho e amargo na Torre Branca, ao saber que seu filho mais jovem, pereceria e sem nunca saber que ele da sua forma o amara. "Aquela dança aconteceu?", mas a palantír escureceria sem responder, deixando Denethor em desespero.

Naquele instante, contudo, o filho de Ecthelion não conhecia esses fatos, e sim ouvia o som dos tambores batendo ritmicamente, as mulheres movendo seus corpos de forma a ligar-se com a terra, era um agradecimento, mas não eram movimentos doces e gentis como dos elfos.

De maneira alguma, os movimentos eram enérgicos, exigentes e impiedosos, conscientes de sua própria força e dos sacrifícios necessários, mas essa sabedoria também acalentava a gratidão, gratidão a terra, a vida, ao sangue que corria em suas veias. E a paz do momento e guerra, cada pedaço que os transformava no que eles eram... o povo do Harad, o povo do fogo, o povo da terra.

Os olhos de Faramir acompanhavam a chama acesa enquanto imaginava seu pai, vivendo assim como ele, na companhia dos haradhrim, Denethor como ele buscou compreende-los e os entendeu no que lhe foi permitido.

- Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido nessa época. Vejo muito do meu pai nesse homem que você narra, mas existe tanto desconhecido.

O haradhrim olhou para Faramir.

- Você o conhece, Faramir, os filhos são as promessas dos pais. O seu melhor momento.

- O que aconteceu com ele e o acordo? O que houve?- perguntou Faramir.

-Essa resposta não é difícil. O que houve foi o tempo e suas decepções para cada homem. O acordo durou doze anos, e depois não houve mais contato, a muralha cresceu e os boatos ganharam força. Leva-se uma vida para construir, contudo um dia para destruir.

-Doze anos, exatamente doze anos? – inquiriu Faramir.

- Sim, e você sabe a resposta. A resposta para o seu pai ter se fechado para os outros povos.

- Minha mãe morreu.

- Exatamente, a Senhora do Mar trazia o melhor de Denethor, quando ela morreu, para nós ele se perdeu até a sua promessa ser cumprida.

-Promessa?

- Os filhos são a promessa dos pais, Faramir. Você está aqui para cumprir a promessa de Denethor. Você derrubará as muralhas da inimizade.

Faramir fechou os olhos.

_Como eu posso fazer isso, não encontro nem a saída deste calabouço? Como?_


End file.
